Shadow of the Forest
by Estella Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas/Aragorn. SLASH, m/m relationship, don't read if you don't like. *COMPLETED* Legolas was cursed and only his true love's first kiss could free him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except lots of LOTR merchandise =)  
  
Warning: This is a slash fiction, i.e. male-male relationship. If you don't like it, please do not read. This is also alternate universe, since lots of liberty needs to be taken in the LOTR universe to fit the story. Will not say more since I don't want to give anymore of the plot away.  
  
For those who are not sick of Aragorn/Legolas yet, here is another one. I know, not very original, but I happen to LIKE them together =) This is inspired by Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Major WARNING: Legolas is NOT beautiful in this story, well, for most of the story anyways.  
  
Yet another warning: This fiction does not have a beta-reader yet. Annakas is beta-reading for Light in the Grey since she was reading that before she became my beta. She is already doing a lot for me out of kindness and I didn't want to further burden her with this new one, which she may or may not be interested in.  
  
Which brings me to the next point, that is please, please review if people want a continuation of the story. My major commitment is Light in the Grey, so if not enough people are interested in this new fiction, I will not spend more time on this until the other one is done. I have written the prologue and the first chapter, which will be posted tomorrow, to set up the premise, but until I get 10 reviews, I will not continue. Especially since I just got loads of work to do to prepare for a conference.  
  
Rating in this fiction is PG-13 / R. It will be darker and contain more adult/sexual contents than Light in the Grey. Please be warned.  
  
All that said, let's get on with the story =) 


	2. When light became darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except unknown characters.  
  
This is an Alternate Universe Slash!!  
  
Thoughts denoted in .  
  
Please, please review. If anyone is interested in being my beta for this story, email me and let me know. It's nice to have a beta to tell me when I'm making funny typos or having stylistic problems, since I do tend to babble a lot, as evident from the default chapter =)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was the year 880 of the Second Age. Sarous, a dark sorcerer, had conquered the World of Man. He was once head advisor of the King of Numenor until he betrayed the royal family and murdered them all. The great elven king, Gil-galad, had foreseen his treachery and was able to save the youngest prince from his evil grasp. The elf then brought the last heir to the throne of Numenor to Greenwood the Great, the Royal Halls of Thranduil, where he would be raised in the ways of the wood-elves.  
  
Though Gil-galad wished to raise the child in his own realm, he knew the future king of Numenor would be safest in Greenwood. Greenwood was guarded by the magic of Legolas, their crown prince, an elf mage of unprecedented powers. It was believed that he was the star of Earendil reborn on Middle Earth, a light to all in the looming darkness. However, a prophecy foretold that great ill would befall the prince if he were to use his magic to tip the balance of powers. Being a protective father, Thranduil demanded his son to vow to only use his powers in defense, never to attack or become directly involved in the struggle of darkness and light.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night was upon Greenwood. Like a mirror, the lake glistened in the darkness of the woods, reflecting the pale silvery light of a full moon. A lone figure stood by the lake, amidst the tranquility of the forest. He was dressed in the manner of a wood elf, a simple grey shirt and dark green breeches. A gentle wind blew softly at him, embracing his short brown hair and muscular form. Yet, stormy grey eyes looked out into the lake, betraying an inner struggle completely at odds with the peacefulness of his surroundings.  
  
"What is wrong, my love? My heart aches from the sadness in your face," remarked a soft, melodic voice from behind the man.  
  
"Why do you ask me such a question? My people suffer under Sarous while I hide here, unable to do anything. What kind of heir to the throne would I be if I do not even feel grief," exclaimed the man, turning to face the elf, venting all his anger onto the poor creature. If it were any other man, their anger would have vanished the moment they lay eyes on the elven prince. Hair spun of golden silk, deep sparkling sapphire eyes and full rosy red lips; a perfect face that is both delicate and undeniably male. His dark blue shirt and leggings enhanced his exquisite azure eyes as the moonlight shone softly upon his porcelain skin, adding an ethereal quality to his beauty. One would have thought they had strayed into a dream for no one would expect such stunning beauty to walk Middle Earth.  
  
"Arameius, you are the finest warrior in the history of Men, but you are still young. As you grow older and wiser, you will gain allies that will aid you on your quest. Please be patient, your time to liberate your people will come," Legolas said, trying to comfort the man he loved with all his heart.  
  
Ever since the child was brought to Greenwood, the elven prince had taken him under his protection. Legolas had personally instructed the boy on the art of war, training him into a warrior that could rival any wood elf. As Arameius grew into a very handsome young man, with soft dark hair and strong masculine features, the elf's feelings metamorphosed from the protectiveness of a mentor to the love of an equal. When the prince revealed his true feelings to Arameius, he found that his love was returned, with an ardor that surprised him. On more than one occasion, the man had wanted to consummate their bond even though they were not yet officially bound as one. Legolas wished to make the man happy more than anything in the world. But as the star of Earendil reborn, he could not give his innocence away without a proper exchange of vows and hearts; for in his love and innocence lay the power to give a mortal life-everlasting or an immortal magic second only to the prince's own. When the kingdom of Numenor was restored, Legolas had hoped to give Arameius the gift of immortality and stay forever by the man's side. Though the future was shrouded in mystery, the elf mage had sensed Arameius would one day be a great king of Man and until then, they must wait.  
  
"Do not tell me to be patient. I am a mere Man, Legolas. I do not have eternity. You speak of allies, and what good would they do against Sarous' magic? Only you are his match but because of your stupid selfish vow, you would not help me retake my throne; you would rather let my people suffer. You spoke of undying love, yet you would not even do this one small thing for me, when I asked only for the strength to defend my people. I could not bare the sight of a hypocrite like you any longer." That said, Arameius turned and stalked away.  
  
The venom in the man's voice made Legolas flinch. He had wanted so much to help his love, but a vow was a vow; as the crown prince of Greenwood, he must keep his word. "I'm sorry." was all that the elf could say as he watched the man vanished into the darkness of the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is Arameius?" Legolas asked Ramses, a guardian of Greenwood and one of the man's closest friends. The prince was worried for his love, as he had not seen him in three days. At first, he had just thought the man sought to avoid him, so out of respect, the elf stayed away. But last night, he had a vision of Arameius in danger; and when he reached out with his magic, he could not sense the man anywhere in Greenwood. He had a very bad premonition about this.  
  
"I do not know, your highness," answered Ramses, without looking into the prince's eyes.  
  
Without using magic, Legolas knew the guard was lying. He considered questioning the other elf harder, but he knew how close the two friends were and that Ramses would not betray the man's secret. If he wanted to find out what his love's plans were, he had but one choice; to use the one power that he loathed more than anything else, to read another's mind and heart. The elf mage felt it disrespectful to intrude into any other person's private thoughts. He believed that it is each being's right to share their reasons and feelings with only those they chose to trust. But his need to assurance of Arameius' safety was imperative for the man meant more to him than his own life. With a mental note that he must apologize to Ramses later, Legolas delved into the guard's mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had waited long enough. After his three days journey, he had finally reached the gates of Gondor. His training with the wood elves had served him well, for Arameius was able to avoid detection by the foul creatures that were servants of the evil sorcerer. He hid in the shadows and watched for his opportunity. When the gates opened, he would slip in and confront his family's murder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas rode harder than he ever had in his frenzy to save his love's life. His oath to never use his powers to attack was forgotten as he slay all creatures of darkness in his path to reach Gondor. All that filled his mind was the thought, Please, do not let me be too late.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The elf mage burst into the throne room of Gondor's castle at the sight of his love writhing on the floor and screaming in pain. Sarous had cast a spell on the young man that made him felt as if he was being eaten alive by maggots from within. Other than their zest for ever-greater power, the one thing in common between Sarous and his brother Sauron was their delight in seeing other people's pain. Without magic, Arameius was no match for the evil sorcerer. Sarous had been taking his time in torturing the young man, enjoying his screams of agony. He would not give the last rightful heir of Numenor an easy death; he wished to make this a lesson for all that opposed him.  
  
Appalled and enraged at the scene before him, before he even realized it, Legolas was chanting a spell, " Spirits of the earth, spirits of light, obey my voice and come forth from the lands of Middle Earth. Become my sword and smite my enemy." Light exploded from the elf mage as the earth shook, causing part of the throne room to collapse upon the dark sorcerer. The dark one uttered a protection spell against the falling debris, but the spell was not strong enough to shield him from the sheer energy of the elf's light. As the light hit Sarous, he began to burn; pungent smell of burning flesh arose from the evil mage as bubbles and boils appeared of his skin exposing charred muscles. The sorcerer knew he was about to die, but he would not go quietly. Mustering the last of his strength, Sarous placed a curse on the elven prince. "Powers of darkness, grant your servant this last boon. Wither his beauty with your smoldering touch."  
  
Legolas was too preoccupied with maintaining his spell to realize the dark one's intentions until the curse was laid upon him. He felt his face burning, but he did not allow himself to be distracted until Sarous was destroyed completely. He then lifted his hand to touch his aching, disfigured face. He knew how he looked but he was not overly concerned. After all, he knew something the dark sorcerer did not. The curse would be broken with his true love's first kiss. Such were the power of the star Earendil reborn.  
  
He went and knelt by his true love's side. The young man was now lying still and breathing normally again. Legolas was glad he no longer appeared to be in pain. Even if he were to be exiled from all elven realms for breaking his oath, seeing Arameius alive and safe was worth it all. He smiled, despite the pain in his face, as he stroke the man's hair and sang softly of eternal love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Arameius awoke to find himself in the arms of the most hideous creature he had ever seen. The features of the face were burnt beyond recognition and the skin was red and raw. The only thing that was not repulsive about the creature were its eyes; soulful azure eyes regarded him with concern and love.  
  
"Get away from me!!" screamed Arameius as he leapt to his feet, out of the creature's embrace.  
  
"Arameius, it is me. Legolas. I was injured during my battle with Sarous. He is defeated and soon you will be King of Numenor," Legolas smiled, moving closer to the man. The man retreated further; to him, the prince's smile looked more disgusting than an orc's grimace.  
  
"Do not come any closer. Leave now. I do not wish to see you again," spoke the new King of Numenor adamantly.  
  
"But I love you. I did this for you." Legolas had never cried in his life, but now tears flooded his eyes and he could no longer hold them back. He did not want to tell Arameius that a simple kiss would break the curse; he needed to know if the man's feelings for him were true.  
  
"Do not blame me for your folly, Legolas. You are hideous and it would not do for the King of Numenor to consort with repulsive creature like you. Leave my kingdom now and never return. You will be killed on sight if you were to ever come near me again." The new king then turned and walked towards his throne. He smiled smugly as he sat on it and continued, "You are still here. With a face like yours now, I would not blame you for wishing death. Let me send for the guards and end your pain. It would be my last gift to you for all your years of caring."  
  
Legolas could not believe his ears. Arameius did not love him at all. The man had only desired him for his beauty and powers. He had always thought of his love's eagerness to mate was born out of love, but it was nothing more than lust. How could I have been so blind? I am now doomed for all eternity, for who would ever love a vile creature like me? I could never return to Greenwood for I have shamed my family enough with my behavior. They did not have to be burdened by my hideousness as well. Arameius is right; finishing this now would be better.   
  
Legolas stood in the shadows of the throne room, weeping, allowing grief to overcome him. The elf no longer cared whether he died by the hands of the guards of Gondor or his own grief. As he awaited his doom, a clear voice rang in his head. "Do not seek to end your life so soon, star of Earendil. Your duty is to the peoples of Middle Earth. You will be needed again."  
  
The lady Galadriel. Other than myself, only she had the power to speak in another's minds over such distance. If she wishes that I live, I shall until my duty is done. Let the day when Middle Earth is free from the darkness be the day I am free to die.   
  
A sudden flash of light blinded Arameius and the approaching guards. When their sights returned, the elf mage was gone. 


	3. First meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my idle brain, which is always overrun by useless thoughts.  
  
Clarifications: Arameius from Prologue is a very distant ancestor of Aragorn. He is one of the Kings of Old. I do want him to die a gruesome horrible death, but since he was at that point in time the true king of Men, I cannot do anything terrible to him .  
  
I will be using Aragorn's Elvish name 'Estel' in most of the story. In most cases, it is because it fits the plot, at other times, it will just be because I like that name. as evident from my pen name =)  
  
WARNING: Chapter will contain an attempted rape of a minor, i.e., very adult content. Please do not read that portion if it offends you. Emphasis is on the "attempted", nothing happened; but I still think it proper to put this warning here because it is kind of graphic. well, by my standards anyways. So, please skip the first TWO paragraphs of the THIRD section if you do not want to read any of the graphic stuff. Don't know if it counts as R-rated. If it does, please let me know so I can change official rating of story.  
  
Please, please review. Even if it is just to say I am a twisted and sick individual. And yes, I will continue since I already have 10 reviews with just the prologue =) Would have updated earlier if stupid ff.net would let me log in!!  
  
Note: In the premise of this story, elven children grow up just like humans. Once they reached a certain age, they just stop aging.  
  
Sorry for all the babbling and now on with the story =)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: First Meeting  
  
The elf froze at the sound of human slave traders approaching his territory. Sun-kissed blond hair framed a face hidden behind a mask. Only his melancholic sapphire eyes and a deformed mouth were visible. He wore a simple green shirt and matching green leggings, both bleached from many years of use.  
  
The former prince of Greenwood had traveled far and wide, never settling in one place for any prolong period of time to avoid contacts with others. It had been his habit of almost 5000 years to destroy all creatures of darkness in areas surrounding his lair. He had stayed in this part of Imaladris for more than 50 years now, killing all the orcs, wargs and human slave traders that crossed the invisible magic boundaries of these woods. Rumors of his presence grew; people spoke of a shadow haunting the forest; a faceless phantom for those who ever saw him was never seen again. Everyone, even the elves of Rivendel, stayed away from these lands in fear, leaving Legolas to his solitude.  
  
The slavers must have of captured someone of great value to risk crossing these woods. The paths through his territory were the quickest way to Bree. Though slavery was outlawed in Middle Earth, the constant demand for workers kept the trade alive. Most towns had underground slave markets every new moon and Bree housed the largest and most lucrative of them all.  
  
What if they have caught an elf? The thought of one of his brethren forced into the life of servitude incensed him. Though the traders were still outside his boundaries, he would visit them now as the Shadow of the Forest, a bringer of death feared by all.  
  
As he moved stealthily towards his prey, Legolas reached out with his magic to assess the situation at the camp. In his mind, he saw two guards standing over a handful of women bound hand and feet. Three other guards were on patrol around the edges of the camp. Their leader, along with four other men, sat in the center. So far, the elf mage saw nothing that would explain the group's bold decision to trespass his lands. Maybe this could wait after all, thought Legolas as he prepared to close his connection to the forest around the humans. He was interrupted by the entrance of a burly man with what appeared to be an elf-child slung over his shoulders. Though his face was hidden in his long unkempt brown hair, the young one wore a single braid, signifying his status as a novice at the beginning of warrior training. He could be no more than 15 years old. The child's robes were soiled and torn from his struggles to escape, but Legolas could tell they were made of the finest brown velvet. Elven children were rare, so they were treasured and carefully protected; from the looks of this child, Legolas could imagine he was the jewel of his household.  
  
The elf mage could not help a mental grimace as the child was thrown roughly to the ground in front of the group's leader. When the child lifted his head to face the man, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, immobilized by the biggest surprise in his immortal life. The child was human . No, not just human, but an heir to the throne of Gondor. His resemblance to Arameius was startling. The same soft dark hair, the same strong noble features and most of importantly, the same steely grey eyes bore defiantly into his captors. The child was undoubtedly a direct descendant of the Kings of Old, one of whom had betrayed and condemned Legolas to this wretched existence. The elf considered turning back and letting the traders do what they would to the boy. But he knew that no matter how Arameius had wronged him, the child was innocent. He could not abandon the young one anymore than he could let Arameius die 5000 years ago.  
  
Besides, something about this child tugged at his heart in a way that his previous love did not. Like Arameius, this boy was brave; nobility and resolve permeated from him, even as he was dragged to his feet to face the head of his captors. Yet, despite his inner strength, there was a vulnerability and compassion about him that Arameius never had. Even as a young prince without a kingdom, Arameius was always sure of himself, believing he was born to be the true ruler of Men. This young one was different. Legolas could sense his uncertainty in his own abilities to fulfill the duties of his birthright; the elven prince knew the boy thought only of what would be best for his people. Lord Elrond named him well; Estel . the hope of Men. Legolas thought. A part of his heart that he had thought died long ago was awaken as he silently vowed to protect the little one. With an urgency he had not felt in 5000 years, the elf raced towards the slave traders' camp to rescue the future king of Gondor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He could have gotten away if he had not returned to try to free Liana. With the girl's help, Estel had escaped the night before, but instead of fleeing, he had followed his captors, waiting for a chance to save her. If only I was a better ranger or warrior, I would have rescued her and not be caught again. But then, I was never very good at anything.   
  
His musing was cut short by a brutal slap on his face. The burly man who held him was demanding that he pay more respect to their leader when spoken to. Estel responded by spitting in the man's face. He would not let these people break him; he was not proud of the fact that he was Isildur's heir, but he was the foster son of the Lord of Rivendel and he would carry himself with the pride and dignity of one from the House of Elrond. The man raised his hand and was about to hit him when their leader interfered. He grabbed the large man's outstretched wrist, applying strong pressure on the sensitive tendons to make his subordinate scream in pain.  
  
"While I agree that the boy needs a lesson in manners, you will not damage our prize. This one would make us rich at the auction. If not for the ears, his beauty could even pass for an elf. But then of course, he will fetch much more if he is well trained," the leader said with a sadistic smile as he reached down and fondled Estel's face. The boy could not help shuddering from his predatory gaze. The man licked his lips and continued, "I do not think you will enjoy the lesson quite as much as we do, little one."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He struggled as hard as he could against his captors but to no avail. At their leader's directions, they tore off his clothes and shoes and threw them into the fire. "That would make escaping a lot more difficult, don't you think?" the man taunted him. When he was naked, they bound his hands above his head and suspended him from a tree branch such that he was now head to head with the men. He kicked at them as they tried to hold his feet, but he could not stop them from tying each ankle to opposite ends of a long stick that forced his legs apart, allowing his tormentors easy access to his private parts.  
  
Satisfied that the boy was now dangling helplessly from a tree for his taking, the leader faced Estel and slowly opened his breeches to give him a full view of his large arousal. "If you beg me, I could be gentle and make it nice for you, little one."  
  
Estel stared in horror at the man, nauseated by the thought of the inevitable. Half of him wanted to cry; the other half demanded that he face the consequences of his actions with pride. Then he thought of Isildur and how his weakness had allowed darkness to endure. He would never be perfect like the elves, but he would not be weak. "Do what you will with me. I will never beg for mercy from the likes of you," yelled Estel defiantly.  
  
"So be it. I gave you the choice to surrender, but you have elected the way of pain. I believe this time the pleasure would be all mine, sweet one," hissed the slave trader menacingly in his ears before moving behind him.  
  
Estel closed his eyes and prepared for the man's assault. It never came. He opened his eyes at the frantic cries of his tormentors. They were under attack; their leader killed by an unseen foe with an arrow through the throat. Since most of the guards were behind him, Estel could not see the battle. But then, it was not much of a battle. The guards scattered through the woods to search for their enemy, only to be picked off one by one with arrows through the throat. Estel could see that only the two slave traders who were guarding the women remained with their bows drawn, aiming fearfully in the directions of any sound coming from the dense woods.  
  
Legolas was enraged at the slave traders' treatment of the boy. So much so that he had decided to kill them with arrows in the throat instead of his usual shot in the heart. He would not give the men an instantaneous painless death; that would be too merciful. Instead, he aimed his arrows so as to puncture the trachea; leaving his victims conscious for a while as they suffocated or bled to death. 5000 years ago, Legolas would never have dreamt that he could do such a horrible thing. Life as a shadow had changed him, forever tainting his heart. Yet, he felt ashamed; he had acted more like an orc than an elf, lest say the star of Earendil. Still shaking his head with self-loathing, Legolas watched the two remaining guards. He did not want to kill them in front of the boy; but as time passed, the two guards remained unmoved from their position. The elf heard Estel's soft moan and decided he could not wait any longer. He circled the camp to the back of the two guards and fell each with a single arrow in the heart. With all the guards disposed of, Legolas adjusted his mask and walked silently into the camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel had been hanging from the tree for almost an hour. He closed his eyes and moaned in pain as his arms felt like they were being slowly torn off his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the two remaining guards lay dead of the forest floor, each with an arrow in their backs. Estel squinted hard to see past the dense foliage of the woods but was unable to detect any signs of the one who attacked the slave traders. Estel lowered his head and sighed in defeat, Perhaps the wolves or wargs would come and eat us. unless the Shadow of the Forest decides to kill us too.   
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall graceful figure appeared in front of him. Estel could tell the stranger was an elf from his pointy ears and warrior braids in his long golden hair. His face was covered with a mask. Only a pair of striking sapphire eyes and a disfigured mouth was visible. He moved with the cat-like grace of his people, but there was an added elegance about him that even his simple, worn clothing could not hide.  
  
In the soft breeze, the stranger's hair brushed slightly on Estel's legs as he bent low to cut the ropes binding his ankles, sending shivers down the boy's spine. None of the elves he knew had hair like this. He had seen elves with blond hair before, but never in this lustrous shade of gold and definitely never this silken soft. After freeing his legs, the stranger held Estel gently in one arm as he cut the ropes binding his wrists. After his ordeal, Estel would have protested at any other males' touch, yet he remained still in the elf's embrace, too intoxicated by the stranger's scent to fight. The elf smelled of orchids and honey, mixed with a subtle scent of the wilderness of the forest. It was sweeter and more comforting than any fragrance Estel had ever known. Before he even realized it, his free arms had fallen uselessly to his sides and the elf had placed him onto the ground. One of the stranger's arms still supported him around his waist, while the other one had moved to check over his injured shoulders. Estel found this elf's touch strangely comforting. It was warmer and gentler than even his foster father's. When the stranger was satisfied that Estel was not hurt and could stand with his own strength, he withdrew and removed his cloak to drape around the boy's shoulders. Estel was hit by a keen sense of loss when the elf moved away. Lost for words, the heir to the throne of Gondor stood his ground and stared at his savior.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas told himself over and over again in his mind that he was only helping Estel because the boy was the hope of the free peoples of Middle Earth and that he did not care about him at all. Yet, he could not stop himself from being gentler to Estel than he had ever been to anyone else, save his former love. He must get away from the child before his stupid heart decide to give itself to Estel. He was not foolish enough to hope that the future king of Gondor would return those feelings and give true love's first kiss. He freed the other women and looked at the young boy once more. He knew he must leave the child soon; very soon if he did not want his broken heart to be burnt to ashes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"If you go through this path, you will be in Bree within two days. When you get there, look for a man named Rogue. He is a ranger and elf-friend and would take you back to Rivendel."  
  
"I do not wish to return to Rivendel. I was running away from home when I was caught by the slave traders," whispered Estel.  
  
Legolas stared at the boy in shock as he digested the information. "Why?"  
  
"Because I am not good enough to be the foster son of Lord Elrond. I am almost 16, yet I am the worst at everything in my novice class. Lord Glorfindel, Elhorir and Elladan instructed me personally, but I could do nothing right whether it was archery, sword fighting or tracking. The other elves were right; I am only a useless mortal man, descended from a line whose weakness caused the sufferings of the entire Middle Earth. I have no right to be accepted as one of Rivendel's own and I will no longer shame my foster father's house with my presence." Estel did not know why he had bared his soul in front of this stranger, but he needed so much someone to listen to him and understand.  
  
Watching the boy, Legolas could not believe how one so similar to Arameius in appearance could be so different inside. Estel was indeed a rare jewel among men, full of pride and dignity and yet could not see his own worth, both strong and vulnerable at the same time. The elf mage knew then that his own fate was sealed, he would help the boy in any way he could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do not think so little of yourself, young one. Perhaps you should question your master's skills in giving proper training rather than your own abilities."  
  
"How dare you insult my foster brothers and Lord Glorfindel. They were three of the greatest warriors in Middle Earth and trainer of the most elite fighters of Imaladris," Estel retorted heatedly. Whatever good will he had for the elf was now forgotten, he did not care if people insult him, but he would never forgive anyone who slighted his foster family.  
  
"So they are, my dear boy. But as you said they train elite warriors; training novices is quite a different matter, and a human one even more so. Basic knowledge and skill were taken for granted when dealing with experienced fighters; the emphasis was on little adjustments to perfect techniques. When you competed with other novices, you were at a disadvantage since your training never gave you the proper foundation to build your fighting skills upon. I could help you if you wish, train you to be a great warrior so you can return proudly to the House of Elrond." Legolas tried his best to make his offer sound rational and light-hearted, hoping to hide his own fears and insecurities. There, you have done it, Legolas. Here comes the part where he rejects you.   
  
Hope shone in Estel's eyes before it was replaced once again by sadness. "Thank you for your offer, but I cannot accept because I know I will only disappoint you as well." He turned and walked away.  
  
I cannot allow this, especially since I know now he wants to be my apprentice. Legolas quickly caught up with Estel and lifted him off the ground, fully intended on carrying the boy back to his lair with him. He did not count, however, on the youth's ability to struggle. "Get away from me!!" screamed Estel as he flung his arms at the elf in his attempt to escape; he struck the prince's face and his mask fell to the ground. There was a collective gasp of terror from the women at the sight of the elf's exposed face; some of them even fainted from the sheer hideousness of it.  
  
Quicker than a blink of an eye, Legolas put the boy back onto the ground and turned from him. "I am sorry. You will have your wish," the elf said as he put his mask back on and began to walk away. Estel had spoken the very same words his previous love had when Arameius first saw him after the curse was laid. He was a fool to believe Estel would want his help and that he could ever enjoy anyone's companion again.  
  
Estel could feel the elf's pain and hated himself for being the cause of it. He did not find the elf's disfigured face repulsive at all. Lord Elrond had taught him that true beauty came from within a person. Beauty should be defined by one's actions, not appearance or station in life. The stranger had saved his life and showed him nothing but kindness; no matter how he looked, the elf would be beautiful in Estel's eyes. Wanting nothing more than to comfort his savior, Estel ran after the retreating elf, mindless of the pain in his feet as he raced through the rough terrain of the forest.  
  
"Please don't go. If you have rescinded your offer to help me, at least tell me your name." Estel called out to the distant form of the elf.  
  
Legolas was surprised to see the boy following him. He had been so pre- occupied with the pain in his heart to detect the human's presence until now. Did I just heard him asking me to come back? Without realizing it, the elf closed the distance between them and regarded the boy with uncertainty. That was until he noticed Estel's feet were bleeding profusely from the many large splinters embedded in them. He came after me. Why? The elf looked deep into the young human's eyes. He saw concern, sadness and a loneliness that almost mirrored his own. The boy had seen his face but there was no trace of revulsion in his eyes at all.  
  
For the first time in 5000 years, Legolas smiled. "My offer stands. I will help you if you wish, but I cannot tell you my name. It is something even I wish to forget." His smile vanished as his mind drifted back to that fateful day when his heart was completely shattered.  
  
"Well, I will need a name to call you by if you are to be my mentor. If you will not tell me, I guess I will just have to call you Shadow. I certainly hope the rumors about you are not true; the elves said you sneak into Rivendel at night and kidnap naughty elven children for dinner." Estel jested, wanting to lighten his new mentor's mood.  
  
"Ah, but since you are human, you have nothing to fear from me. I only eat elven children. Come along now since I wish to reach my lair by nightfall" Legolas said with mocked seriousness.  
  
Estel started to follow the elf, only to discover the intense pain in his feet. In his anxiety, he had been very careless with his steps through the forest. Legolas turned and looked at him hesitantly. The elf mage wanted to carry Estel, but the boy had seen his face and he was not sure if his touch would still be welcomed.  
  
As if sensing the elf's dilemma, Estel spoke with a sheepish grin, "I know this probably makes me sound weak and useless, but it would be nice if you would carry me on your back, Shadow. My feet protest with every step I take."  
  
Legolas laughed and pretended to shake his head in exasperation as he carried the boy on his back and began to head towards his lair. "Training you is definitely going to take a lot of work." 


	4. You'll be in my heart

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.  
  
Goldmund: The whole Isildur, Sauron and the One Ring episode happened in the time between Prologue and the first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas. That will come into play in later parts. No one, except for Arameius, Legolas and Galadriel knew the full story of how the throne of Numenor was reclaimed from the evil Sarous. Arameius basically just told everyone else that Sarous killed Legolas.  
  
Thoughts denoted by .... Stupid upload keeps changing my layout!! I tried everything I could to keep it, but it's not my fault!!  
  
Please, please review, so I actually know people are reading. Getting more ambitious now, hoping for 30 reviews now =)  
  
In case people are wondering why I have Legolas smelling like orchids, it's because they symbolize nobility and friendship in Chinese culture. It is the 'elegant gentleman' among flowers, which I think suits Legolas very well.  
  
Note : Legolas = Shadow. I will use them interchangeably: Shadow when from Aragorn's POV and Legolas at all other times. Hope this doesn't become too confusing.  
  
Sorry that I must go off like that before each chapter. probably would be better if I have a beta . (subtly hinting at readers.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: You'll be in my heart  
  
Estel found the elf's presence very comforting. Shadow made him feel safe and wanted. The boy knew somehow that his new mentor would never let him face the cruelty of the world alone again.  
  
The gentle rocking motion of Shadow's steps was luring him to sleep. Though Estel fought hard against it, his weariness from the past two weeks of travel caught up with him, sending him into the land of dreams.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas laid the boy down gently onto his bedroll. He searched through his meager possessions for a blanket to keep the little one warm. As an elf, Legolas was immune to the cold; but he suspected the night would be cold for his new apprentice and wanted the child to be comfortable. Estel had been sound asleep for the past two hours. The journey had taken much longer than he had anticipated but Legolas did not want to make any fast or sudden movements that might wake the sleeping child. Now, snuggled warmly in his new blanket, the boy looked like a little angel in his sleep, so sweet, innocent and unguarded. The elf mage looked fondly at the child a moment longer before casting his strongest spell of protection around his lair and leaving Estel to his dreams.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the same nightmare again. Darkness... orcs... screams... and blood that stained the forest floor dark red. He saw his father fighting valiantly to hold off the orcs only to be struck down by a rain of thick black arrows. Rough hands tore him from his mother's arms and held him still, forcing him to watch helplessly as they ravished her. Estel closed his eyes, but it could not shut out her horrible cries. In the past, the dream would have ended there, with someone rushing into Estel's room to wake him. But not tonight... the boy struggled to wake, but to no avail.  
  
The dreamscape changed. He was no longer in darkness, hands no longer held him; instead he was hoisted from a tree. A voice whispered menacingly, "Now, it's your turn, little one." Cruel laughter filled his ears as rough hands touched him. Estel screamed, "NO!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was returning from the slave traders' camp when he heard the boy's cries. He had went back to collect things of value that he could use to trade for supplies. He was an elf and thus could survive alone on what the forest offered. Whatever the forest did not provide, Legolas could find by scavenging through discards from elven scouting parties or human travelers. Estel, however, was a growing human. He would require much better sustenance and equipments if he were to develop into a great warrior. As much as the elf hated contact with others, he planned to go to Bree to obtain the necessary items for Estel's training.  
  
Mentally cursing himself for leaving the youth undefended, Legolas rushed into the cave. He found Estel writhing in his sleep, trying to fight off his imaginary attackers. The boy was no longer screaming, he was crying and whimpering, "No.."  
  
Without using his powers, the elf mage knew what was happening in Estel's dreams. He called the boy's name over and over again but it was no use. Estel was trapped in his nightmare and could not be reached by voice alone. Legolas knew the last thing the youth would want was to be touched at this moment, but there was no other way to wake him. The elf pulled Estel up by the shoulders and started gently shaking him. At the contact, the boy renewed his struggles with a ferocity that surprised even Legolas. The elf grimaced at the force of Estel's blows, but he held on gently but firmly, calling the boy's name and begging him to return from the land of dreams.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His tormentors had stopped touching him and started shaking him instead. The spell that held him immobile seemed to have dissipated and he took advantage to launch a full force attack on his tormentors. His senses were blurring; through the haze, he could hear Shadow's voice, calling his name, telling him it was just a dream. But the hold on him was so real! As he snapped open his eyes, he shoved at his captor with all his strength and yelled, "Let me go!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Confused, Estel shook his head and looked around, unable to remember where he was. He was in a cave, on a bedroll and under some blankets. He knew the dream had returned. Only it was worse this time because of his experience at the hands of the slave traders. His previous ordeal.. Shadow...he was in his new mentor's lair. It must have been Shadow who woke him; now that Shadow had seen how pathetic he truly was, he was certain the elf would send him away.  
  
He searched the darkness of the cave and finally spotted Shadow a few feet away from him near the entrance. The elf was still and silent, but Estel could feel his intense gaze upon him. The boy wanted to explain, to apologize and most of all to beg Shadow not to cast him away. But before he could find the words, the mage spoke. "Are you alright? I apologize for shaking you, but it was the only way to bring you back to this world. I should have known your dreams would be troubled; it was an oversight on my part to not have cast a sleeping spell before I left. I am sorry."  
  
Shadow.... apologizing to me.. for my weakness.. Why? "You do not think me weak for this. episode? You will not send me away then?" Estel asked hopefully.  
  
"No, of course not. Where did you get that idea? Everyone have fears, Estel; that does not make you weak. Weakness is only when you let fear dictate your actions. Even when you thought it hopeless, you fought; you did not let anyone, even your nightmares break you. Besides, if I learnt anything about you from this little incident, it would be that you would one day be the greatest warrior of Men. I could not remember anyone giving me a more severe beating." Legolas said, laughing.  
  
His mentor had the most beautiful laugh Estel had ever heard. It was rich, melodic and sincere, lightening the hearts of those in audience. "Well, in that case, maybe you should be my apprentice instead. After all, I bested you even in my sleep," teased the boy.  
  
Legolas laughed even harder before finally managing a very breathless "You little imp!" When the elf noticed a yawn from Estel, he forced himself out of his mirth and told the boy to get some more sleep. Estel, however, was of a different mind. He did not want another nightmare. He laid down on the bedroll, tucked himself under his blankets and closed his eyes, hoping that was enough to please his mentor.  
  
The elf was of course not fooled. Training would be hard and Estel would need his rest. This cannot continue. Legolas considered using a sleep spell, but that would only be a temporary solution. The boy must somehow come to terms with the past and find his own peace without magic; he would not truly be free to move on otherwise.   
  
That was when Legolas remembered how he used to sing for elves that had fallen victims to evil. When attacked, elves were trained to form a barrier around a small part of their minds and lock their spirits in. That way, no matter what their enemies did, they would not be touched or broken by darkness. While the tactic worked well in preventing Sauron from turning any more of his people into orcs, the elves remained dead to the outside world even when rescued. Only the pure sound of a kindred's song could guide them back to light and there were no better guide than the voice of the golden prince of Greenwood.  
  
Perhaps if I sing for Estel.... No, do not be stupid Legolas. That was 5000 years ago when you were still an elf, not this horrible creature who must hide in the shadows. It will not work.   
  
Legolas was starting to turn away from the boy when he heard him whimpered. Despite his resolve, exhaustion had forced Estel once again into the brutal land of dreams. Legolas could not just stand by and watch the boy suffer, so he knelt beside the boy and began to sing in Quenya, the language of the High Elves.  
  
" Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."  
  
He felt Estel shift in his sleep; now the boy's head was only inches from his hands. He could not help wondering if Estel's brown hair would be as soft to touch as it looked. Before realizing it, the elf had reached out and started stroking the child's head gently as he sang.  
  
"For one so small, you seemed so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darkness, Estel knew he must have fallen asleep again. The dreams were returning when Shadow's song reached him. Instinctively, he shifted in the direction of the pure golden voice. He felt gentle hands, stroking his hair lovingly as the beautiful song continues.  
  
"Cause, you'll be in my heart, From this day on, now and forever more Yes, you'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be in my heart.. always.."  
  
Estel knew he was not alone any more; his mentor would be here for him.always. That night, he dreamed he would one day become a great warrior.. with Shadow by his side.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Note: The song is "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan. Originally, I wanted to use part of "All I Ask of You" from Phantom, but decided that's just a little too 'mushy' to use at this early a point when Aragorn is still so young . so sorry to Phantom fans =) In general, I don't put that much of a song into my stories, but the lyrics seemed to fit Legolas' feelings so well, I couldn't help it. And tomorrow, Estel begins training, yeah..  
  
PS: In case people are wondering, Estel had his nightmares a lot, almost every night since he arrived at Rivendel, which was why he didn't want to fall asleep in the first place. As to why he didn't start having nightmares right away, it was because my favorite elf was carrying him =) 


	5. Boys and Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I do want my own Legolas very much..  
  
Please, please review. The more reviews I got the fast I will post, since I spent the past weekend writing and have a rough draft of the next few chapters done. They only needed to be refined a little before posting and review are my fuel =) Felt kind of bad for neglecting Lucien though .  
  
This chapter is kind of more light-hearted than the others. I was having a very good day. Even thinking of doing an unoriginal humor piece on Aragorn/Legolas.  
  
Okay, no more babbling for the next few chapters. except in the story of course.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Boys and Feet  
  
It was well past mid-day when Estel finally woke from his slumber. He yawned and sat up, stretching his back and arms. He had never felt so refreshed from a night's rest before. He knew he had Shadow to thank for that. His new mentor had done for him in one night what none in Rivendell could in ten years, helping him break the curse of his nightmares. Perhaps Shadow could work another miracle and help a hopeless klutz become a competent warrior.  
  
He tried to rise and noticed immediately his aching feet. The splinters were still in them. He looked around him for tools he could use to remove the wood chips but found none. His new mentor was also nowhere in sight. Estel decided he would wait for the elf to return before taking action against the offending splinters.  
  
But after an hour and a half, Estel was so bored that he decided to try to remove the bigger splinters with his fingers. There was not much to see in his mentor's Spartan cave and the boy had surveyed every corner of it over twenty times already from his bed. There was a small fireplace, which was likely used for both illumination and cooking. Some jars and bowls were neatly arranged on a rock shelf in the wall of the cave opposite him. A large wooden chest lay deeper inside the cave, no doubt holding whatever little possessions Shadow had.  
  
While the birds were chirping merrily outside in the bright afternoon sun, the cave was dim and quiet. He could not understand how his mentor could live here. Elves were creatures of the forest; they found the dark confinements of caves very distasteful. At this moment, Estel agreed completely with the elves. The dim light had made his task a lot more difficult as he could barely see the splinters.  
  
"Ouch," the boy wrinkled his brows as he missed when grabbing a particular large splinter and pushed in deeper into his foot.  
  
"You really should not do that in this light, little one. You will make it worse," commented an amused Legolas standing at the cave entrance.  
  
"I am not little. I will be sixteen in two months," Estel retorted.  
  
As the elf entered, Estel could see that he was carrying a number of large sacks on his shoulder. Curiosity piqued, the boy asked, "What are those? Where did you get them?"  
  
"I went to Bree to get some things that you will need for your training." Legolas said as he laid down the sacks and started searching through one of them.  
  
He found a beige cotton shirt, underpants and a pair of brown breeches and threw them at the boy. Caught off guard, Estel could not catch the clothes, which landed on his head, covering his face.  
  
"I think those are not suppose to go on your head, my boy. We could not have you running around the forest naked with only your face covered." said Legolas laughing as he turned to give the boy privacy to put on his new clothes.  
  
Unable to think of a worthy retort, Estel pouted and pulled the shirt over his head without much difficulty. He had more trouble with his underpants and breeches though; it was difficult to put them on while sitting. But after a few minutes, he was finally dressed. Estel stretched his arms and legs, surprised at how well his clothes fit. The elven robes he wore before was very fine, but they were very restricting. His new outfit, though simple and worn, did not hinder his movement at all. He could definitely learn to like wearing it.  
  
When the rustling stopped, Legolas knew the boy was clothed. He turned to face him, a loaf of bread and a cake of cheese in one hand and a jug of milk in the other. Estel did not realize how famished he was until he saw the food. He had not eaten in two days. The boy tried not to appear too eager, wanting to show his best manners for Shadow, but he could not stop his stomach from letting out an undignified growl. Estel blushed and cast his eyes down in embarrassment. Shadow laughed, "Good to know you are hungry and like what I got you. At least, that makes the gawks and stares worthwhile." The elf's tone was light-hearted, but Estel could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
As the realization hit him, Estel could do nothing but stare open-mouthed at the elf. He went into town for me. The people must have stared at him like a monster, but he endured it for me, even when it hurts him. "Shadow, I."  
  
Legolas had a good idea of what the boy wanted to say, but he did not want to hear it. He did not want Estel's gratitude or pity. Knowing that the boy cared for him would only make him hope for something that he knew he could never have. Estel needed a mentor, not a hideous creature who was attracted to him.  
  
"Try to finish the milk, it will not keep. I thought it would be good for you since you are still growing," said Legolas before the boy could finish his sentence. He laid the food in front of the boy and turned away to search through his new acquisitions again.  
  
Why doesn't Shadow want me to thank him? Estel thought as he slowly chew his bread.  
  
Well, it does not matter. If Shadow would not let me say thank you, I will just have to show him with my actions. I will not let his kindness and sacrifices go to waste. The boy smiled as he made his vow as he continued with his meal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you ready for your first lesson, young one?" asked Legolas, carrying a small pack on his back.  
  
"Would you stop calling me little or young? I have a name, it is Estel!!" the boy retorted, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, I am over 300 times your age, which I believe give me the privilege of addressing you as young or little. Not to mention you are my apprentice," Legolas said reasonably, knowing that it would peeve the boy more.  
  
The elf much preferred an annoyed but proud Estel to the insecure and serious Estel. Legolas had noticed how the boy would forget his self- perceived limitations when he was angry. Instead of belittling himself, which the boy was usually very quick to do, he would stand his ground and fight back. While this was not a quality to be encouraged later on in life, it could be exploited now to draw Estel out of his self-wrought cage. The prince proceeded to scoop the very indignant boy into his arm and carried him out of his lair.  
  
Once outside, the elf set Estel down on the floor gently and said, "Our first lesson today is how to properly treat injured feet. This skill is particularly useful when novice rangers get distracted and misplaced them."  
  
The boy glared at his mentor. Estel would have felt hurt if he were not so angry. Shadow was partially responsible for his injuries!! How could the elf make fun of him like that?  
  
Seemingly oblivious to the boy's mood, Legolas continued, "The feet should first be washed in warm water." The elf pulled out a small basin from his pack and filled it with warm water and placed in front of the boy. "Can you manage that, young one?"  
  
Without a word or breaking his death glare, Estel put his feet into the basin. The warm water was soothing; he could feel his pain ease.  
  
"Feel better? Do you know why?" asked the elf.  
  
When Estel did not answer, Legolas teased, "Come now, little one, can you not even make a guess?"  
  
Estel had had enough. I could not believe I thought him kind and gentle and perfect. Perfect? Doesn't matter now, it was all an act. He is just as cruel as the other elves, no worse, because he made me trust him.   
  
"I don't know!! The water just relaxes my feet. I don't know what you wanted me to say and I don't care. I ..." Estel yelled.  
  
Before he finished his tirade, the elf laughed and said, "You are exactly right. The warmth relaxes your muscles and the water softens your skin. That makes the splinters a lot easier to remove."  
  
Estel was speechless as he continued to stare at the elf; only now the anger in his eyes was replaced by confusion. Legolas moved so that he knelt directly in front of the boy.  
  
Intense sapphire eyes probed deeply into Estel's and as their gazes locked, he said gently, "Estel, you knew the right answer all along; but you held back because you didn't believe in yourself enough. You did not want to try because you fear you might be wrong. But don't you see? If you do not even try, you would never find your answers. Everyone makes mistakes, even elves; and I speak from experience. That is a fact of life. Do not be too hasty to judge yourself just because you are human. You would be surprised of what you could achieve if you would just let go of your doubts and experience life with an open mind."  
  
Shadow released the boy from his gaze and stood as he continued lightheartedly, "Now let's get those feet out of the water before they turned into prunes. That would defeat the entire purpose of our little treatment."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel watched as the elf expertly removed the splinters from his right foot with a small dagger. He was very attentive, trying to memorize the elf's movement so he could imitate it later. Part of his mind kept returning to Shadow's words. He believed in me even when I don't believe in myself. I do not know what he sees in me, but maybe some day, if I try my best at the challenges life gives me, I will see what he does.   
  
The elf now handed Estel the small dagger and asked him to take the splinters out of his other foot. Though not as skilled as Shadow, after an hour, some small deep cuts and occasional advice from his mentor, the boy managed to remove all of them. Though his foot aches worse than it did before, Estel could not help smiling with a small sense of achievement as he finished his task. I managed to do something right on my own and with just one lesson !!   
  
Legolas noted the boy's smile of satisfication and was glad his plan had worked. He saw the renewed determination in Estel's eyes when the young one watched him treat his injuries. As much as he wanted to protect the child from further harm, he knew he must let Estel try it by himself. The elf had hoped that the completion of the task with his own abilities would help the self-effacing boy build more confidence. After this success, the elf knew how he would proceed to train Estel. Legolas would first show him by example and then give the boy the chance to accomplish as much as possible on his own; he would offer advice, not assistance, and only when absolutely needed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shadow then showed the boy various herbs, explaining to him their distinguishing characteristics and functions, where they could be found and how they should be prepared. Estel asked many questions and tried very hard to assimilate all this new information. He could tell his mentor was very pleased with his progress since at the end of the lesson, the elf mage let Estel choose and prepare the herbs he wished to apply to his own feet.  
  
As Legolas watched the boy crushed and mixed the athelas, calendula and plantain that he had chosen for his feet, he smiled and thought, The boy is a natural. He will one day be a great healer as well as warrior.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The last lesson of the day was the proper technique in binding wounds. As an example, Legolas carefully bind the boy's right foot. When it was Estel's turn to do the same for the other one, he was having a lot of trouble with the bandages. Their previous lessons had taken a long time; the sun was setting. Against the dying light, Estel could barely see what the elf did, least say repeat it on his left foot. After a long time and many suggestions from his mentor, the boy finally managed to encase his entire foot in a large wad of bandages. When he finished, the elf carried him back into the cave and laid him down on the bed before beginning to make a fire.  
  
By the light of the fire, Estel could see how bad his bandaging skills were; his left foot was now much larger than his right. As he stared at his foot, he could not help chastising himself for ending what would have been a wonderful day with such a blunder. But before Estel could conclude that he was a failure, Shadow interrupted his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had been watching Estel stare at his left foot for a while now. He knew that despite his successes in all the other lessons, the boy was condemning himself as a failure again based on that one small gaffe. The elf was not about to let that happen.  
  
"I like boys with big feet. I think I will redo the binding on your right foot," said Legolas, smiling mischievously as he approached Estel, bandages in hand.  
  
Realizing Shadow's intentions, the boy tried to move away from the elf, but barely had time to let out an indignant cry before being tackled. For over half an hour, merry laughter filled the cave as the two engaged in their mock battle. The fight ended as its participants lay laughing helplessly on the floor, staring at Estel's feet, which were much larger than they were before.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
NOTE : In case people were wondering about the herbs, athelas was from LOTR, it doesn't really exist as far as my knowledge goes. Calendula and plantain were actually ingredients of a healing salve for broken skins and wounds. The flowers of Calendula, aka Marigold, act as antiseptic and pain/swelling reliever. Plantain leaves are a mild astringent, which cools the wounded area and stops minor bleeding. Not bad choices after a first lesson, I dare say!! Way to go, Estel!! 


	6. Friends but Not Love

Disclaimer: I am delusional, but not enough to believe I own any of the LOTR characters..  
  
Surprised and slightly disappointed that I only have 8 reviews for Chapter 3. Maybe I am posting too fast..  
  
Please, please review. As said before, the more reviews, the faster I post since this is all sort of pre-written now =) Plus, reviews do give me fuels my evil thoughts and give me incentive to expand.  
  
Thinking of writing a not very original funny A/L . I'll probably do it after this one. if I get enough people interested in my writing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Friends but not love  
  
Estel had been staying with Shadow for five days now. His mentor insisted on carrying him around because of his feet. As much as Estel dislike being unable to support his own weight, he loved the warmth and gentleness of Shadow's embrace. He knew he would miss the intimacy when his mentor decides he could walk again.  
  
His condition had not stopped Shadow from teaching him something new every day. The elf had taken him to explore the woods surrounding their cave, showing him different paths, a lake where they can bath, a small clear stream for drinking water and locations of various medicinal and culinary herbs. His mentor had even started giving him lessons in tracking, pointing out to him what to look for in different situations and where clues would most likely be found. He would never forget his first lesson in tracking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
His mentor told him there was a deer hidden in the foliage nearby and asked him to find it for him. Unable to spot the deer from his perch on the elf's back, Estel hung his head in shame. His mentor then asked him to look carefully on the ground. No tracks were left on the hard forest floor; but as Estel studied the vegetation on the ground closely, he noticed some patches had been grazed. Looking at the patches, he could see that they form a small winding trial, which disappeared into the forest to their left. As he directed his gaze in that direction, he saw the deer almost entirely concealed among the shrubbery. Unable to contain his excitement, Estel cried, "It's there. I found it."  
  
His mentor smiled and said, "So it is, my dear Estel. Well done!! You could not see it before because you were trying to track like an elf. Elves had the advantage of having trees and animals tell them where to look. They also have extra keen senses to help them spot their prey. They can afford to be careless and not pay attention to the little details left behind. You are human, and if you overlook any evidence left by the ones you pursue, you will not find them. You must keep in mind that a meticulous and intelligent human ranger could match any elf at tracking. Your natural disadvantages would be overcome when you learn how to read the details and make proper deductions from them."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was a week before Legolas finally decided that the boy was well enough to be trained in the art of war. Estel was a very fast learner with a keen mind; the elf could not believe how a child like that could ever think himself inadequate. He knew warrior training would be invaluable to Estel, but it also meant that he would no longer be able to hold the boy as he did. Legolas could not help but feel a pang of regret and loss in his heart, no matter how many times he told himself he would not be attracted to the future King of Men.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Upon careful deliberation, the elf chose to begin Estel's warrior training with lessons in archery. It was partly because Legolas was overprotective and did not want his apprentice to move around too much just yet. The major reason, however, was that archery was more of a discipline than a skill. There was only one basic form, so it was easy to learn. Yet, to master it, one must adapt the basic stance to make shots that they can consistently repeat in all situations. While countless hours of practice made the motion of shooting an instinct, a good archer must always maintain a clear mental focus and balance. There was no room for hesitation or distraction once a target was sighted and the bow drawn.  
  
The elf had always believed that for a warrior, the inner strength of heart and mind was more important than physical abilities with weapons. No matter how skilled a fighter was, if he acted rashly or indecisively on a battlefield, he would be defeated. Legolas felt that the best lesson he could give his apprentice was to teach him the mentality of a good warrior early on. After all, Estel was still young and would have much time to perfect his fighting techniques.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"See that target over there. I want you to shoot at it for me," the elf said, having tied a quiver of arrows onto Estel's back and placed a bow in his hand.  
  
Estel arched back a little as he fumbled for an arrow. After struggling for a minute or two, he managed to grab one by the shaft and notch it. He stood facing the target and drew his bow. He wanted very much to please Shadow, so he aimed for several minutes and adjusted his shot a number of times before he let the arrow fly. It struck an exposed root of an old tree on the right of the target.  
  
I am so useless...  
  
Again, before the boy could continue further with his self-criticism, his mentor spoke. "It is as I thought then; they never taught you the basic stance in shooting. Elves are natural at archery, so your instructors probably did not even realize they needed to teach you the basics. Tell me, what were your archery lessons like?"  
  
"My lessons were very short since my instructors were always busy and my arms tire easily. I would shoot arrows and they would give me some advice. Elladan suggested that I sight down the tip of my arrow to improve my aim. Elhorir told me to tilt my bow a little so I don't get tired as easily. Lord Glorfindel said I should lean into my shot to give it more power. I tried their suggestions, but my shot did not improved. They would tell me that practice makes perfect and that I should try to shoot more on my own. But no matter how I practice, I still cannot hit my targets, even when it was from only 20 yards."  
  
The elf laughed, "I suppose they didn't tell you that you are facing the wrong way?"  
  
Estel stared at him, astonished. "What?"  
  
Legolas explained while demonstrating the proper way to draw a bow for the boy. "A novice should always square the target. Then, bow in hand, hold your left arm up to shoulder level and point your index finger at the target; see how my bow and my body is in a straight line perpendicular to the target; only my head is turned towards it. This position gives you the longest pull length and thus maximum power in your shot. It also let you draw without using too much strength in your right arm. If you pull too hard with the right, your left arm moves; which makes your arrow fly right. For now, you want to hold your bow straight; it makes your shots easily to reproduce. You should always hold your bow up before you draw. Retract your finger to get a firm grip on the bow and pull like this. Now you try."  
  
Estel tried to imitate his mentor's motions. This new stance made drawing the bow much easier. Shadow smiling in encouragement and said, "Try it again."  
  
The boy tried again and again and again at Shadow's insistence. After twenty pulls, Estel could barely feel his arms anymore, not to mention his right elbow was aching. It was already an improvement since he used to be tired only after shooting 5 arrows, but still..  
  
At this rate, my arms would probably fall out before I get to shoot another arrow. I am a ...   
  
"Tired already? An average quiver carries 20 arrows, you would only have emptied one quiver at this point if you were really shooting," the elf teased gently.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, Estel lowered his bow and turned towards his mentor. It was uncanny how the elf always knew when he was mentally reprimanding himself and would interrupt his thoughts with something. Estel wondered if his mentor could read his mind.  
  
"I think my drawing arm is about to fall out, Shadow. Maybe I am just not strong enough to do this even with the proper technique," the boy answered.  
  
Shadow laughed, "Who said you have the proper technique? You shoulders were too tight and your right elbow was too high. If you do not keep it below your forearm, you would hurt it. Not to mention you were pulling only with your arm. You want to use the muscles in the back of your shoulders. You should rotate your right shoulder to pull your arm up and over. I showed it to you during my demonstration. I just did not point it out in words. You must always watch and listen carefully and learn to see the things unsaid, Estel. That is more important than any physical training; it will take you a long way in life. Now try again. "  
  
Estel did not know to be angry with his mentor or to thank him. While he did learn something important, he was certain there was an easier way to teach him the same thing. It was a most irritating trend in Shadow's lessons. The elf would let him continue down a wrong track and not correct him until he realized something was not right or started belittling himself. His foster family was always quick to point out his faults during classes. Though it hurt to know that he was unable to do anything correctly, he agreed with his instructors that it was the quickest and best way to learn what was right. Yet, despite the tortuousness of his mentor's lessons, his skills were definitely improving.  
  
After grumbling about sadistic mentors who enjoy abusing boys, Estel began his practice again. The elf must have heard his mumble, for his mentor seemed very amused and was laughing softly at him. Estel was seething now, but he suspected his mentor wanted to annoy him deliberately for some reason. After the way the elf had treated him today, he refused to give his mentor that satisfaction. With a determination he did not know he had, he shut out the sound of Shadow's laughter and concentrated on drawing his bow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was amazed at how gullible his apprentice could be at times. Once again, his plan had worked and the boy was well on his way to learning one of the most important lessons in becoming a great warrior. When he found out that Estel did not approve of his teaching style, he had blatantly tried to irk the boy further. He knew his apprentice would see that as a trick and try his best not to fall for it. Instead of giving in to his anger, the boy forced himself to focus intensely on the task at hand. Which in truth, was what Legolas had wanted him to do all along.  
  
The elf did not like tricking Estel in this manner, but one could not teach a lesson in focus and self-control with words alone. Legolas knew that when the boy grew up and assumed his name as Aragorn, he would face countless challenges and hardships. If he were to survive through them, Estel must learn to maintain his focus on the present situation, regardless of the circumstances. He would rather Estel learn that now from his ploys and gentle teasing than in the harshness of the world.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel did not shoot another arrow on the first day of his archery practice. All he did was repeatedly draw his bow; he did not even get to touch an arrow after his first shot. After another hour of training, Shadow had told him to stop and wash up for dinner. The elf had then gone to hunt for food.  
  
However, in his mentor's absence, instead of going to bathe as he was told, Estel decided that he needed more practice. He wanted to be good enough so that his mentor would let him shoot arrows tomorrow. He continued training until he could no longer lift his arms. The pain in his arms and shoulders were excruciating. Even the rough treatment from the slave traders did not hurt so much physically. As he knew his mentor would return soon, he tried to make haste with his bath in the lake. However, with his aching arms and shoulders, he could barely undress himself properly. Since he did not want his disobedience known, Estel forced his arms into motion and gave himself a proper bath. When he was done, his soft skin was spotless and he smelled of sweet mallow flower. Their price, however, was the worst pain Estel had ever experienced.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As an elf, Legolas only eat for sustenance. He would be content with having the old bread and dried meat in their cave as his dinner, but Estel was human and would probably find that unsatisfactory. The elf wanted to reward his apprentice with some good food after a hard day's practice. He remembered that his previous love was quite fond of rabbit stew, so he decided he would go hunt and collect herbs for the dish.  
  
When he returned, he was surprised to find Estel sitting quietly on his bed in the dark. He had taught his apprentice how to build a fire five days ago. He would have suspected something was amiss if he had not been so distracted by the boy's alluring scent. His apprentice used the mallow flower soap he bought from Bree. The elf had always found that fragrance pleasing, but now mixed with the boy's own scent, it was downright intoxicating.  
  
Stop it!! You are NOT attracted to him. And that is that!! Legolas screamed at himself in his mind.  
  
Having regained some of his composure, the elf turned away from Estel and started to prepare dinner. Soon, the aroma of rabbit stew permeated their cave. Though the food smelled delicious, Legolas found himself missing the sweet scent of his apprentice sorely. When the food was ready, the elf mage placed a bowl of steaming stew in front of his apprentice. He could barely stop himself from staring at the boy, who looked both resolute and vulnerable by the soft light of the fire. He forced himself back to his seat opposite to the boy and started eating.  
  
However, when he noticed Estel had not touched his plate, he asked with concern, "What's wrong? Why are you not eating?"  
  
Estel's arms hurt so much that he could not hold his bowl and spoon properly. When Shadow asked what was troubling him, he bowed his head and remained silent. He did not want his mentor to know about his secret. Besides, it would be too embarrassing to say he could not eat by his own strength.  
  
The elf studied the boy for a long while before realizing what had happened.  
  
He must have practiced more while I am gone and pushed himself beyond his limits. That was why he didn't build a fire. He was too tired to move. I should have foreseen this. I should never have left him alone!!   
  
He moved in front of the boy and filled his spoon with a mouthful of steaming stew. He blew gently at it to make sure it was cool enough to eat and lifted it to Estel's mouth.  
  
The boy just glared at him, refusing to be fed. No, this was just too humiliating.   
  
"Not cooperating, are we? I guess I will just have to tickle you so when you laugh, I can stuff this into your mouth," the elf teased.  
  
Estel opened his mouth to begin an indignant retort, only to be stopped by a spoon and the feel of warm stew filling his mouth. The boy could not believe he fell for that trick!! But now that the spoon-feeding had begun, Estel could see no reason to fight any longer, especially when he was very hungry and the food was delicious. He continued glaring at his mentor, expecting another taunt as he swallowed and open his mouth to be fed again.  
  
But the elf didn't tease him again. He just smiled and continued with his task, slowly and gently putting spoonfuls of warm rabbit stew into Estel's mouth. The boy was beginning to find this experience strangely sensual. The way his mentor moved so graceful and elegantly; the way he looked at him so gently and lovingly with exquisite azure eyes; and the way Shadow's soft breath created tendrils of steam from each spoonful of stew; they gave him a strange warm sensation he had never known. He wondered how it would feel to have Shadow's gentle touch or soft breath on his skin.  
  
Estel was of an age where boys begin to become interested in those things. But because he grew up among elves bent on making his life hell, he never had the chance to become attracted to anyone, least say wonder about pleasures of the flesh. Distracted by the strange direction his thoughts were going, Estel failed to close his mouth in time after a spoonful of food, allowing some stew to trickle down the corner of his lips. Ashamed of his clumsiness, he tried to use his tongue to remove the traces of his embarrassing little blunder but could not reach the spot. His mentor shook his head slightly at him. Smiling, the elf swiped it off for him with one long, slender finger. Unconsciously, Estel licked his lips as a shiver ran down his spine. Even as he told himself to stop thinking of his mentor that way, the boy could not stop fantasizing how it would feel to have Shadow's lips against his own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel had been looking at him strangely for a while now. It reminded him of how others used to look at him, when he was still the Golden Prince of Greenwood...as if he was beautiful and desirable, a prize whom any man or elf would give everything to take to bed. And there was the way Estel licked his lips at his touch; it almost likened a subtle invitation for him to taste that warm perfect mouth.  
  
No, do not be stupid. There is absolutely nothing desirable about me now. I am Shadow, not the star of Earendil. This means nothing!!   
  
Despite his firm silent rebuttal, part of his heart could not help but wonder if Estel might be the one who could break his curse after all these years.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After putting their dishes away, his mentor returned and sat once again in front of him. He smiled as he took one of Estel's arms into his hands and began gently massaging it. As the elf's smooth skilled fingers apply gentle pressure, Estel could feel the tension in his muscles release. While his mentor's administrations made his sore arm relax, it was causing a strange tightening in his belly and a warm and tingling sensation that was quickly spreading downwards. He blushed slightly at the implications of his reactions, and was glad that Shadow seemed unaware of his thoughts.  
  
After an hour, the elf had finished with his arms moved behind him to rub his shoulders. When Shadow started work on a particular tight knot in his right shoulder, Estel could not stifle the moans of pleasure that escaped from his lips. Without thought, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the elf.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas' concentration was completely on his task in relieving the boy's pain. He felt it was his fault that Estel was hurt. The prince was so focused that he missed the telltale signs of desire in his apprentice's eyes when he started rubbing the boy's arms. He was even unaware of the bulge that had been slowly rising in Estel's breeches as he continues his work.  
  
Oblivious of the boy's condition, the elven prince moved behind his apprentice to massage his shoulders. That was when he heard Estel moan. Instinctively, Legolas tensed at the seductive sound. When Estel leaned against him, he could feel his whole body react in desire and need, something he thought he would never experience. His first thought was to turn the boy's face towards him and kiss those tempting soft lips. As he shifted his hand to do so, he brushed slightly against his own mask and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He could not do this. Estel did not love him; the future king of Man could not possible love someone as ugly as him. As a teenage boy, he might be curious about those types of relationships, but that was lust, not love. Legolas might not be the star of Earendil he once was, but he had not fallen so far that he would bed someone for pure physical gratification; even if it was Estel, who tugged at his heart like no one else had ever done. Besides, the boy needed his mentorship and friendship, not his love. He had to get away now, before he allowed them to do something they would both regret. With all his will power, Legolas forced himself to move away from the one his heart yearned to be with.  
  
"Go to sleep, Estel. Tommorrow, we leave early for Bree to get more supplies," said the elf from the entrance of the cave, before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When the elf withdrew, Estel felt a sense of loss so strong that he thought his heart was broken in two. Though he was new to the concept of desire and physical relationships, he was not so naïve that he did not understand what just happened. He had offered himself to Shadow and the elf had rejected him. He should be glad that his mentor did not take advantage of his inexplicable urges and behavior, but it hurt to know that Shadow did not want him. His mentor cared for him, but wished only for his companionship, not the intimacy of lovers.  
  
At the prompting of his mentor, Estel laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, for once glad of the distance between himself and Shadow. The last thing he wanted was for the elf to see the silent tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: This is super-extended version of draft Chapter 4 from Saturday as my mind seemed filled with 'dirty' thoughts today. I don't really know when guys start thinking about those things, but I thought 16 was about a pretty good age, which was why I made Estel fantasize about my elf the way he did. As a girl, I don't really think in those terms; which is why Legolas is the way he is in my story =) And yes, I do like it when Aragorn takes charge ....  
  
And I did started taking archery lessons, so the elves' instructions were actually based on facts. 


	7. price of resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please review. I am sad that I only have 5 reviews for the last chapter. As I said before, reviews are my fuel and I cannot write without them, so please review!!  
  
Thanks Legolas' sweetie for becoming my beta!!! Thanks so much for your suggestions and help =)  
  
A/N: This happens a week after the last one since Estel needs time to recover from his first archery lesson =)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Price of Resolution  
  
The second day of Estel's archery lessons involved notching arrows. The elf once again demonstrated the proper technique as he explained. This time, the boy watched his mentor's movements carefully as well as listened to his words.  
  
"When you notch your arrow, hold it close to the nook and use your outstretched finger on the bow to guide it. After that, you draw and fire. Do not try to correct in mid-draw, it changes the strength of your pull; that was why your arrow flew low at our first lesson. Now you try."  
  
It took many tries before he could notch and draw in one smooth motion. But after an hour of practice, he managed to do well enough that Shadow did not stop him from releasing his arrow. He could not believe his eyes when he saw it struck the target. He had hit targets before, but that was usually by luck. But this time, he actually aimed and the arrow went where he wanted it to go!! And that was his first real shot since beginning lessons with Shadow.  
  
"Don't be too happy just yet, Estel. Archery is about consistency, so try that again," the elf said.  
  
Estel did as instructed, trying to imitate his first shot as much as he could. He was rewarded when his next arrow also struck the mark, close to his first. The boy did not need further prompting now, he fired arrow after arrow at the target, trying to see if he could get all of them to hit true.  
  
When he finished, Shadow said with a smile, "Let us go fetch the arrows and see how we did." Though none of the arrows hit the center of the target, only two of the twenty shots missed the mark.  
  
Patting the boy on his back, the elf said, "Not bad for a first try, Estel. Now, instead of trying to do everything the way I told you to, I want you to make little adjustments that make your shooting more comfortable. "  
  
Estel moved his feet a little towards the target and leaned forward a bit so he could use his weight to help stabilize his bow arm. When ready, he repeated the same motion he had before and let his arrow fly. It hit the target dead center. Fueled by his success, the boy tried to imitate that shot and emptied his quiver quickly at the target. He was amazed to see six of his shots in the center and the others all close around it. Unable to contain his excitement and joy, he rushed to his mentor and hugged him tight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The day was going so well until Estel hugged him. In fact, the week had been going very well until that moment. Legolas knew the boy was not entirely clueless to what transpired that night after their first archery lesson. He had been worried that it would have a negative effect on their relationship and Estel's training. But since there seemed to be no change in his apprentice's behavior or attitude, Legolas had tried to push the incident from his mind as well.  
  
Not that he was successful. He knew he could have taken the boy then; Estel trusted him so much that he had offered himself so soon after his ordeal with the slave traders. But the elf also knew his apprentice did not love him. If Legolas was uncertain of that a week ago, he was now. He knew that if Estel had feelings for him, the boy would have said something by now instead of acting as if the whole thing did not happen. His apprentice would most likely have apologized for his presumption that his affections were reciprocated.  
  
But who was he kidding? He could not win Arameius' love when he was beautiful, what hope would he have now with a disfigured face? He would do what was best for Estel and try to forget what happened, continuing lessons as they did before. Though his rebellious heart kept dwelling of what might have been, his mind had little trouble gaining control over his actions. The boy was so young, so adorable in his innocence and eager in his training that Legolas could do nothing other than help him the best way he could; he cared too much for the boy to do otherwise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now, Estel's embrace had ignited a passion in him that was frightening in its intensity. The desire to pull the boy closer against his throbbing member and to taste those rosy lips tore at his resolve to always consider Estel's well being first. 5000 years ago, the elf would not believe he possess such base needs. He was the light of Earendil reborn, the purest of elves, who would blush after one of Arameius' kisses. But that was before he knew heartbreak and loneliness, before he became Shadow. The fight to retain what little honor he had would have been lost if Estel had not chosen that exact moment to whisper, "Thank you, Shadow."  
  
Legolas gently disentangled himself from the boy's arms. He was glad he wore his cloak, for it hid his treacherous body. He studied the boy's face and saw nothing other than gratitude. It was all he could ever have from Estel.  
  
He forced a smile and said, "You do not need to thank me. I merely showed you the way; you are the one who made it happen. Never forget that, Estel. If you truly wish to thank me, do not think so little of yourself ever again. There will be no more lessons today." Unable to face his apprentice any longer, Legolas turned and walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He was glad the boy did not follow him; he was not certain what he would do. He had never felt so confused in his entire life. He had always been in control, whether it be his feelings or his actions. As the Crown Prince of Greenwood, he was known for his cold reserve. Regardless of the situation, he had always been able to keep his head and deliberate matters before action. The only exception was when he rushed to Arameius' rescue. And look where that had landed him.  
  
If he did not control his feelings for Estel, the results would be the same. No worse, because he was Shadow now. He was capable of atrocities that he as star of Earendil could never imagine. He only had to think of the slave traders and his desire for the boy to remind himself of it. If he were betrayed again as he was 5000 years ago, he might take revenge, possibly not only against Estel but the entire race of Men. It was something he could not allow himself to do. His duty to Middle Earth was why he fought so hard against his grief to stay alive all these years. He could not risk again his heart so selfishly.  
  
Even if Estel did not hurt him as Arameius did, he could not knowingly give himself to someone who did not love him. He had given up hope long ago that his curse would ever been broken. That was not why he had kept his chastity all these years. Not that he had been tempted before; his unsightly countenance had made certain of that. In the early years after his curse, though he did not return to Greenwood, he had not sought solitude as he did now. It was the disgusted stares and fearful screams of those around him that drove him into his lonely existence.  
  
He had not even interacted with anyone for almost 5000 years, until Estel ... Estel who seemed completely immune to the hideousness of his features.... Estel who made him feel as he never had before. But despite the curse, he still had the powers of the star of Earendil and with it came certain responsibilities. He could not give the gift of immortality without an exchange of hearts and vows; not even when he was sure he would never feel for anyone as he felt for Estel.  
  
The infatuation ends now, he vowed silently with all his entire being. Calm and composed once more, Legolas began to walk back to his lair, with grief and pain enough to kill a hundred lesser elves as his sole company.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry chapter kind of short, didn't expand it as much. All my rough drafts are short, and I tend to do them all at once to outline the plot and translate the story from my mind to words. Depending on inspiration, I sometimes expand them a lot and sometimes I just post after reread and editing. I apologize for the unevenness of my writing.  
  
Would respond to reviews, except that would give the story away. Element of surprise is good, especially since the entire rough draft is done =) I do not intend to change it, unless I get massively flamed at the end of course.. (evil laugh) 


	8. homeward bound

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Please, please review.  
  
Thanks Legolas' sweetie for being my beta. Since I have beta now, I won't be posting as often. Sorry about that. The improvement should be worth the wait though.  
  
This chapter begins almost three months after the last one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Homeward bound  
  
Lord Elrond returned to Rivendell from his three months visit to Mirkwood. All was not well in Thranduil's realm; but that was hardly news. Since the disappearance of its Crown Prince, Greenwood the Great had never truly recovered. Sauron's forces had invaded the land, turning the once beautiful forest into a dark and dangerous place. The lord of Rivendell had committed some of his troops to help the wood elves fight against the onslaught of evil, but he feared it would not be enough to hold them off for long. It did not help that King Thranduil had refused all alliances with the Dunedains. The Elf blamed King Arameius for his son's disappearance 5000 years ago and had since then regarded all Men as enemy.  
  
The Elven Lord was certainly not in the mood for a feast, but Estel's birthday was approaching. It would do well to make his shy human son feel more welcomed among the elves. He had been watching the human grew into a hesitant and quiet boy, which was rather unacceptable for one who would one day be the King of Man. Sometimes, he wondered if it would have been better if the boy were raised in different family than the ruling house of Imladris. The twins were always hunting Orcs since their mother's departure. If Glorfindel were not on a diplomatic mission, the Elf would be busy with improving the defense of their lands. Elrond himself was either away or swarmed with the details of governing Imladris.  
  
They knew other young Elves did not take well to a human boy in their midst, so they tried to make as much time as they could to give Estel private lessons. Elrond knew he was not the only one who placed the hope of Middle Earth on the boy; even Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel believed he would one day unite the free peoples of Middle Earth and defeat evil. Yet, despite their efforts, the boy had always performed under expectations. Darkness was rising, and there was not much time. He only hoped that his human son could rise to Sauron's challenge when the time comes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The feast was a magnificent affair. Lanterns suspended from the ceiling of the banquet hall. They glittered like stars, providing a soft, gentle light for the dancers in the center. The best musicians in Imladris were playing a joyful song. Many of the Elves had lent their beautiful voices to give the music a surreal and magical quality. The smell of rich delicious food permeated the hall, sweet enough to make a less dignified being's mouth water. All in Rivendell was present, with one exception, the one whom this banquet was held for... Estel.  
  
"Where is Estel?" asked Elrond.  
  
"I don't know. We just returned from Orc hunting this afternoon. We got ready as soon as we could and came here," answered, Elladan, the elder of the twins.  
  
"I do not know either. I returned only yesterday from the eastern parts of Imladris. I was so tired from my travels that I slept almost the entire day away," replied Glorfindel, who was quickly becoming worried about the boy.  
  
Lord Elrond also had a bad feeling about this. As much as he hated to make their discussion public, he cleared his voice and asked loud enough for the entire party to hear, "Had anyone seen my son?"  
  
All fell silent as the elves stood and stared aghast at the Lord of Rivendell. Though they did not like the human among them, they all knew how important the boy was and that they had to tolerate it. However, that did not stop them from making Estel's life as difficult as possible. They taunted the boy mercilessly about his inadequacies and whenever they sparred with Estel, they made very sure he did not come out unscathed. At that moment, they were collectively wondering if the human could finally take no more of their treatment and ran away.  
  
When no one answered, Lord Elrond asked again more menacingly, "When was the last time someone had seen my son?" He noticed a group of novice elves shuddering in fear. He walked over and glared at them, "Well?"  
  
A small boy blurted out, "We were sparring a couple of days after you left, my lord. We haven't seen him since."  
  
"What?" Elrond thundered at no one at particular, "Are you telling me that no one had seen my son for the past three months!"  
  
Again no one spoke. Glorfindel quickly stepped in and took charge as this matter had fallen under his duties as commander in chief of Rivendell's warriors. "The feast is over. Every able warrior will gather here at first light tomorrow. We will divide into teams of fifteen and search every part of Imladris. We will leave no stone unturned until we find Estel."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
These three months were the happiest in Estel's life. He learnt more from Shadow in that short period of time than he did during his entire childhood in Rivendell. He was now a competent ranger and had become quite good with his bow. He was also doing well in his sword-fighting lessons. His mentor had decided that he was good enough with the basic skills to begin modifying his tactics and learning more sophisticated tricks against specific opponents.  
  
However, it was not his increasing skills that brought him joy. It was the simple act of being with Shadow. His mentor could be so serious, though he usually was funny and lighthearted. At times, the Elf would taunt and tease him mercilessly in order to trick him into doing something he thought he could not. Yet, his teacher showed so much faith in him that made Estel felt as if he was already a great king. The Elf could be harsh in his dealings with outsiders, but with Estel, he was ever so gentle.  
  
He knew that his mentor was probably trying to keep him off balance. He had come to realize that it was Shadow's way of training him to maintain his focus and cope with adversities. As much as he hated to admit it, his mentor's tactics worked well for he knew he would never forget what Shadow had taught him.  
  
The Elf always seemed such a great mystery to him. As kind and caring as his mentor was, Estel could feel that he always kept a part of himself hidden. No matter how Estel tried to reach for him, trying to better understand his mentor, the Elf would find some way to evade his advances. In fact, Shadow would not even take off his mask in front of him. He remembered the day when he pleaded with the Elf to stop wearing it. He had told his mentor that he had seen his face already and that it did not matter to him at all how the elf looked. He had asked Shadow to trust him with his face as Estel had trusted him with his training. He could not forget how torn the Elf had looked or his soft broken words.  
  
"Please, I would do anything for you, but do not ask that of me," Shadow had said before turning and walking away. It was like the elf wore the mask not only to cover his fact but also part of his heart.  
  
He knew for certain now that he did not offer himself that night out of lust. He wanted Shadow to trust him, to open up to him and share with him the ultimate intimacy between lovers. No, it was more than that; he wanted to win Shadow's trust and love so that the Elf would stay by his side forever. Even without truly understanding his own feelings, Estel knew that Shadow was his light. His mentor had done for him that no one else could; he knew in his heart that the Elf was unique and was the only one for him. He did not ever want to lose the Elf, so he had offered the only thing he could, hoping to bind Shadow to him.  
  
But whatever actions he took, he had only succeeded in pushing the Elf away. Every time he tried to breach the barrier in Shadow's heart, the result was the same; his mentor would run off. He had come to terms with the fact that the Elven warrior did not want him. Yet, his feelings became stronger with every moment he spent with the Elf mage. He would do anything to be with Shadow. The irony was that the only way he could keep the Elf with him was to hide his feelings and do nothing at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Things were going well, but for the excruciating pain in his heart that tortured him every moment he was with Estel. The boy was amazing, a natural talent in everything he was taught. After making the child promised that his skills would only be used in battle against evil, the Elf mage had began teaching Estel a variation of the Ancient Arts of Elven Warfare that he had developed for Arameius 5000 years before.  
  
Because these skills were lethal, even against Elves, only a few selected ancient warriors knew of it. Even fewer had truly perfected it, for the arts were more of an essence that must be adapted to suit each weapon and battle individually. As the star of Earendil reborn, Legolas had inherited this knowledge. Not only had he perfected the arts for his own use, the Golden Prince of Greenwood had adapted it for use by a human, giving that Man the strength and skills on par with the most powerful elven warriors in battle.  
  
Soon, Estel would no longer need him. Soon, the boy would have all the skills he needed to take up his birthright as Aragorn, king of Man, and unite all his people against Sauron. And Legolas would have fulfilled his duties. he would finally be free to die. Soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Elf mage sensed that the magic boundaries of his lands had been crossed. He reached out with his powers and saw that the intruders were elves from Rivendell. He knew they were here to take Estel. As much as the boy had learnt in the past three months, he was not ready. There still was too much potential in him that Legolas knew would be left undiscovered if they were to part now.  
  
I could take Estel and run. I could return him to Rivendell after his training is complete. But now that the Elves know the future King of Men was missing, they will not give up that easily. Sooner or later, they will involve Lady Galadriel. I do not wish to go against her since she is the oldest and wisest of the Elves. Even if she did not interfere, Lord Elrond might think this important enough to use the powers of Vilya to locate Estel. If Sauron were to sense it, the whole Imladris would be in danger.   
  
"What is wrong, Shadow?" asked the boy. Estel had learned that his mentor's mood could affect their surroundings. When Shadow had sang for him and stroke his hair to lure him to sleep earlier, as was their custom since the first night, the boy had felt peace and tranquility, not only inside him but all around him. Now, even in his sleep, he could feel the air in the cave tense. He knew something was bothering Shadow.  
  
The Elf looked at the boy he did not dare love. He must tell him. This should be entirely Estel's decision, even if it would kill him with grief. "A scouting party from Rivendell is close. They are looking for you. Would you like to return with them?"  
  
He was about to blurt out that his only wish was to stay here forever with Shadow when he thought of his foster family. While the other Elves in Rivendell had made his life very hard, his foster family had always protected him. They had important duties but they always try to make time for him. They must be worried sick about him by now. There was also the fact that he was the heir of the throne of Gondor. Shadow believed that he would make a good king; he wanted so much to prove to his mentor that he was worthy of his faith and kindness. As much as wished to be with Shadow, he knew his duty was to return to Rivendell. Besides, there was the little matter of his heart. Every day he stayed with Shadow, he fell more and more in love; a love that he knew was not requited. Returning to Rivendell now would hurt deeply, but it would save him from the inevitable heartbreak when Shadow finally decides to leave him. He was sure that would destroy him.  
  
"I will return with them," Estel said in a broken whisper. He loathed letting Shadow see him cry, but he could not stop his tears from flooding his eyes.  
  
It was what Legolas expected. But why is he crying? Can it be that part of him wants to stay here. with me? The Elf knew there was only one way to find out. "Estel, you have told me what you will do, now please tell me what you want to do?"  
  
The boy stared mutely at him; the pain in the boy's eyes hurting Legolas a thousand times more than the grief in his own heart. The Elf had his answer; he would not leave his apprentice. Both of them would go to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Day of Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. Thanks again Legolas' sweetie for being my beta =)  
  
Chapter set 10 years after the last one. Estel's 26 now!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Day of Discoveries  
  
It was a hot summer day. The afternoon sun shone brightly over Rivendell. Creatures of the forest lounged lazily in the cool shade of the trees, wishing for a small breeze that would stir the stale oppressive air. A lone figure braved the heat and ran rapidly through the forest. He was tall and muscular with a broad chest and strong limbs. His shoulder length dark hair framed a ruggedly handsome face and intense steely grey eyes. He wore a dark brown shirt and matching breeches, the simple traveling garb of a ranger.  
  
He stopped as he reached a small ravine, keen eyes scanning his surroundings for anything hidden in the trees. Without warning, a smaller hooded figure leapt out of a tree directly behind the man, tackling him to the ground. Before the man could react, he found a knee on his spine and a blade pressed close to his throat. Strangely enough, the man did not seem concerned by his helplessness. He started laughing. The blade was withdrawn and the smaller figure rose gracefully before helping the man up.  
  
"You never ceases to surprise me, Shadow," Estel said, still laughing.  
  
"I try. Besides, you have been getting so good with your sword that I figure soon the only way to beat you was an ambush," the Elf teased gently.  
  
Legolas had been staying in this ravine for ten years now, since he came to Rivendell with Estel. The River Bruin would flood this entire area every rain season, so no one came here. The Elf mage had been secretly using his magic to control the river so that it only covered part of the gorge, giving him the perfect hiding place. His apprentice would come to him almost every day, at first to continue his lessons, now more to practice his skills and speak with him.  
  
It was almost six years ago when the young man had beaten all the Elves in his class and was for want of a better sparring partner. That was when Estel became the youngest member of the elite troop of Rivendell. He had since then joined his foster brothers on Orc hunts and sometimes traveled north to assume his duties as a chieftain of the Dunedains.  
  
Legolas had always gone with him, following his company in the shadows to ensure the young man's safety. On more than one occasion, the Elf had found it necessary to fire a few arrows at some unsuspecting Orcs that succeeded in approaching Estel unnoticed.  
  
And there were the few times where his apprentice decided to be the heroic decoy for his companions, against entire Orc armies no less. Legolas had to actually join the young ranger in battle, as the enemies were so numerous that emptying his quiver would merely reduce their numbers by a small fraction. Any other two warriors would not have survived such overwhelming odds, but Estel and Legolas fought together in such perfect unison that despite their large superiority in numbers, their enemies could not find any opening.  
  
First, Legolas would pick off all the archers with his arrows. Then, the two would run until the enemy had them cornered. Though they could not retreat, the Orcs could only rush them in a semi-circle and never from behind, which made defending much easier. The pair would fight in tandem; each knowing what the other would do before he made the move. When one attacked, the other defended or rested to regain his strength. With that strategy, they were able to outlast the onslaught of large Orc armies until daylight forced their foes to withdraw. Throughout these battles, the elf mage was careful not to use his magic. He had broken his vow once; he would not do so again. He would only lend Estel his strength as a warrior and not the powers of the Star of Earendil.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Guess what happened today?" Estel asked excitedly. He could not wait to tell his mentor what happened. He did not want to sound arrogant, but he really was so proud of himself.  
  
"Let me see, a beautiful Elf maiden proposed to you?" the elf teased, receiving an icy glare from Estel. He continued jokingly and said, "No? Maybe another experienced and distinguished warrior sought your bed?"  
  
"No! I beat Elladan today at sword practice!! Could you believe that? Elladan, my foster brother and the best swordsman in Rivendell other than Lord Glorfindel!!" Estel was screaming, but he did not care.  
  
Legolas shook his head in mock exasperation and said, "And I thought you were actually going to tell me something surprising. I told you more than two weeks ago that if you could defend yourself against his thrust and slash combination, then feign right and attack left with your elbow, you would beat him."  
  
Estel stared at his mentor. Shadow had just described the final part of his match against his foster brother, without even being there. He did not remember his mentor teaching him how to best Elladan; and he would never forget something like that. "When did you tell me that?"  
  
"When I asked you to use your brother's moves against me in our match two weeks ago. Remember that was how I beat you? And I thought I had trained you well enough to notice little things like that," the Elf said, shaking his head at Estel again.  
  
He knew taunts like that can no longer hurt the young man; it only annoyed him a little. One of the things that had not changed was that the Elf still liked seeing the peeved Estel once and a while, especially since he had grown up to be so reserved and composed. In the prince's eyes, his apprentice was still young and should not have to bear the burdens of the world on his shoulders yet. Legolas wished he could do more to help his apprentice; but in his current form, the only thing he could give was his guidance and friendship for as long as Estel wished.  
  
Legolas knew how many Elves and humans sought Estel's company. He had grown into a very handsome young man, a fine warrior who would one day be the King of Gondor. Though Estel loathed the attention he was getting, the Elf mage knew that the day would come when Estel would give his heart to another. The only reason the young man had not been interested in any of the offers was because they had come from those who had once looked down upon him. Some day, Estel would meet the right maiden and he would have no more time for his former mentor. Legolas had come to terms with that; the excruciating pain in his heart had long subsided into a minor ache. He was not foolish enough to hope that there would be a place for him in the life of the King of Men. He was just grateful for every minute that he could spend with Estel before that fateful day comes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Elf was so caught up in his musing that he did not hear Estel came up behind him. The ranger, fuelled by his success against Elladan, decided he would test his skills at surprising the enemy against his mentor. With lightening speed, he tackled Shadow from behind. The Elf, having sensed the man's intentions at the last minute, spun around to shove at him; but Estel anticipated that and captured his mentor's wrists in his hands as they fell.  
  
For the first time in his life, Legolas found himself pinned to the ground, with his arms held down by strong, callused hands over his head. He would be looking for a way to free himself if he was not so distracted by the man's closeness. The Ranger smelled of sweat and the great outdoors; it was a most attractive masculine scent. He could feel the man's hard hot muscular body against him, giving him butterflies in his stomach. Estel was so close that he could sense his soft breath on his face, taunting his resolve to not react to the man.  
  
Estel was smiling smugly on top of him now. The ranger knew that though his mentor was more skilled and agile, he was stronger. He was going to tease the Elf for allowing himself to be caught off guard, but words were refusing to form. He was too preoccupied by the feel of Shadow's lithe body underneath him. He had dreamed about this moment for quite some time now, in a much less innocent context, but the reality of it felt far better than he could imagine. He had not forgotten that Shadow did not want him ten years ago; but that was when he was still a child. He could not help wondering if things would be different now that he has grown to be a man. The first lesson his mentor had taught him was that if he did not try, he would never know; with that in mind, Estel pressed himself harder into Shadow.  
  
Legolas could barely stifle a moan of desire when the ranger pressed harder against him; nor could he control his body's reaction any longer. He could not allow this to continue lest Estel found out about his secret. He realized that his legs, though trapped between the man's, could still move. He hated to hurt Estel, but he had no choice. He shifted his weight and delivered a blow to the ranger's groin and sensitive inner thigh. The man cried out in pain and loosened his grip, giving Legolas the opportunity to roll on top of him and put an elbow to his throat.  
  
Estel knew now that nothing had changed. The Elf still did not want him. It hurt, much more than the rejection ten years ago. He would cry, except that he was now a proud warrior and warriors would shed their blood before tears. Instead he hardened his eyes and schooled his features into an emotionless mask and stared at his mentor wordlessly.  
  
Legolas rose and moved away from the man, returning his stare mutely. Why? Was that on purpose? Did he still want me, after all these years, despite how I look?   
  
Part of him wanted to believe desperately that the man desired him as he was; that would mean that Estel cared, that he loved him. But the rational part of his mind kept citing reasons upon reasons why that could not be. He wanted to cry; to scream at the man to stop toying with him like this, to never touch him that way again.... Unless he truly meant it.  
  
At that thought, he could not stop the small voice in his head from ridiculing him. Mean what? That he loves you? Look at him. Does he look hurt to you, as if he was just rejected by someone he loves? The man doesn't even look as if he missed that close contact at all. You know full well every Elf and human wants him and they are all better qualified to be his lover than you. You should be grateful that he is not disgusted with you.   
  
Watching Estel, the Elf knew his mind was right. The man did not love him at all. Trying his best to keep the defeat and hurt from his voice, Legolas said, "I must congratulate you; you managed to surprise me today. I do not think you will be needing lessons from me any longer." That said, the Elf turned and walked away, leaving a heartbroken dumbfound Ranger on the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lord Glorfindel's mind kept drifting back to the sword practice session earlier. The move Estel made to beat his foster brother was very familiar. The way the young man fought reminded him of the fighting style used by Arameius, the Numenor King who defeated Sarous 5000 years ago. But the Golden Prince of Greenwood who instructed him was lost in battle and there was no one else who had a mastery of the Ancient Arts to teach Estel.  
  
Glorfindel had known immediately that someone had been training the boy when he returned to Rivendell ten years ago. His skills at tracking, archery and sword fighting had improved dramatically during his three months absence. Lord Elrond attested to an equally astounding improvement in the boy's abilities as a healer.  
  
As in the past, each of the members of the household had duties and could find only little time to instruct Estel. Despite the lack of attention, it was evident that the boy's talents had continually developed in the time between lessons. Within the span of five years, the boy had gone from one who could not even defeat the youngest of novices to an accomplished Ranger and warrior. At twenty, Estel was made the youngest member of the elite fighters of Rivendell.  
  
For most part, the Elf was just glad that someone was finally able to help Estel realize his potentials. But if the young man's mentor was indeed Prince Legolas, it would be very good news indeed for the free peoples of Middle Earth. Glorfindel had no doubt that if the star of Earendil still lived, Sauron would hesitate to wage war against them. The prince's powers were legendary, rumored to be greater than the Lady Galadriel. The times were pressing and he must act soon to cover the true identity of Estel's secret mentor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel did not sleep well that night. His mind kept wandering back the scene during the day, when Shadow rejected him. Finally, after much tossing and turning, the man's weariness from a hard day's training drove him into an uneasy slumber. When he opened his eyes the next morning, he found his entire foster family in his room. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
His foster father said, "No, my son. It was just that Lord Glorfindel wished to spar with you this morning."  
  
Estel's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets in shock. Glorfindel was the best swordsman in Middle Earth. The warrior defeated a Balrog and was the only Elf to return from the Halls of Mandos. Estel could not possible spar with him.  
  
"I was very impressed with your skill yesterday in your match with Elladan. It had been a while since I had practiced and felt you a worthy opponent," Glorfindel said with a smile.  
  
"Come on, little brother. Get up and beat Glorfindel so that I would not be alone in my shame," Elladan teased gently as he pulled the young man from his bed.  
  
It was early morning. The courtyard was completely empty and eerily quiet. Not even the tress or birds made a sound. Training sword in hand, Estel knew he had no choice but to fight. He circled his opponent slowly, trying to observe his style. Shadow had taught him to never make the first move when facing an unknown but experienced opponent. He did not have to wait long for the elf to make his first attack. He was so fast that Estel could barely see him move. On instinct, the human had brought his sword up to block the blow, but he was unprepared when his opponent quickly shifted balance and lashed out with his foot. Caught off guard, Estel almost tripped and fell, but recovered just in time to duck and roll to avoid another strike. He could not believe how good Glorfindel was, he was might even be better than Shadow.  
  
The human tried to keep a distance from his opponent as he attempted to catch his breath and think of possible strategies, but Glorfindel was not going to give him time to recover. He struck from Estel's right, and when the man moved to block with his sword, the elf spun left, delivering a blow to Estel's head with his elbow from the man's unprotected left side. The match would have ended if the man did not realize the Elven Lord's intentions in the nick of time. Though he did not entirely avoid the blow, he dodged fast enough to avoid the full force of it. This was a fight Estel knew he could not win.  
  
The Elf attacked again. He raised his sword in an overhead strike, which Estel blocked easily. What the man did not expect was the elf to twist his sword down and hit the top of his head again with his right elbow. As he stumbled backwards, Estel thought the match was over for he saw the Elf readying to finish the match with one last strike.  
  
That was when he recognized what he saw. It was one of Shadow's favorite moves! Though his mentor had taught him how to counter it, the man had never successfully block it; Shadow had always won in the end. At this moment, Estel really had nothing to lose, so he bind his time, waiting for the split second when the elf had to lower his guard on his left flank before striking the decisive blow. Time seemed to slow as Estel saw the opening and struck. The Elf left out a surprised yelp of pain, losing his balance, and fell. The man took advantage of the situation and stepped on Glorfindel's sword to keep it down while rising his own to his opponent's throat. "Yield."  
  
Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. Even Estel could not believe he had just beaten Glorfindel. He knew he owed all this to his mentor, the one whom he had secretly loved for the past ten years, the one who would never return his love. All he could do now is make Shadow proud, hoping his golden Elf would stay by his side if he proved himself worthy.  
  
Both Glorfindel and Elrond knew without a doubt that the Crown Prince of Greenwood was the young man's mentor. Estel knew the weakness of one of the most powerful attacks in the Ancient Arts of Elven Warfare. No, the man not only knew it, he had had practice in trying to defeat it. Very few could use the technique; among those only one knew exactly how to beat it and that was Legolas. They suspected the Elf mage had his reasons to hide from the world all these years. But given the circumstances, they did not have a choice; they must find the lost star of Earendil. Maybe his light could save Middle Earth from darkness once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is your mentor?" Elrond asked with quiet authority.  
  
The euphoria from his victory vanished instantaneously. Had Shadow not warned me about the use his teachings except in battle with evil? How could I be so stupid? Estel knew how his mentor reveled in his solitude. He could not tell his foster family where the Elf was. He had no doubt Shadow would leave and he would lose him forever. Even if his mentor would never see him as more than a friend, that was a thought Estel could not bare.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Ada, [Father] " Estel lied.  
  
"Lying does not become you, Estel. If you would not tell us now, I am sure that we would be able to find out by tracking you when you meet with him," said Glorfindel.  
  
The man stared in horror at his foster family as his heart broke into a million pieces once more. He could never betray his mentor, and that meant he would not see Shadow again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vanessa: Cannot say much without giving the story away, but do keep in mind that I AM in LOVE with Legolas, and like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas; or else, I really wouldn't be writing. Please interpret that as you may =) 


	10. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review.  
  
A/N: Chapter set a week after the last.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Broken Hearts  
  
Rays of the setting sun painted the forest with a golden hue. The leaves and branches danced to the soft rhythm of a gentle breeze, scattering the dying light into glittering specks of gold. A lone Elf stood in the shallows of the river, his lithe body slick with moisture from his bath, his face covered by a mask. The sun's beams colored his pale skin in shades of bronze. His flowing long hair shone like molten gold, a light that rivaled the fading sun. The creatures of the woods were reverently silent, in awe of the sight of this mysterious beauty. The only sounds to be heard were the rustling of the trees and the flow of the gentle currents, singing a harmony in honor of their enigmatic guest.  
  
However, the soothing atmosphere of the ravine was unable to calm the elven prince's inner turmoil. Estel had not visited him for a whole week now, ever since the day Legolas told him there was no more he could teach the Man. He had expected it; for the past five years, he had anticipated that Aragorn would soon leave him and thought himself prepared for the occasion. But he was not. The pain in his chest was so intense that he thought he felt his broken heart torn into a million pieces and set aflame. He knew he could not fight the grief for long. The star of Earendil had passed the torch of being the hope of Middle Earth to Estel, the future King of Man. He no longer had a purpose for living.  
  
Legolas longed to see his home one last time before he died. He would journey to Greenwood, now Mirkwood because of the evil that invaded it. But before he could leave, he must see his apprentice one last time to say farewell. They went through so much together that he felt it necessary to put a proper end to their relationship.  
  
In truth, the Elven Prince was reluctant to leave Estel until he was sure that the Man had someone else who would share his burdens. Though many were supportive of Aragorn, they had such high expectations of him that they had only unknowingly added more weight on his shoulders. Being a noble, selfless and kind man, Estel had bore these loads without complaint, never worrying for his own well being, only wishing that he would not disappoint Middle Earth. Legolas felt that the Man should have someone to take care of him, to share his worries and fears, to have faith in him without any expectations or strings attached; a duty that the Elf was honored to assume. His last act as Estel's mentor would be to make sure that the Man would never have to face darkness alone.  
  
A small voice in his head, however, was taunting him, mocking him for giving altruistic motives to his selfish actions. You want to see him because you wish that he would beg you not to leave. The plan is to pretend to leave so the Man would have to admit having feelings for you to make you stay. You are the most hopeless, naïve fool in Middle Earth, Legolas. Estel would only be glad to see you go so he can finally be free to do as he pleases.   
  
Legolas knew there was some truth in his self-admonishment and shook his head in contempt. Whatever the reasons behind his actions, he must go; he needed to know the truth. He would confront the Man; if Estel truly does not care for him, he would leave. He was already dying of grief and there was nothing to lose. He would sneak into the House of Elrond tonight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estel was wondering aimlessly around the gardens, his heart aching from the prolonged separation from Shadow. Without realizing it, he started humming a song of lost love and longing which his mentor had sung for him before.  
  
// Wishing you were somehow here again, Wishing you were somehow near, Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, Somehow you would be here. //  
  
He was surprised when he heard a female voice joined him in his song, turning it into an exquisitely haunting duet.  
  
// Wishing I could hear your voice again, Knowing that I never would, Dreaming of you won't help me to do, All that you dreamed I could. //  
  
Her voice was beautiful and pure. The entire garden was still, captivated by their song. Estel found himself drawn to her; save for Shadow's voice, there were no sound more perfect to his ears than this maiden's. Her face was turned form him. Estel could only see her long wavy tresses, threads of dark silk floating softly in the gentle wind.  
  
When she turned, the man swore he had never seen a more gorgeous being. With her sensitive blue eyes, her delicate face and rosy lips, the maiden looked so ethereal in her beauty that she resembled an angel from the heavens. Estel had heard of the legends of Beren and Luthien, the King of Man and most beautiful elven maiden ever born. Looking at the exquisite Elf before him, he was sure she was Luthien and called to her, "Tinuviel, Tinuviel!"  
  
The maiden turned to him and smiled, "Who are you and why do you call me by that name?"  
  
It took a while before Estel could find his tongue, "I am called Estel, foster son of lord Elrond. But I am born Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. I called you by that name because a beauty like you could only be the elf maiden of legends."  
  
"Well, I am not Luthien, though many had mistaken me for her. My name is Arwen. I am Lord Elrond's daughter. I have heard much about you, Estel. Perhaps you would like to join me in a walk in the gardens. I am so curious to hear more tales of your bravery and chivalry," the Elf smiled again.  
  
Estel blushed and followed her. He could not believe he was smitten by her attention. Many elf maidens and warriors had asked him to join them in far less innocent things than walks in the gardens. She was incomparable in her beauty, but Estel was never the one to judge on a person's looks. After all, he loved Shadow despite his disfigured face.  
  
Would you stop being so stupid? Shadow does not want you!! Not to mention you could never see him again without leading your family to him.   
  
As much as it hurt, he must move on. He could start with opening his heart to new possibilities. He must admit he could not ask for a better potential love than the Lady Arwen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas sneaked into the gardens of Rivendell without much difficulty. He was glad he did not have to use magic to conceal himself. He was afraid Lord Elrond might be able to detect his powers. For once, he was pleased to have lived that many years as the Shadow of the Forest, it had trained him to be very good at concealing himself.  
  
He spotted Estel at the edge of a hedge maze. Seeing the man so unguarded, the elf knew he probably would not find a much better opportunity to surprise him. Silently, he moved into the tree directly behind the man. He was about to pounce when he saw her coming out of the maze.  
  
They spoke quietly and laughed together. It was obvious they were playing a little game to see who could solve the maze faster. The Lady Arwen was every bit as beautiful as he remembered her. He had caught a glimpse of her on her journey to Lothlorien over 2000 years ago. He looked at the pair and knew immediately that they were perfect together. With the Evening Star of the Elves by his side, the Man would become a great king. As Legolas watched them tentatively held hands, he knew he would not need to speak with Estel again. The day had come when his apprentice was ready to face the challenges of the world without him. His duty was finally done...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The following morning, Legolas began his slow journey back to Mirkwood. It was a full three weeks before he reached Lothlorien. Before, it would have taken him only ten days, but his grief had begun to take its toll on him; his strength and powers were waning. He had only walked for 5 hours, but his weariness was trying to force him to stop and rest. The elf was afraid that at this rate, he would die before he reached his home. Pre-occupied with his thoughts, the Elf did not even noticed as a team of Lòrien archers dropped from surrounding branches and aimed their arrows at him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Legolas demanded. He was humiliated by his weakness. He couldn't even put up a fight as the Lòrien warriors carried him through the woods and brought him before Lady Galadriel.  
  
"It is not your time, my Golden Prince. You must not die yet," spoke the Lady in his mind.  
  
He had never liked mental communications. He could gather his remaining powers and block the Lady if he wished; but at the moment, he just did not care enough to do anything. He merely just kept his mind blank, except for his grief and pain.  
  
Galadriel frowned. Through their connection, she could feel Legolas' pain. She truly wished that the Prince had not suffered so. But for all her powers, she knew she must not interfere with the matters of the heart. The Prince and Estel must deal with what lay between them on their own. However, she could not let the star of Earendil die. Just as Estel was the hope of Men, Legolas was the hope of the Elves. She had foreseen that only together would they be able to defeat Sauron.  
  
"Would you look into the mirror, my Prince?" asked Galadriel, aloud for she knew Legolas would ignore her otherwise.  
  
"Why? I know my own future. Everything else I do not need a mirror to see," the elf mage retorted.  
  
"What about Estel, Golden One? Could you see what the future holds for him as well?"  
  
She knew Legolas love the man too much to be able to do so. To use his magic, Legolas must concentrate and keep his mind only on the task. Strong emotions would distract the Elf mage. Aside from that, even if the Elf could control his feelings for the duration of the spell, Estel's destiny was bound to his own. As powerful as the Star of Earendil, he could not foresee all the consequences of his actions. Since Legolas had already touched the Man's life, in its own way, Estel's future was also shaped by the Elf's hands. Just as Legolas could not see his own future, he could not see Estel's.  
  
The prince did not like the direction the conversation was heading. He could sense what Galadriel was hinting at. Something bad would happen to Estel if he died now. The mirror was controlled by her magic, so if the Lady wanted to, she could project whatever images she wished. The mage knew well enough that whatever he saw could not be trusted.  
  
But would I gamble with Estel's life? I have lived with my pain and grief for this long out of duty to Middle Earth. What do I have to lose to exist a few more years to watch over Estel until he fulfils his destiny?   
  
Legolas closed his eyes and steeled what was left of his heart. With his inner light inherited as the star of Earendil, he drove his grief and pain into the deepest recesses of his being. He would keep it lock there until he knew Estel was safely on the throne of Gondor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Iam Incognito & GuevaraX5452: Most of the time, Shadow only followed Aragorn at a distance, protecting him with occasional arrows. It is only when the Man is all alone that Legolas actually joined him in battle. Aragorn, being the noble and self-sacrificing man that he was, usually tried to draw enemies off from the rest of his companions to protect them when they were significantly outnumbered. For no other reasons than my pleasure, he usually succeeded in doing so, which forced Legolas to come out and fight in the open. No one had actually seen Shadow and Aragorn fight together, except the Orcs, which were either dead or not on friendly terms with the Elves =)  
  
Shadow was very careful about never going into Rivendell, so Elrond & co. had never really seen him. And for most parts, they were too busy with their own work to confront Estel about his secret mentor or to actually take time to spar with the Man. In addition, Aragorn was very careful about not using the "more special" techniques of his sword style in practice matches with other Elves, he didn't really need to show his true strength to beat them. After all, he did promise Shadow he would only use it in battle against evil. I hope that answers your questions =)  
  
Vanessa: For this story, I decided to make Estel aware of his birthright from the start. It was part of why Estel was so self-effacing as a child, besides the lack of attention. I did make it so that he started assuming his duties as chieftain of the Dunedains at 20, which was the age when he found out about he was Aragorn in the book. Also, I moved the time he met Arwen back 6 years as well, in case you are wondering =) 


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review  
  
A/N: Set five years after the last chapter. I decided to make Aragorn in his 30's for FOTR. This is alternate universe, so don't flame. But, I do think it is kind of gross to put perfect, beautiful Legolas with a 87 years old guy !! So I am NOT going to do it!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Reunion  
  
Strider had been waiting at the Prancing Pony for two days. Gandalf had not yet arrived. It was not like the wizard to be late, and the ranger was concerned for his safety. He watched as four hobbits walked into the room. Three of them were child-like in their innocence as they sang, danced and drank with the crowd. The last one however was quiet and apprehensive. His wide blue eyes betrayed a fear that he could not hide. Strider knew without a doubt that he was the Ring Bearer. That fear could only be brought on by one thing; the hobbit must have already had his first encounter with the Ringwraiths. They could no longer wait for Gandalf.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hooves of a great white horse thundered in the splashing rain. As if sensing the urgency of the rider, the horse had quickened its strides. They were only half an hour from Bree. The masked rider could only hoped that he was not too late.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He could not believe his eyes when the Ring Bearer slipped on the One Ring by accident and disappeared. As soon as he reappeared, Strider caught him by the arm and dragged him upstairs into his room.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill. It was no mere trinket you carry," Strider said as he put out the candles in the room. He knew the Wraiths had sensed the power of the One and were coming. He must find a way to evade them without a fight. On his own, he might be able to fend off the Nazgûl, but he could not do so while protecting four unarmed Hobbits.  
  
"I carry nothing," the hobbit said unconvincingly.  
  
"Good, you are frightened, but not nearly frightened enough. I know what it is that hunts you," the ranger had moved closer to the hobbit, intending to scare some sense into him.  
  
That was when the door burst open. The other three hobbits armed with a frying pan, a stool and a candlestick rushed in. "I will have you, Longshanks!" yelled the sandy blond one.  
  
Strider would have laughed if the circumstances had been different. He was about to speak his reassurances when he felt the sudden chill in the air within the inn. The Wraiths have arrived and they were trapped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ranger yelled at the hobbits to get behind him, which they all very swiftly complied. Nine tall figures dressed in black armor and cloaks began to enter the room. With their blades drawn, they formed a semi circle as they advanced on Strider. The man knew there were too many to fight in such a confined space; but he would die trying to protect the Ring Bearer.  
  
At the moment before the Wraiths reached him, a brilliant light exploded in the room. The Nine screamed in pain and Strider felt a familiar hand on his arm.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" urged a voice he knew so well, a voice he had thought he would never hear again.  
  
With the Wraiths still blinded and immobilized by the light, the hobbits and ranger quickly followed the hooded figure out of the room and into the winding streets of Bree.  
  
Strider knew that he should be paying attention to their surroundings, but his rebellious senses decided to study his mentor instead. An old grey cloak covered the Elf's lithe, desirable body. He wore it with the hood drawn over his head, offering some small protection from the downpour. The ranger found himself missing the sight of his mentor's golden hair, which was concealed under the hood. In fact, he could barely see the mask that covered Shadow's face and the shining azure eyes, ever so watchful of their surroundings. The rain had dampened his mentor's orchid scent somewhat, but at this close range, with Shadow's hand still linked to his arm, he could detect a trace of the soothingly seductive scent. The grip on his arm was strong, slender fingers hiding the true strength of the Elf. The contact was radiating heat, sending warmth down the ranger's body in the cold wet night.  
  
Stop it, Aragorn. You know that this feeling is inappropriate since you are attached to Arwen now. You love her and you will marry her. With the iron resolve that he had spent years building, Strider pushed the thought of his mentor aside and returned to scanning the surroundings for signs of danger.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shadow's pace was quick; Aragorn had to keep glancing behind to make sure the hobbits were keeping up. They traveled in silence throughout the night in the rising storm. At first light, they had reached boundaries of the forest of Imladris. The ranger could see that the Hobbits were hungry and tired. They could not continue for long. He wished they had not fled the town in such a hurry; Strider had not have the time to prepare supplies for their long track to Rivendell through the wild. As things were now, he must stop and hunt for food daily if his information on Hobbits' eating habits were true, which would slow their journey considerably.  
  
"Shadow, we must stop. The little ones cannot continue. They need food and rest. Please watch over them as I go hunt."  
  
Without a word, his mentor turned and whistled. After a few moments, the sound of a horse approaching their camp filled the company's ears. Aragorn could not help tensing and putting his hand on Anduril's hilt until he saw that the intruder was a rider-less white horse, with a few packs attached to its saddle. It stopped a little in front of Shadow and put his head against the elf's chest. His mentor gently patted it and sang to it softly for a while before gathering the packs from the horse's saddle.  
  
As he watched the play between Shadow and the horse, the sadness of being separated from the Elf struck him hard. He wanted so much for Shadow to sing for him and stroke his hair as he once did.  
  
Stupid man, you are jealous of a horse!! Aragorn mentally reprimanded himself.  
  
Even as he reminded himself that he loved Arwen now, a part of his heart knew the Elf maiden could never truly take Shadow's place. Whenever he had doubts, the Lady would comfort him with gentle encouraging words. But he knew Arwen had been protected all her life. How could she know that Aragorn would be able to defeat the darkness he faced when she did not even have a concept of evil? It was not the same with Shadow, who had seen the worst of human nature. Despite that, his mentor still believed in him, in his strength and goodness.  
  
Part of him wanted so much to tell the Elf how he truly felt, but he knew he would not tempt fate, even if he were not attached to Arwen. After these five years, he could finally see his love again; he would not risk pushing him away so soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas walked over to join the man and hobbits after retrieving his packs from Lightening. He had a dream two weeks ago that Estel was in danger. It was much like the one he had 5000 years ago about Arameius. Since he did not wish to use his magic where his love was concerned, he had traveled to Lothlorien to consult the Lady Galadriel. As soon as he found out the man was headed for Bree to meet Gandalf and escort the Ring Bearer to Rivendell, he knew that was where the danger laid.  
  
He had guessed they would need a hasty escape since he would rather not battle the Nazgûl inside the city. There were too many people in Bree and the chances of innocent bystanders getting hurt were too great. The Ringwraiths might unleash their anger at the townsfolk after the battle if the Elf fought them there. It was much better to draw them from the city before a confrontation, so Legolas had prepared for the occasion.  
  
He had left Lightening outside the city and asked the horse to wait for him at the edge of the forest. He also had brought food enough for a month's journey for four. He had heard of the legendary appetites of the hobbits and did not wish the Ring Bearer to go hungry.  
  
In anticipation of the inevitable battle with the Nazgûl, he brought his weapons from his days as Prince of Greenwood. His twin knives, named Maldalaïsse, a gift from the smiths of Eregion from times before the forging of the Great Rings. They were made especially for him in honor of his beauty and light; enchanted weapons that only he could wield, Golden Leaves for the Golden Prince. They could penetrate through a Wraith's darkness to wound them temporarily. He was sure that the Ringwraiths would hesitate to attack the company again once they had a taste of his blades. He thought himself completely in control of the situation and ready for what lied ahead, but he was wrong.  
  
What he did not prepare for was how positively captivating Estel had become. He was so distracted by the Man's presence that he could barely keep his concentration to cast the immobilization spell on the Nazgûl. It was not that Estel's appearance had changed much during the past five years. Except for the manly stumbles overgrowing his strong sculpted jaw, Estel did not look that difference.  
  
It was the Man's aura that enchanted Legolas. The nobility and courage that shone through his steely grey eyes when he faced the Ringwraiths, the kindness and thoughtfulness as he regarded the Hobbits and the quiet authority in his voice as the Man spoke to him; these kept the Crown Prince of Greenwood spellbound under Aragorn's own brand of magic. The Elf had no doubt the Man was a great leader whom any follower would gladly die for.  
  
Concentrate, Legolas!! You are here only to protect Estel and the Hobbits, nothing more. The man has Arwen now. Legolas thought as he handed some dried fruits and meats to Aragorn.  
  
"There is no need to hunt. I have sufficient food for our journey. Please help yourselves to as much as you like. We cannot linger here long though. We need to put more distance between us and the city," the elf said as he pushed back his hood to reveal his golden hair and masked face. He took a seat next to the Hobbits and handed them a whole bagful of food.  
  
The Hobbits did not seem at all concerned about his appearance. At the promise of food, the Elf could see the Hobbits' eyes lit up. He had thought they would be more suspicious, given their previous experience with the Wraiths; but happily chewing on some sweet dried mango that Legolas had obtained from Lothlorien, the Halflings looked like content children. The Elf made a mental note to protect these little ones as much as he could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn's mind was not on food or the Hobbits. His eyes kept wandering back to Shadow, who sat next the Halflings. It hurt that his mentor had chosen to sit with the little ones instead of him. Could it be that the Elf was still uncomfortable around him after his little display of affections five years ago?  
  
The Hobbits, after their bellies were somewhat satisfied, looked up at the mysterious hooded figure. Sam noticed immediately that the stranger had pointy ears and cried excitedly, "You're an Elf!! I finally get to meet an elf. I am sorry Master Elf for our poor manners. I am Sam, this is my Master, Frodo."  
  
Pippin, who did not wished to be left out of the introductions, chimed in. "I am Pippin, my friends called me Pip. I am a cousin of Frodo, twice removed on his mother's side.."  
  
Merry elbowed the younger Hobbit lightly in the stomach and said with a smile, "I don't think he wants to know your entire lineage, Pip. I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, you can call me Merry."  
  
Legolas could feel four pairs of eyes scrutinizing him, well, actually five. He felt the intense heat of Estel's gaze a while ago, ever since he had taken his seat with the Hobbits. He knew the little ones expected him to introduce himself and were probably curious as to why he wore a mask. The Elf was trying to make up some answer when Aragorn came to his rescue.  
  
"This is my mentor, Shadow. He taught me all that I know." His reply was short and curt. His tone and expression clearly indicating that he wished the Hobbits to drop the subject. Though the Halflings were innocent in the ways of the world, they could sense that Strider was not one to be trifled with. Since they would have to depend on their companion for protection on their journey, they thought it best to remain in good terms with the Man so they averted their gazes and returned to their meal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas saw the exchange and felt bad that he was the cause of the unease between the Man and Hobbits. He needed a strategy to defuse the tension, but his mind refused to function properly with Estel so close and staring at him. He needed to get away and clear his head.  
  
"I will go refill the water skins," making up a random excuse to leave their camp.  
  
Legolas found Lightening in a small clearing of the forest. Seeing Aragorn again had brought his pain and grief close to the surface and it was taking most of his powers just to keep it from destroying him. The Elf knew he needed the quiet company of something familiar to soothe his aching heart. He and Lightening had grown very close during their journey from Lothlorien. The Lady of the Woods was kind enough to give him the horse for his journey to Bree. As soon as the horse saw him, it ran towards him and pressed his nose against his chest. The Elf stroke the horse tenderly and pulled from his pockets some dried carrot treats. Though his friend was just a horse, Legolas was glad he was not alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The elf's excuse did not fool Aragorn. He knew his mentor was uncomfortable in their company and was afraid that Shadow would slip away without a word. He asked the Hobbits to wait at the camp and followed the Elf.  
  
He found his mentor in a small clearing with the horse. Once again, he found himself wishing for his mentor's soft gentle touch, despite his repeated mental chants of being in love with Arwen. At that moment, Shadow raised his head and turned towards him.  
  
"You have improved, Estel. I did not hear you until you were thirty yards away," complimented the elf.  
  
"If I have improved, you would not hear me at all," complained a slightly embarrassed Aragorn. He could even surprise his foster brothers, but apparently, there was no hiding from Shadow.  
  
Shadow laughed. It was the same musical laughter, only now it was tinted with a trace of sadness that broke Aragorn's heart. His mentor deserved to be happy; the Elf was the most wonderful person he had ever met. The sadness spoke of a carefully concealed vulnerability; it aroused a protective urge in Aragorn that he had not known. His mentor had always been there to protect him. He had loved the Elf for it, but now he wanted more. He wanted to be a shelter for Shadow as much as his mentor was his light.  
  
Stop dreaming, Isildur's heir. Weakness runs in your blood. You could not protect yourself, least say Shadow.   
  
Aragorn shook his head at that thought. Ever since the One Ring had reappeared, his mind had been plagued with doubts. He tried hard to cling to Shadow's faith in him, but it had been very difficult, without the Elf there by his side. He needed some proof of his strength. He would prove to himself that he could protect the one he cared for most.  
  
"Would you like to spar with me? I had not really had a good match for five years," requested the Man.  
  
Legolas looked at the ranger questioningly. He heard again the quiet authority in Aragorn's tone and knew it was not as much a request as a demand.  
  
But why? Whatever the reason, it would not hurt for me to access how good Estel had become, thought the Elf as he reached for the training swords on Lightening's saddle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was surprised at the ferocity of the Man's attacks. He had been forced on the defensive since the beginning of their match. He had to marvel at Aragorn's strength. The powers of his blows were astounding. Coupled with his quick footwork and vast knowledge of techniques, the Man was definitely the best swordsman Legolas had ever fought. Whenever their swords crossed, the Elf had to step back to stop his own sword from being slammed into his body or switched balance to avoid losing grip on his sword.  
  
Legolas had originally hoped to outlast the Man with his greater agility and endurance, but Aragorn had shown no signs of tiring after numerous rounds of attacks. The Elf knew he must switch to the offensive soon before his arms got too tired from blocking those powerful strikes.  
  
Swords were not Legolas' weapons on choice, their fighting style not best suited for his slight frame. But he knew it would be the ideal weapon for Estel; so every since he started teaching the boy fifteen years ago, he had fought exclusively with it, except at times when he used his bow. He wanted Estel to be able to learn by observation as well as instruction. However, as he blocked yet another slash from his former apprentice, he was beginning to wish that he was using his preferred weapons instead.  
  
The Elf decided to try one of the final techniques of the Ancient Arts, the one he had taught Estel how to defeat as a boy. After all, this was a test of Aragorn's abilities. He charged the Man but instead of thrusting, he leapt back and spun right with lightening speed, prepared to slash at Aragorn's side.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn could not believe that he was actually winning. He noticed Shadow's slight grimace when the Elf blocked his last attack. As he saw his mentor rushed him, he knew the Elf was going to use his favorite move. He waited and bade his time, hoping to defeat Shadow the way he had Glorfindel five years ago. As his mentor twisted, he swung his sword to strike the Elf's unprotected left. As Aragorn watched the edge of his training sword approached his mentor's side, his mind was ready to scream with the joy of victory.  
  
But that was not to be. Right before the moment of impact, his mentor released his sword so that he could back-flip over the Man's blade. In a fluid motion swifter than the eye could see, the Elf stepped behind Aragorn, shoving him forward while kicking the Man's legs out from under him. Aragorn fell forward onto the ground in a loud thud and his mentor's sword to his neck before he could even turn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You are amazing, Estel. I think you are the best swordsman in Middle Earth," said Shadow, smiling, as he removed his sword from the Man's neck and offered him a hand up.  
  
Aragorn glared at him and his outstretched hand. The Man knew he had tried his best and it still was not good enough .. and that hurt. "You have defeated me. Why must you mock me so?"  
  
Shadow's smile disappeared. His expression had turned serious and sad. As was his custom, the Elf's gaze bore into Aragorn's eyes before he continued, "I am not mocking you, Estel. I did not beat you at all. In a sparring match, a fighter loses as soon as he loses his sword. You know this. I dropped my sword so I could evade your attack, which means that the match was yours."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to begin to argue, but the Elf knelt over him and silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips.  
  
"All your life you had people piled their expectations on you. Because of it, you set such a high standard for yourself that no one on the entire Middle Earth could possibly achieve. Remember when I first met you I told you that you should doubt your instructors not yourself for your lack of skills; it is the same thing here. Maybe you should doubt your standards, not your abilities. You won this match fairly, by the rules; and yet you are not satisfied because it was not a flawless victory. Why can't you just be happy with what you have? How can you be so blind to the goodness in you?"  
  
Sadness emanated from Legolas. Seeing Estel torture himself with his self- doubts was almost as excruciating as the pain of his unrequited love. He had thought that the Lady Arwen would take care of the Man in his absence; but he was wrong and Estel had suffered because of it. Tears were threatening to form, and he must leave before they subdued his resistance. The Man had been hurt enough, without the added burden of his grief and pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was speechless. Not so much from the suggestive position they were in, but from the depth of the faith and trust Shadow had for him. How he missed it for the past five years. That was when he noticed the glistening in his mentor's eyes. He wondered if they were tears. But why?   
  
He felt Shadow shifted and prepared to rise. His hands, through volition of their own, moved to his mentor's hips, gently trying to hold the Elf to him. Aragorn's mind was blank, except for the need to keep Shadow with him. He heard his mentor gasped in surprise at the gentle touch, but did not jerk away as the Man expected. Aragorn took that as an encouraging sign and sat up so that his face was only inches from Shadow's. Their eyes locked once more, for the first time, the Elf's gaze was completely unguarded. Aragorn could see the love and painful longing in those moist sapphire beauties, a perfect reflection of his own emotions. As if in a trance, they both leant closer to share their love's first kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I am aware that Anduril does not exist yet in this point in time in the book or movie verse. But since this is A/U, please bare with me that Narsil had already been reforged into Anduril for Aragorn =) Sorry, I like that sword...  
  
I bow to every author who puts Elvish in their text. Took me a whole hour just to figure out how to say golden leaves in Sindarin. It's Old Sindarin, I think since Maldalaïsse sounds much better than it would have in Classic Sindarin. And even then, I have to put multiple sources together and deduce what the term was... So I am apologizing in advance if it's not entirely correct.. 


	12. Hope and Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Story almost ending. But this chapter is NOT the end, so don't kill me yet!! People who want to flame me after this one, please wait until the next one before acting. I will post that one in the next twenty four hours, I promise =)  
  
Sorry to disappoint all of my reviewers, but as I said before the whole story was drafted ahead of time, and I really liked it the way it is =)  
  
Please, please review.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 10: Hope and Grief  
  
Legolas was preparing to move off the Man, when he felt gentle hands upon his hips. He gasped in surprise at Aragorn's gentle hold. He was too shock to react when the Man rose and scorched his mind with those intense stormy grey eyes. If thoughts had not left him, the Elf would have guarded his emotions. But the combined force of Aragorn's probing gaze and his own grief had robbed Legolas temporarily of his defenses, allowing Estel to see for the first time his secret, his hidden love for the Man. It was a few minutes before it registered in the Elf's mind that he saw the same expression on Aragorn's face, only inches away from him. Unconsciously, Legolas leant forward for his true love's kiss, the one he had waited 5000 years for.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
But before contact was made, an unceremonious thud broke the magic of the moment. Both Aragorn and Legolas leapt apart, training swords in hand and stared towards the source of the sound. Two Hobbits laid in a heap on the forest floor as they tried to untangle themselves to get up.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. We were just looking for some firewood. Just pretend we are not here at all and carry on," Merry lied unconvincingly as dragged the protesting Pippin from the scene as quickly as possible.  
  
Aragorn turned to look at his mentor, wanting to continue where they left off, only to find that the Elf was no longer beside him. Shadow might be having second thoughts about this new development, but the Man knew what he saw. He would not allow Shadow to leave him now that he knew the Elf loved him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas had rushed back to their camp without glancing back once after leaving the Man. He was not sure what had just happened and needed to clear his head desperately. Did I just see love in his eyes? Or was that a trick my senses decided to play on me?   
  
Of course, being in the same camp as two curious Hobbits, one of which had been obsessed with Elves since his childhood, was not exactly a good spot for mediation. Legolas soon found himself bombarded with questions from Sam about every aspect of Elven lifestyle. While he did wish for some peace and quiet, the Elf did not want to hurt the eager young Hobbit's feelings, so he answered as much as he could. He could not help smiling at the starry eyed expression on Sam's face when he started talking about the palace at Greenwood.  
  
Besides, the Halfling's constant questions made it easy for him to ignore Aragorn. Every since the Man returned to camp, he had stared at him with a predatory gaze. As much as Legolas would like to believe himself fearless, Aragorn's heated stare was beginning to unnerve him. But until he could convince himself that the Man truly loved him, he had vowed not to allow any physical contact between them. He had realized that his self-control around Aragorn was practically non-existent.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The anticipated attacks from the Nazgûl came on the third night of their journey. The Elf sensed their approach and told Aragorn to lead the Hobbits on and let him deal with the Nine. The Man, of course, would hear none of it. He was not about to let the love of his life face the Ringwraiths alone. Shadow merely laughed and said that Aragorn could stay if he wished, but made him promise to hide with the Halflings and not interfere unless the Elf looked as if he was in serious trouble. The Man grudgingly agreed; though he still disliked the idea of his mentor facing the Nazgûl by himself, he knew the safety of the Ring Bearer must come first. Shadow's suggestion was the best way.  
  
From their hiding place, Aragorn watched the Nine advanced on the Elf with his hand tightly on the hilt of Anduril, prepared to go to Shadow's aid. The Wraiths formed a circle around his mentor, with swords out, ready to thrust. To the Man's dismay, he noticed that Shadow was not even carrying a sword. What was his mentor thinking, going against the Nine unarmed? He was about to leap into the fray when he saw the Nazgûl had reached Shadow.  
  
With movement so fast that the Man could barely follow, Legolas jumped and somersaulted over the Morgul blades through an opening between two Wraiths. As he landed behind them, he drew two glowing knives from hidden sheaths on his back, slitting their throats in the same smooth motion. The two wraiths fell and screeched in pain, holding their necks as if there was a real wound.  
  
Without looking at his victims, the Elf mage had already moved onto the Nazgûl closet to him, slashing his back before the foul creature could turn. The Wraith next to Legolas had recovered somewhat from his surprise and tried to attack. However, the Elf easily dodged his high swing and sliced the dark creature's stomach as he ducked. Legolas then used his momentum and rolled in front of the next Wraith, slashing upwards as he rose, bringing his knife through its entire torso. A Nazgûl approached the elf from behind and tried to decapitate him with an overhead swing, but Legolas spun at the last minute, bringing one of his knives up to block the blow while using the other to slash the creature's chest.  
  
Only three of the Ringwraiths were left unharmed, one of which was their leader the Witch King. The creature stared at his fallen companions and the Elf. He spoke in the Black Tongue, "You may have won tonight but you could not protect them forever, star of Earendil. Without your powers, you could not hope to contend with the Will of our Lord Sauron." With that threat, the remaining Nazgûl retreated.  
  
The Hobbits rushed out of their hiding place and embraced Legolas, patting him of the lower back and telling him how he was the greatest warrior ever. Aragorn was at a lost for words. The whole battle had lasted less than 10 minutes; and it was not a battle at all, it was more like slaughter. He knew Shadow was probably one of the best fighters in Middle Earth, but he did not know that he was THAT good.  
  
He had only seen his mentor fight with a sword; now having seen this fight, it was apparent that swords were not Shadow's strongest suit. Yet, the Elf had beaten him at it every time. No matter what his mentor said, he still considered the last match a loss since he did end up on the ground with Shadow's sword to his throat as usual. He wondered what other surprises the Elf had in store for him. Aragorn could hardly wait to get to know Shadow better, much better if he had his way.....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The situation was becoming extremely frustrating. Shadow had been avoiding him for almost the entire week now. The Elf spoke little and only when necessary; always finding feasible excuses to maintain some distance between them. They have now reached Amon Sul and would be in the House of Elrond in six days. He needed to resolve the situation between them before they arrive in Rivendell, for he knew his mentor would not enter the Elven city.  
  
"I need to go look around. Shadow, stay with the Hobbits and protect them," said Aragorn before leaving to patrol the area.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, the Hobbits formed a circle around Legolas.  
  
"So tell us, are you and Strider lovers?" asked Pippin.  
  
Legolas, who was drinking out of his waterskin, promptly choked at the question and started coughing. When he finished, he was glad he was wearing his mask because he could feel himself blushing crimson.  
  
"No, we are just friends. I was his mentor when he was younger," stammered Legolas. He did not know why he answered them at all. It really was none of their business.  
  
"Are you sure? The way he looked at you so possessively and heatedly would suggest otherwise. And from the glances you stole at him, you are SO definitely interested," pressed Merry. Trust Merry to notice the most embarrassing things about people.  
  
Legolas merely shook his head. "Estel already has a lady. She is the Evening Star of our people, the most beautiful maiden among the elves."  
  
It was the usually quiet Frodo who spoke next, his words marked with wisdom well beyond his youthful appearance and his years. "I think you do not give yourself enough credit. I saw the way you fought the Nazgûl. You could have confronted them in Bree, but you did not because you fear for the townspeople's safety. I do not know how you look behind your mask, but I think Aragorn would much rather have someone as thoughtful and brave as you by his side than a token beauty."  
  
Legolas stared at the young Hobbit. His words were music to his ears, quenching the doubts in his heart. Aragorn did love him and he had been behaving appallingly to the Man. He must find the Man now and apologize. He had waited 5000 years for true love and he did not want to wait another moment.  
  
The Hobbits recognized the look in the masked elf's eyes and Frodo spoke again on their behalf, "You should go to him. After the beating you gave the Wraiths the other night, I do not think they will return so soon. We will be fine."  
  
Legolas whispered a very grateful thank you and rushed off to find his beloved.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn began to rush back to camp at the screeches of the Nazgûl. He leapt into the scene as the Witch King stabbed Frodo in the shoulder. He fought them off, with Anduril and his torch, setting some on fire and pushing others off the Watch Tower. As the last of the Wraiths fled, he ran to the Hobbit's side, picking up the sword that was used to stab him.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He need Elvish medicine," said Aragorn urgently as he picked up the injured Hobbit in his arms. The other Hobbits followed closely, their faces wet with tears from worry for their best friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas ran up the steps of the Watch Tower of Amon Sul. He was so distracted with his thoughts of the Man that he failed to sense the Nazgul closing in on the helpless Hobbits. When he heard the screeches of the Nine, he hurried back as fast as he could. He arrived as Aragorn swooped an injured Frodo into his arms.  
  
"What happened? How is he? " asked Legolas with concern.  
  
Aragorn would not even look at him as he walked past. Legolas put a firm hand on the Man's shoulder, demanding his attention; but he was unprepared for the fire in his love's steely eyes as he glared at him.  
  
"Where were you? You were supposed to protect them. I thought I could trust you," said the ranger with so much anger and venom in his voice that made the Elf flinched.  
  
"I.." Legolas opened his mouth to begin to explain, but the Man merely shook his hand off and proceeded without giving him another glance. The pain in his heart was stirring, threatening to overwhelm him. It was clear that Aragorn had passed his judgment and would not hear his explanations. Immobilized by the maelstrom of emotions swelling inside him, the Elf watched as the ranger disappeared with the Hobbits. As they moved out of range of his senses, Legolas gave a soft cry as his grief consumed him and succumbed to the beckoning darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn was furious with himself for leaving the Ringbearer alone. If the Hobbit dies, all would be lost. He felt that everything was his fault. He now pushed towards Rivendell with single-minded determination. He must reach his foster father as soon as possible. Every minute wasted here could cost Frodo his life.  
  
"Strider, he is growing cold. What should we do?" asked Sam, fearful for his master's life.  
  
"He is fading. Soon he will be a Wraith like them. Do you know of the athelas plant? King's foil..."  
  
"King's foil, that's a weed," Sam interrupted as a spark of recognition flowed through his mind.  
  
"It may help to slow the poison," answered Aragorn, trying to sound as sure as he could, before searching the surrounding undergrowth for the herb. The Hobbits needed his strength; he would not fail them too.  
  
Suddenly, he felt cold hard steel pressed against his throat as an amused voice spoke, "What is this? A ranger, caught off his guard?"  
  
He knew without looking that the speaker was his Lady, Arwen. He explained the story to her, careful to leave out Shadow's involvement. She used part of her light to keep Frodo to the physical world, but they both knew it was not enough.  
  
"Glorfindel and I had been looking for you for two days. We must bring him quickly to my father. Five Wraiths are behind you, where the other four are, I do not know," Arwen spoke softly in her sweet melodic voice.  
  
"Stay here with the Hobbits. I will take Frodo and send horses for you."  
  
"No, I am the faster rider, Estel. I do not fear them," his lady said, resolve in her eyes.  
  
Aragorn did not wish to place Arwen in danger, but he knew there was no changing her mind. He put Frodo onto the mount before helping her up. "Ride hard and don't look back."  
  
He watched as Arwen and the Ringbearer disappeared in the fog of the forest. All he could do now was wait and pray.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glorfindel had decided to split up with Arwen to check the Watch Towers of Amon Sul. From that vantage point, he hoped it would be easier to spot Estel and the Hobbits. When he arrived onto the top, he found a lone figure lying face down on the floor. When the Elven Lord spotted the pointy ears in the mass of soft golden hair, he immediately rushed to his brethern's side. Also concealed by the blond mane were hilts of a pair of knives. The markings on the handles were intricate, the elf had to squint to make it out entirely. When he did, he gasped in shock and recognition. These were the twin knives of the Golden Prince of Greenwood, the lost star of Earendil. Gently, the Elven Lord gathered the younger elf in his arms and turned him over gently. Legolas's mask had fallen off when he collapsed; his burnt, disfigured face was in plain sight for the older Elf to see.  
  
Glorfindel's gaze was filled with sympathy, not disgust. He knew why the Elf mage sought to hide from them. He could imagine how others would react to his visage. He only wished that he had found the Elf sooner so he could show him that not all beings cared for his appearance and spared the little Prince all the years of suffering. He replaced the younger elf's mask, for he knew Legolas would wish for privacy. Tenderly, he carried the Elf to his horse and rode back to Rivendell.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas woke to find himself in a richly decorated room. Gentle morning light filled the room from giant windows. Tree branches extended into the room through these openings, integrating it into the forest. Birds chirped excitedly from nearby trees, as if welcoming their new guests. The bed he slept in was soft and lined with the finest satin. He had not had such luxuries since he left Greenwood 5000 years ago. Though he did not know how he got here, he knew he was in Rivendell. A silver silk shirt with intricate embroidered designs on his shoulders and sleeves and a pair of suede green leggings lay by the side of his bed. At that moment, he noticed for the first time that he was in a white silken robe and that he had been bathed and cleaned.  
  
His mind cried in panic at the thought, They have seen my face!!  
  
He was about to bolt when his legs decided to give. His body was still very weak from his grief and he would have fallen helplessly onto the ground if not for the strong pair of arms that held him. Legolas looked up to see they belonged to a fair-haired Elven Lord, Glorfindel, who ruled Imladris by Elrond's side. As the light-haired elf placed him gently back onto the bed, the dark-haired lord of Rivendell approached his bed.  
  
"How do you feel, my Prince?" asked Elrond.  
  
Legolas frowned but did not answer. The truth was he felt fine; which was impossible since the last thing he knew was grief overcoming him. I should have faded, why didn't I?   
  
He had no doubt the two Elf-lords had figured out his identity because of his knives, Maldalaïsse, so there was no way he could deny he was Legolas.  
  
Have they told Father yet? If they had, it would definitely have been better if they had just let me die. It would break Father's heart to see me like this.   
  
"My Prince, Lord Elrond lent you his strength to bring you back to the light. We only wished to help you, Golden One," Glorfindel said with a smile. There was seemed to be so much tenderness in the fair Elf's voice that Legolas was sure his senses were still suffering from the aftermath of grief.  
  
"Please stop addressing me so formally, my lords. I am now Shadow. A fitting name for my appearance, don't you think?" whispered Legolas. Their kindness was putting him to shame.  
  
"You are who you are, Legolas. Your appearance does not change that. I can feel powerful magic upon you during our connection. Tell us how we might be of help to break this spell," said Elrond gently.  
  
"I, Glorfindel, would willing go to Mandos' Halls again to see your suffering end, Golden One."  
  
There was something in the fair Elf's voice that Legolas recognized. No, it was not just sympathy, it was adoration, but how could Glorfindel still feel that for him? Frustrated, the Elven Prince tore off his mask and flung it aside so his ugliness was in plain sight. There! That should show them I am NOT the same Star of Earendil anymore.   
  
Neither of the Elven Lords showed any reaction to his hideous countenance. Both of them continued to look at him with sympathy; except that Glorfindel's emerald eyes shone with a fierce protectiveness that was not there before. The Elf mage knew the fair Elf was vowing never to let anyone harm him because of his looks again.  
  
Could it be that Estel was not the only one that was not repulsed by me? That others would wish to keep me company as well?   
  
He regarded the two Elves once more and saw acceptance in their faces. He smiled slightly at them, knowing it would look no more than a twitch of his split, twisted lips. Elrond and Glorfindel both smiled back as the Lord of Imladris said, "Welcome to Rivendell, Legolas, Crown Prince of Greenwood. We are most honored to have the Star of Earendil in our Halls as guest. Please rest and regain your strength. We pledge to you our hospitality and our assistance in anything you desire."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn found he could not rest at all, even after he learnt that Frodo was out of mortal danger. His guilt over how he had released his frustration on Shadow haunted him. He wondered where his mentor was. He knew he had his one chance and he had destroyed it with his irrational outburst of self- directed anger. He had no right to blame Shadow; the Elf was only there to help him out of kindness and love. Love... Yes, Shadow loved him. Maybe the Elf would forgive him if he apologized. He must find his mentor before it was too late.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Though Legolas' heart was still throbbing with pain from the Man's cold words, it was not overwhelming as before. Lord Elrond's powers had helped keep his grief under control for now. Legolas must admit it was not just the Elf-Lord's healing powers. It was Elrond's and Glorfindel's trust and friendship. The way they discussed important issues with him made him felt like the wise Star of Earendil once more. And there was Lord Glorfindel, who was so protective of him. The fair Elf had even moved into the adjacent chambers in the guest wing to keep him company and watch over him.  
  
It had been five days since Legolas arrived in Rivendell. He was finally feeling well enough to explore the Elven City. He had been wandering around the private gardens for hours now. His weariness caught up with him and he settled on the lower branches of a birch tree for a rest.  
  
His perch had a clear view of a small elegantly built bridge. With the waterfalls of Rivendell as its backdrop, the scene resembled a canvas painted by a master artist. Tiny droplets of moisture from the falls permeated the air; the twilight created multiple rainbows in the mist, giving the scene a fairytale quality. The exquisite Evening Star stood on the center of the bridge, the perfect addition to the masterpiece of beauty.  
  
Legolas felt his heart stopped as the Man walked into the scene. He was wearing his traveling garb and looked as if he was in a great hurry. The Elf felt that he should leave, that he was intruding upon a private moment, but his body refused to obey him. He watched as Aragorn halted in front of his Lady.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Arwen gently.  
  
Aragorn was not in the mood for talk. He just wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible to look for Shadow. His mentor already had a five day head-start on him. With the Elf's abilities, he could easily have disappeared without a trace for Aragorn to follow in that amount of time. But he was not about to hurt Arwen because of his haste as he did Shadow at Amon Sul.  
  
"Yes. I thought I strayed into a dream," answered the Man softly, hoping that was enough to please the maiden.  
  
"Remember what I said to you then?" prompted the Evening Star.  
  
"That you would bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn whispered, barely able to keep the wince from his face. He needed to tell Arwen that his heart belonged to another before this goes any further.  
  
"And to that I hold," she said as she leant forward and kissed him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas felt a sudden jolt of pain burn through his entire being. Even with Elrond's powers, he could not keep this intense grief at bay. As darkness took him, he lost his balance and fell from the branch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They were interrupted by a loud crash behind the Man. The Evening Star's eyes widened with terror and screamed before fainting. Aragorn turned, Anduril in hand, prepared to fight whatever horrible creature that caused his Lady's reactions. What he found behind him was not a monster, though the sight struck cold shivers of fear into his heart.  
  
Shadow laid on the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. His face was uncovered, the mask lost in his fall from the tree. Aragorn rushed to the Elf to check his injuries and was alarmed to find Shadow's pale skin completely white and cold. Holding his love tightly in his arms, he rushed into the palace, yelling for his foster father and Lord Glorfindel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn carried Shadow to a guest chamber at his foster father's directions. He was told to wait outside while Elrond and Glorfindel tend to the injured elf. The Man did not understand what just happened. His mentor would never fall out of a tree..  
  
The two Elven Lords came out of the room wearing their grief openly on their faces.  
  
"I am sorry Estel, there was nothing more we can do," whispered his foster father.  
  
"No, Ada [Father]. Please, I will do anything; there must be some way," pleaded Aragorn. He could not lose Shadow, not now, knowing that the Elf loved him.  
  
"Estel, Lord Elrond had done all he could. It would be better if you just spend these last few moments with your mentor before he fades," Glorfindel said sadly.  
  
The fair elf too had grown very attached to Legolas over the past few days. He had never met the Golden Prince before, but he found himself smitten by the rumors of his beauty and light over 5000 years ago. Having met the young Elf, his feelings had deepened as he saw the inner strength of the Star of Earendil. He wished that Legolas would return his affections, but he knew the Prince's heart lied with Estel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn sat by Shadow's side and gathered the lithe Elf into his arms. Tears streaked freely down his face onto the Elf as he whispered brokenly into his love's ears.  
  
"Please, don't leave me, Shadow. You are my light; I need you. Please come back, I love you."  
  
With all the love and tenderness he felt for Shadow, Aragorn leant down and kissed the Elf gently on the lips; hoping to bring warmth and life to his icy cold love. The response was not what the Man hoped. Shadow shuddered in his embrace and breathed his last. 


	13. A Star Reborn

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review.  
  
A/N: This is second to last chapter. Happens immediately after Hope and Grief.  
  
A/N: Was going to post earlier, but found out Wednesday that 25th October was Legolas day and decided to wait. I will update all Legolas/Aragorn fics to celebrate our favorite Elf's day. That said, look for updates of my other things if you are following =)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 11: A star reborn  
  
Aragorn stared mutely at the still Elf in his arms. Shadow was dead. He could not believe that his mentor, his light, his love had left him. He had been sitting with the Elf for the entire night, holding him close and rocking him gently as he had always wanted to do. In his grief, he could not notice that the sun had risen and another day had come, nor could he hear the soft knock on the door.  
  
Lord Elrond hated to intrude upon his foster son's grief, but the time for the Council drew near. Estel must prepare for the occasion. He cleared his throat softly, "I know your pain. But you are the future King of Men and must attend to your duties. The Council will meet in three hours and you must be ready for it."  
  
Aragorn nodded numbly. He knew Shadow would want him to go. His mentor believed he would be a good King, he would not let his Elf down. It was the only thing he could do for Shadow now. He laid his Elf gently onto the bed and walked towards the door. Glancing at the peaceful still form of his mentor once last time, Aragorn closed the door and started for his own chambers to prepare for the council of Elrond.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The Man arrived to find Arwen waiting for him by his door. Aragorn knew he must tell the Lady that his heart laid elsewhere. He could not allow the Evening Star of the Elves to sacrifice her immortality for someone who did not love her. He would not be that selfish, even if Shadow was gone and Arwen would make a great Queen for Gondor. Though Aragorn would prefer to have more time to deliberate his words in order to cause the Lady the least amount of hurt, this occasion would suffice.  
  
Before he could begin his confession, the Elf maiden asked, "What happened last evening? How could you have left me unconscious and defenseless in the garden?"  
  
Aragorn flinched at the accusing tone in the Elf-maiden's voice. When he saw Shadow lay dying on the ground, he had lost his customary calm. He panicked and forgot that Arwen had fainted at the sight of his mentor. Though they were quite safe in Rivendell, he should not have left the unconscious Lady on the garden floor. In his grief, he did not even remember to tell Elrond and Glorfindel about the incident and ask them to help her. The Lady had every right to be angry with him. He had never seen Arwen incensed before, but the Man had a feeling that before the end of their conversation, he would have the opportunity to see the Evening Star of the Elves furious.  
  
"I am sorry, Milady. The Elf who fell from the tree was my mentor. He meant a lot to me and when I saw him lying there motionless, I was very alarmed. I just stopped thinking and ran for help."  
  
To Aragorn's surprise, the Elf-maiden anger seemed to have dissipated. Resignation and sadness took its place in her bright blue eyes. "You love him, don't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
The Man stared at Arwen in astonishment. "How?"  
  
The Lady smiled sadly and explained, "We have known each other for five years. You have never tried to do anything more intimate than an occasional chaste kiss or holding hands. And most of the time, I am the one who initiated the contact. Apart from that, there was the sadness in your eyes when you stared out into a distance. Every time I asked you what the matter was, you would pretend not to know what I was speaking of. I have always known there was a part of your heart that remained closed to me; I just never knew who it was that held it."  
  
"Arwen, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I should never have allowed our relationship to go this far. It's just that I don't really know my heart until it is too late," Aragorn said brokenheartedly as his guilt for hurting Arwen's feelings and the pain of losing Shadow tore at him.  
  
"I forgive you, Estel. I now release you from our vow. Do not worry about me. Our binding was not irrevocable until our first joining. I have not yet lost my immortality and when the time comes, I will sail West with my family. I wish you happiness in your pursuit of true love," said Arwen.  
  
She leant close to Aragorn for a soft good-bye kiss and walked away. Though her heart was breaking, the Evening Star finally felt free. She had done what she must and could move on with her life, free from the burden of her unrequited love.  
  
The Man was lost for words at his Lady's compassion and understanding. At the same time, her words reminded him that he had lost Shadow forever and that he would never be truly happy. When he watched Arwen disappeared down the winding corridor, the Man whispered a soft "Thank you" as silent tears crept anew down his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As the morning light hit Legolas' body, it began to glow. A gust of wind rushed into the room, lifting the blanket that covered the prince. The gale continued to grow stronger, gathering around the golden Elf. It formed a protective sphere, lifting the elf mage gently from his bed into the air. The light from the Star of Earendil grew brighter as the sphere of powerful winds grew larger, knocking over the smaller furniture in the room.  
  
Leaves from the trees now joined the vigil over their beloved Elven Prince, floating around him as tendrils of white light shot from the Wood Elf, entwining his body before reentering his still form. Sparks of fire ignited from the light dissolved the prince's robes as droplets of water from the surrounding falls formed a cocoon of mist within the shield of wind. As all five elements enveloped the Golden Elf, an intense explosion of light erupted from Legolas, blinding all the curious creatures of the forests that had been spying on the ritual.  
  
As the light faded, all became still and the Star of Earendil drifted slowly down onto his bed; eyes closed and breathing softly, a vision of a golden angel in the sweetest deep slumber.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glorfindel was wandering the gardens close to the guest wing when he heard the noise from Legolas' room. He hurried towards it as he knew the Elf had faded the night before and Estel had been staying with his mentor ever since. He was afraid the Man would do something to hurt himself in his grief. When he walked into the room to find the furniture in complete disarray, he almost rushed out to search for Estel. But a soft glimmer drew his attention to the bed.  
  
What he found there could not possibly be the Legolas they brought back to Rivendell; it must be a Vala fallen onto Middle Earth as no earthly creature could be that beautiful. Long flowing hair spun of the finest golden silk glittered softly from the light of the sun. The golden mane spread carelessly over the pillows, an untamed beauty to behold. It framed an exquisitely sculpted face, with deep-set eyes, delicate cheekbones and delectable rosy lips. Smooth creamy soft skin over a perfectly built lithe male body, with long shapely limbs and tight round buttocks that made the elf look both innocent and sensual at the same time. The gentle morning sun cast a golden light upon the sleeping figure, further enhancing his ethereal beauty.  
  
Glorfindel found himself frozen, staring at the golden beauty. His desire to claim this gorgeous creature warred with his sense of honor and his protectiveness. His inner turmoil was interrupted as the mysterious elf let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Glorfindel had ever seen; clear deep-blue sapphires framed by long golden lashes, their expression intense and gentle at the same, seemingly able to see right through a being's soul.  
  
The Elf slowly rose to a sitting position from his bed and stretched his arms. The Elven Lord once again found himself enchanted by the graceful movement as the lean muscles on the golden one moved and contracted. Glorfindel decided that his robes were definitely becoming much too tight and uncomfortable. Seemingly oblivious to his discomfort, the Elf turned and smiled at him. The Elf-lord was so bedazzled that he could swear he was seeing stars.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, what happened? I remembered going to the gardens and the pain when I saw Estel and Arwen kissed, but I could not recall any events after," asked a concerned Legolas. The prince did not like gaps in his memories. And that had been happening too often lately for his taste.  
  
When the young Elf spoke, Glorfindel was finally able to break out of his trance. But he continued to stare openly at Legolas, who frowned. It was difficult for the fair elf not to gawk as before him was the Star of Earendil. Indeed, the rumors did not exaggerate.  
  
Annoyed and slightly hurt, the prince demanded, "Why are you staring at me so? It is not the first time you saw my ugly face."  
  
It took several minutes before the Elven Lord regained control of his tongue and formed words, "If you are ugly, my Golden One, all the elves in Middle Earth are more hideous than Sauron's Orcs."  
  
Mystified by Glorfindel's answer, the Prince of Greenwood reached a hand up and touched his face. His face was smooth, his nose was actually there, his lips was no longer twisted and split in the middle.... The spell was broken. That would mean Aragorn loved him and kissed him!!  
  
"Where is Estel?" asked an excited, overjoyed Legolas.  
  
"He prepares for the Council of Elrond this afternoon, my Prince," Glorfindel bowed his head slightly after he spoke, a sign of reverence for the golden beauty.  
  
"Please do not be so formal with me, my Lord. You showed me kindness when most would cast me aside. Please, from now on, call me Legolas. I too must prepare for the Council. I could not think of a better place to make my first appearance in front of Estel," said the elf as he rose from his bed.  
  
For the first time, Legolas became aware of his nudity and turned bright red. Glorfindel, forever the gentleman, fetched from the floor a blanket and handed it over the blushing prince. The grateful young Elf wrapped it around his naked form immediately, and the Elven Lord could not help a jab of disappointment as the gorgeous body was hidden from his sight. He reminded himself once again that Legolas loved Estel before proceeding to help the prince search through the rabble in the room for some formal clothes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn sat at the edge of the open circle, almost inconspicuous to the other Council members. Elrond had began to speak, but his mind kept returning to Shadow. The Lord of Rivendell was interrupted by the late arrival of Glorfindel and a strange elf by his side. The Elf was a marvelous sight to behold. Sun-kissed golden hair tightly held back by his warrior braids, strangely reminiscent of Shadow's. He had a circlet on his head, green and silver leaves on a golden vine. He wore a simple silver velvet cloak, which perfectly complimented his golden mane and porcelain skin. The Elf had a delicate yet masculine face, with the most captivating blue eyes Aragorn had ever seen, which again resembled his mentor's. He moved with the feline grace and an added elegance of royalty, reminding the Man once more of his dead love. As he walked to his seat beside Lord Glorfindel, there were more than a few sighs of awe and mutters of praises from the Council. This one was definitely the most beautiful Elf on Middle Earth; Arwen did not even compare.  
  
You are going crazy with your grief, Aragorn. Every blond elf you see is reminding you of Shadow. You must get a grip of your emotions so you don't let Shadow down.   
  
As Frodo brought forth the Ring, Boromir, the son of a Steward of Gondor spoke. "Then it is true. The One Ring had been found. Why not use it? Long have our people fought the forces of Mordor. Only by the blood of our people are your land kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...."  
  
Aragorn had enough of this talk. He could see that the man swayed too easily to the power of the Ring. He stood and said, "You cannot wield it. No one can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone."  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of such matters?" Boromir asked viciously, challenging him.  
  
The mysterious golden Elf surprised everyone by jumping to his defense. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir looked at the elf questioningly as a rush of desire and jealousy coursed through him. Surely an exquisite being such as this would not lie. But why would he defend Aragorn so openly? Isildur's heir or not, the Man is just another common human ranger. What could a beauty like him see in that Man?   
  
When the Son of Gondor finally regained his focus, he asked, "This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," finished the elf smugly as if daring the Council to challenge him.  
  
Aragorn was beginning to feel uncomfortable at this. He did not like his birthright being announced to the whole world. Besides, he could not imagine how the elf could know so much about him. Not to mention the stranger's voice was again reminding him of Shadow.  
  
As if sensing his discomfort, Elrond spoke to the strange elf, "Havo dat [Sit down], Legolas."  
  
Aragorn watched as the Elf took his seat. Legolas... That means Greenleaf, a symbol of hope in the eyes of the Elves. He was named to be the hope of the Elves as I was named Estel to be the hope of Man. We would make quite a pair.   
  
As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a tirade of mental accusations followed. What is wrong with you? Shadow just DIED!! And here you are thinking about another Elf, just because he is beautiful and reminded you for Shadow. You are the most worthless, ungrateful man who ever walked this land!!   
  
The rest of the meeting was lost to Aragorn as he continued reprimanding himself in his mind. He did, however, came to his senses when Frodo volunteered to carry the Ring to Mordor. Gandalf immediately offered to guide him. He knew this would be his chance to prove his worth and help Middle Earth.  
  
He knelt before the Hobbit and said, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I would. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," offered Legolas immediately.  
  
Elrond, Mithrandir and Glorfindel simultaneously raised their eyebrows as they looked at him. The Lord of Rivendell spoke on their behalf, "I do not think you should go. Your duty is with your people. The company would need an archer; Haldir had spoken to me and offered his services before the meeting. He will take your place."  
  
Legolas knew this would happen. They worried that evil would befall him again if he broke his vow and used his powers. He had been preparing a speech for some time in his mind now to ease their fears.  
  
"My Lord, if the Ring is destroyed, my people would be free from Sauron's evil. I cannot think of a worthier quest than this. As to Haldir taking my place, I believe that this journey would be perilous and they would need the best fighters possible in their group. I do not mean to slight the Guardian of Lòrien, but if I recall correctly, I am still the only Elf to score perfect on the Trials of Warriors. Besides, I have already given my word. The Ringbearer has Gandalf for magic and Aragorn for swordsmanship and he shall have my bow, no more, no less."  
  
Elrond let out an exasperated sigh; the Star of Earendil was too intelligent for his own good. The young one was trying to secretly reassure them that he would not use his magic, only his combat skills on the quest. There really was no arguing with his logic without making a scene and Elrond knew they would have to let him go. After looking at the fair Elven Lord and wizard for confirmation, the Lord of Rivendell said, "Very well, Legolas. You have made your point and may join Frodo and the others."  
  
The rest of the selection of the Fellowship of the Ring went smoothly; as Boromir and Gimli the dwarf joined along with the three other Hobbits. The Lord of Rivendell only hoped that the Golden Prince would have resolved his issues with Aragorn before they set off on their journey. Their combined strength would be needed to see the Quest through. 


	14. Love and Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. Thanks again for all your reviews, they meant a lot to a new writer like myself =)  
  
A/N: Sorry for the confusion, but there will be one more chapter and an epilogue after this one. I decided to split this one off from the final chapter as it stands better on its own, even though it is short. The epilogue is being written at my beta's suggestion to describe some things...  
  
A/N: Takes place immediately after the last before the take off on journey. It will contain adult sexual content, so be warned. If you don't want to read that, you can skip to the last section.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 12: Love and Misunderstanding  
  
There was to be a magnificent feast after the election of the Fellowship. It was not really a joyous occasion, but Lord Elrond hoped to raise the hearts of their allies and take their minds off the impending darkness for the time being. The Lord of Rivendell predicted that everyone would have their share of pain and hardships before this war against Sauron was over.  
  
Aragorn, in particular, did not see any cause for celebration. His heart was still bleeding from Shadow's death. But as the heir to the throne of Gondor, he must attend. There were still a few hours before nightfall and the beginning of the banquet. The Man found himself wandering back to the guest room where Shadow laid to see his love again.  
  
He was surprised at the disordered state of the room when he walked it. His surprise was quickly replaced by rage when he realized someone had taken his beloved away. He turned and began to stalk out of the room to find his foster father to demand an answer. He was so absorbed in his anger that he did not watched where he was walking and ran directly into another smaller figure who was entering the room. The force of the collision shook Aragorn out of his rage; it was far less kind to the slighter being, who was knocked onto the floor.  
  
Aragorn looked at the floor to find the beautiful golden Elf from the council in front of him. He extended a hand and helped the Elf up.  
  
"Thanks. But please watch where you are going next time," the Elf spoke, shaking his head condescendingly.  
  
That was an insult to the ears of an already peeved, stressed and grieving Aragorn, who quickly asked in his most menacing tone, "What are you doing here? This room is taken."  
  
Legolas laughed. The Elf was delighted that Aragorn seemed to be unaffected by his beauty. He originally had wanted to tell Estel the truth right away. But something held him back. He knew that the hearts of Men were fickle. Though Aragorn's loved him enough to break his curse, he wanted to see if the Man would actually stay faithful to him. If he was going to give Immortality to Aragorn, he needed to know the Man would not leave him for the next beautiful creature that came along. He felt horrible for making Estel suffer longer than necessary, but after Arameius, he could not afford to be careless about his responsibilities as the Star of Earendil.  
  
"I believed that Lord Elrond had given this room to me. I should be the one asking what you are doing here," answered Legolas testily.  
  
If Ada [Father] gave this room to him today, where is Shadow? The answer that propped into his mind turned his expression into one that even dragons would fear. He grabbed the Elf by the collar and shoved him against the wall very hard and yelled, "What have you done with Shadow?"  
  
Legolas winced at the force of his head hitting the wall. For a few moments, all he could see was sparks of light interspersing a strange darkness. That had never happened to him before. But then, as the star of Earendil, he was born with the power and knowledge to defend himself; so he had never been thrown against a wall before either.  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip on the Elf's neck and repeated his question. This time in a soft dangerous hiss. Legolas could feel shivers down his spine as he heard the icy fury in the Man's voice; not the mention Aragorn's hands were beginning to interfere with his normal breathing. The Elf did not have an answer to his love's question, unless he told the truth, which he did not want to do yet. He looked for a way out but was unhappy to find that this time, the ranger had him glued to the wall very well.  
  
My hands are free, but that won't do any good since he is stronger. My legs are trapped this time, so kicking is out of the question. And I don't want to use magic... right, I could try that....  
  
At that thought, Legolas put on his most brilliant, seductive smile and whispered in his sweetest voice that he could muster under those conditions, "I don't know what you are talking about. I arrived late and this was the first time I came into this room."  
  
Aragorn's anger dissipated instantaneously at the smile. When the Golden Elf spoke, he began chastising himself for jumping to conclusions and hurting the exquisite being. He let go of Legolas and apologized, "I am sorry. Shadow was my mentor, he meant the world to me."  
  
"Was? What happened?" gently probed Legolas, wanting to hear more of what Estel thought.  
  
"He died." It was all Aragorn could say; even saying that caused so much pain that he had to fight very hard to keep the moisture in his eyes from overflowing.  
  
Legolas could not keep his love for the Man hidden any longer. He lifted his hand and began to stroke Aragorn's face lovingly. "Aragorn, I..."  
  
The Man jumped at the contact. He found himself reacting to Legolas, his manhood beginning to rise with need. As soon as he noticed that, he leapt back even further and cried out, "No. I will not do this. I love Shadow. I will not betray him like this. You are just another pretty face, I will not...."  
  
Legolas smiled; he had heard what he wanted to hear. He leant forward and kissed the Man, pouring his heart into it.  
  
Aragorn was stunned for a second as the Elf kissed him. Legolas' touch felt so familiar, so tender and loving, almost just like Shadow. Without thinking, he had moved to pin the Elf back against the wall and broke the kiss. One of his hands caressed the golden tresses, balling some in his fist and brought them to his nose. As he inhaled the Elf's sweet scent, it registered in his hazy mind that Legolas smelled of orchids and honey, the same way his love did. He stared for a moment longer into the exquisite azure eyes which shone with love and desire before he answered his lips demands to taste the sweet Elf again.  
  
The Man first laid a gentle kiss on the Legolas' deliciously pink lips. Wanting more, one of his large strong hand cupped Legolas' head to tilt it further upwards to deepen the kiss. The elf could feel Aragorn's tongue against his lips, demanding entry; instead of backing away as he would have done 5000 years ago, he opened his mouth for his beloved.  
  
Electricity arced through his entire body as Aragorn's tongue swept in, thrusting and probing, as if trying to get a better taste of him. Curiosity began to mount in the Elf, wondering what Estel would taste like. Tentatively, Legolas moved his tongue and brushed against the Man's. Aragorn tensed as he sighed with pleasure from the touch. The Elf, now emboldened by the effects of his touch began to imitate Aragorn's movement and returned the kiss in kind. The Man growled and deepened the kiss further, their tongues chasing each other until they were forced to break apart from the lack of breath.  
  
The break of contact did not last for long for Legolas barely had enough time to regain his breath before Aragron kissed him again. The Man's other hand had wandered down the Elf's side and settled on his behind. Aragorn began to squeeze the round cheek gently at the rhythm of the trusts of his tongue. Legolas moaned, as the movement started him out of his love- induced temporary insanity.  
  
What are you doing? You know you cannot do this without proper binding vows!!   
  
Legolas tried to shove at the Man to make him stop, but Aragorn was too absorbed in his desire too to notice. Instead, he began kissing and teasing the Elf's sensitive pointy ear as he grinded his erection against Legolas.  
  
His mouth free, Legolas whimpered, "No, please stop," as he continued to struggle against Aragorn. But that too seemed to fall on deaf ears.  
  
Hot shameful tears were now flooding the Elf's eyes as he thought, It is not supposed to be this way.   
  
But before he had to consider using his magic to stop Aragorn, the Man who just finished tending to one ear and was about to move on to the next, noticed the tears. Legolas' words and struggles registered in his mind and Aragorn released the Elf and jumped back. He stared at the crying Golden Elf and was so ashamed of himself that he turned and fled without another word.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn ran until his legs would carry him no further. He did not know where he was, or did he care. He lay motionless on the floor, eyes closed as venomous words of accusation burnt through his mind.  
  
You betrayed Shadow. No, not just that, you almost forced yourself on Legolas because he reminded you of Shadow. All they have ever done to you is be kind to you and love you. You repay them by betraying them both. You are worst than weak ....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas found his love lying on the garden floor. It had not been difficult to track Aragorn; in his haste, the Man had left a bigger trail than an Orcs army's for the Elf mage to follow. He watched Aragorn for a moment and realized he had seen that look on his former apprentice's face many times; Estel was reprimanding himself. He never got the chance to tell Aragorn the truth; that he was Shadow and the Star of Earendil. He wondered if the Man would be angry with him for deceiving him for so long. But there was one way to find out. He approached Aragorn, his heart beating so fast that he felt it might explode.  
  
"Aragorn," called out Legolas gently, interrupting the Man's mental tirade.  
  
Aragorn looked up in surprise to find the golden Elf standing beside him. The way Legolas interrupted his thoughts reminded the Man yet again of his mentor.  
  
This must stop now. Legolas deserves much better than this. Such a gorgeous being deserves someone who will love him with his whole heart; definitely not someone like me, who is attracted to him just because he resembles Shadow.   
  
However, the Man could sense Legolas would not leave him alone if he told the truth. The Elf was the stubborn type, as evident from the fact that he came after Aragorn despite what had just occurred. The Man hated to do this, but he must lie.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. I do not know what had gotten into me; it would not happen again. I am betrothed to Arwen and we plan to wed as soon as I become King of Gondor."  
  
Legolas stared in shock at the Man he loved. Betrothed... how can this be? The Man loved him ....  
  
Suddenly, he understood. Despite the feelings Aragorn had for him, they could not be together. Aragorn was Isildur's heir and he would need a wife who could give him children. That was something that Legolas could never do. The star of Earendil might be the most powerful mage in Middle Earth, but even he could not change the fact that he was male. The truth no longer mattered. He knew what he must do. After he saw the Quest through, he would never see Aragorn again. He would then fight his grief as hard as he could and when the time comes, he would fade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Guesto-chan: I really appreciate your offer of being my beta as well, but this fiction is already read and beta-ed except for the epilogue which isn't really written yet =) Thanks for the offer though.  
  
Lord Angelus: Sorry didn't put Haldir into Fellowship. I like the Guardian lots and thought it would not do him justice to introduce him so late in the story. He will be important in my other fictions though =)  
  
Grace: At this moment there is no sequel planned for this fiction. I like the ending and would rather leave it as is for now since I cannot think of where this story will go if I continue. I do not want to drag on the story too long.  
  
Natalie: Yes, there is at least one other A/L I will write for sure soon, but after Light in the Grey is done, which should not be too long from now provided that me and my beta was not too busy. I have another evil AU plot bunny in head dying to get out, but I am fighting it hard. Prince of Dreams decided to be naughty and gave me plot holes, while threatening to become a two part saga.... Not to mention this bunny is really really nasty, kind of like the one in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Am very afraid no one would want to read it. If little Prince decided to play nice after all, I would write a default chapter to outline universe and see what response I get. 


	15. Light and Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Last chapter, as I originally planned it. But since beta suggested that I should at least describe certain things, I will add one more... Cannot pass chance to babble about my Elf anyway =)  
  
Thanks for reviews!! Hope you enjoyed the story and ending =)  
  
Please, please review. It would make me really, really happy if I can get more than 200 reviews at the end =)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 13: Light and Shadow  
  
The company had been on the road for five days. Though they had not been attacked yet, all was not well among them. The two Men had developed a bitter rivalry; Gimli's constant insults of the Elves was beginning to test Aragorn's patience, the Hobbits were always complaining that they are tired or hungry and worse of all, was that the Elf and Isildur's heir had been avoiding each other at all cost.  
  
Boromir was jealous because Legolas favored the other Man and was further enraged that Aragorn seemed to not notice the Elf's affections. As a result, he challenged the Man's decision every single chance he had. Aragorn, accustomed to assuming a leadership role, found Boromir's attitude insulting. Though Aragorn was not a particularly proud Man, he would not have every one of his requests rebuked. Throughout their journey, those two wore expressions that reminded Gandalf of volcanoes about to erupt. The wizard was becoming worried that a fight would soon break out between them.  
  
The Elf had chosen to give the entire Fellowship the silent treatment. He had spoken less than ten words since they set off from Rivendell, carrying out whatever tasks that were assigned to him alone. Gandalf knew from experience that Legolas could charm any being he set his mind to. The first lord of Moria was so enamored with the Golden Prince that he commanded the dwarf smiths to use their first harvest of mithril to design a special suit of armor for the Elf to wear underneath his usual garb.  
  
Getting along with Gimli would have been easy for the Elf mage, if he would just acknowledge the dwarf. Gimli saw the Elf's silence as a slight and began to heap insults on all Elves. While the Star of Earendil had infinite patience, Aragorn who was raised in the House of Elrond did not. On more than one occasion, Gandalf had noticed the Man's hand tightly gripping the hilt of Anduril after one of Gimli's more crude comments.  
  
Gandalf knew that if Legolas and Aragorn were bound as one, all those problems would vanish. Both of these were natural born leaders, if their minds were on the task, it would be easy to settle the differences in the Fellowship. But with those two being tense and on edge, the Istari found the job of keeping the Company together on his shoulders; a burden that he knew he could not bear alone for long.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The company reached the edge of the forest of Imladris. As Gandalf did not wish to rest at the foot of the Misty Mountains, where he knew was a good hideout for creatures of darkness, he decided to stop for camp early within the woods.  
  
"Legolas and Aragorn, please go gather so firewood. Boromir, please go to the stream and get some water," said the wizard.  
  
The Elven Prince raised an elegant eyebrow at the old Istari but said nothing as he rose. Aragorn, who was equally opposed to the idea of being alone with the Elf, was not giving in without a fight. "I do not think it wise to have three of our warriors leave camp at the same time, Gandalf."  
  
"We are still in Imladris, Aragorn, we will be fine. Besides, gathering wood should not take that long," replied Gandalf, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn recognized that light in the wizard's eyes and scowled as he walked to join the Elf at the edge of camp. Why must Gandalf torture me so? The look he gave me just told me he knew how I felt for Legolas. He must also have heard about Shadow from Ada [Father], so how could he possibly encourage me in this?   
  
The Man had lagged behind in his thoughts. When he looked up, he found Legolas waiting for him, standing on a large root of a tree. The Elf was truly breathtaking. His green jerkin, silver shirt and dark green leggings fit him perfectly, showcasing his lean athletic body. Silhouetted against the twilight, a halo of golden light surrounded his graceful form. Long soft blond hair flowed gently against the wind, framing the delicate yet male face. Gorgeous azure eyes regarded him with a quizzical expression as Aragorn felt himself drawn towards the Elf with longing and desire rising in his loins. Even as he told himself he must leave the Legolas be, he closed the distance between them with a few long strides until he stood face to face with the object of his desire.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Why does Aragorn still look at me like that? He made it clear that he would marry Arwen when the Quest ends. Legolas wondered as he stood waiting.  
  
He had respected Aragorn's wishes and kept his distance, despite his love for the Man. It was the most difficult thing that he ever had to do, to stay away knowing Aragorn loved him back; and it had taken every ounce of his self-control and concentration to do so. He noticed things were not going well within the company and wished to help Gandalf maintain peace, but since most of the strife involved the Man, his hands were tied. He watched in alarm as the Man walked to stand only inches from him. Aragorn regarded him with such a smoldering gaze that the Elf was glad that his knees did not give way.  
  
"Well, we should hurry. I mean, you are right that we shouldn't leave them alone at camp with so little protection," said Legolas as he gulped. Suddenly, his lips felt very dry and he just had to lick it.  
  
Aragorn saw the movement of the Elf's tongue on his moist delectable rosy lips and without thought, he started to lean forward to kiss Legolas. He caught himself just in time before their lips met. The lies had worked in driving Legolas, but it did not change his own feelings on the issue. He had to tell the Elf so Legolas could be on his guard in case he lost control again as he did the afternoon after the Council of Elrond.  
  
"Legolas, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I am attracted to you, which as you probably know is a very serious understatement. But I know that the attraction was entirely because you remind me of Shadow, my mentor whom I love with my entire heart. You deserve so much better than that. The reason I am telling you this is because sometimes, I want you so much that I scare myself. I need you to be on your guard when you are alone around me. I would die before I hurt you but I am afraid that I might not be able to control myself, especially if the Ring were to exploit my desires," said an embarrassed and flustered Aragorn, all in one breath. It was the first time in many years for the Man to appear so un-composed in front of another.  
  
Legolas was too shocked at the revelations to move. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind all at once, so nothing was particularly coherent. The Man loves Shadow with his entire heart. He wants the Star of Earendil because he loves Shadow.but I am both Shadow and Legolas..he cares about my welfare so he tries to push me away.he is even warning me against himself..  
  
Legolas' head was being to spin as his keen ears discerned trampling footsteps approaching them, fast. "Yrchs," he whispered in disgust.  
  
Aragorn was about to apologize for his speech when he heard the Elf's whisper. In a flash, he drew Anduril and prepared to fight. But his friend had other ideas.  
  
"Go back to camp and gather the others. Make a run for the grasslands across the river. I will distract them and rejoin you later."  
  
"I will not leave you here," said Aragorn as he looked into the direction of the approaching Orcs. He could hear them now, though they were still out of sight. There were too many for Legolas to fight alone.  
  
"The camp does not know of the approaching danger. If the Orcs attacks them, all will be lost."  
  
Aragorn was torn between leaving the beautiful Elf and warning the others. He knew Legolas was right that someone must return to camp and protect the Hobbits. But he also knew first hand what Orcs did to their captives and could not bare the thought of their cruel hands upon the golden Elf. As he hesitated, he saw his friend drew his bow and started shooting into the foliage. "Aragorn, go!!"  
  
The Man loathed what he must do, but he did as Legolas instructed. He rushed back into camp and ushered the frightened Hobbits into running towards the river. Aragorn could hear the battle cries of the Orcs from a distance, but was surprised to find that none followed them. They crossed the river without any encounters with the foul creatures.  
  
Once Aragorn was sure the Ringbearer was safe, he started to run back towards their previous camp. He had not gone ten steps when a strong, wizened hand held him back firmly. "We are not out of danger yet. Orcs reside in the caves at the foot of the mountain. We will need your strength if they should discover us and attack."  
  
"But, Legolas..." Aragorn began to argue.  
  
The wizard laughed, "Don't worry about our little prince, Aragorn. He can take care of himself, better than anyone of us here could, I daresay."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas was slightly disappointed that there were only less than forty Orcs approaching him. He was more than a little upset that they disrupted his conversation with Aragorn. Two of bad qualities that life as Shadow had remained with him; a violent tendency towards creatures of darkness and a vengeful temper against things that tried to hurt Estel. He was looking forward to a good fight with these unsuspecting Orcs to vent his pent-up frustration for the past few days.  
  
The elf ran slowly in the opposite direction of Aragorn, allowing the Orcs to follow within his arrow range. As light from the sun was still visible from the skies, Legolas knew Orc archers could not aim properly at him. They must be very desperate to attack this early, before complete darkness. He paced himself so that he kept the foul creatures at a distance of about 40 yards behind him, turning occasionally to fire an arrow at an Orc archer. It was like target practice for the Elf; giving a swift merciful death to those he chose to bestow his arrows through the heart.  
  
When he finally emptied his quiver, he had cut the size of his pursuers to seventeen. He stopped at a small clearing to wait for his prey. All of the creatures charged him together. Legolas almost laughed as he watched the seventeen large bulky Orcs tried to reach him at the same time. The Orcs might have a large advantage in numbers, but they were definitely not too bright. In the attempt to reach their small target all at once with large swords, they were getting into each other's way; a few collided into another and two accidentally hit someone else as they drew their weapons.  
  
Only six managed to crowd in front of Legolas, but because of the lack of maneuvering room, they were all forced to use overhead or thrust attacks. The Elf easily ducked to dodge their blows and drew his twin knives, slashing all six in the abdomen in the same motion. Legolas rolled forward so the dead Orcs would not fall onto him and moved onto his next set of targets with Elven speed and grace. Within three minutes, the Elf had dispatched of all the remaining foul creatures and started to retrace his steps to fetch his arrows.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
An hour later, a very clean and happy Legolas returned to join the rest of the Fellowship. It was clear to his companions that he went bathing in the river. Not that anyone was complaining for the Elf smelled so sweet, a unique blend of orchids, honey and pines. Even Gimli stopped polishing his axe and stared at the golden beauty as he returned to camp. The Elf, having noticed the Dwarf's expression, bestowed his most charming smile on the bewitched Gimli. It was several long moments before the said creature was able to break out of the Elf's spell, shaking his head at himself and muttering, "Crazy Elves and their soap." Having heard the low whisper, Legolas let out a soft melodic laughter, which once again enchanted the entire Company.  
  
Aragorn was angry with Legolas for taking so long and making him worry. But at the strong fragrance of Shadow's soap, the Man could not found the words. He could feel the air heat up around him as his mentor's lilting merry laughter reached his ears.  
  
It's Legolas, not Shadow. Shadow is gone. This is Legolas!!! But even as he screamed the words in his head, he could only continue to stare helplessly at the Elf as he walked into camp to join the Hobbits across from him. Feeling the intense gaze of his love upon him, Legolas could not suppress a smile as he knew his plan was working.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Flashback:  
  
During his walk back to camp, the Elf had some time to clear his mind and decipher Aragorn's confession. He knew that his conclusions in Rivendell were incorrect; their problems would be solved when he told Aragorn the truth. He had no doubt now that the Man would accept a proper binding to him once he knew Legolas and Shadow were one and the same.  
  
The question became how to convince Aragorn without drawing the attention of the entire Fellowship. He would rather that they did not know about Shadow. Besides, the Man was so stubborn and blind at times that Legolas knew Aragorn would not believe him if he just told his story. The Elf was wrecking his brain trying to think of a solution when it dawned on him. Smiling mischievously, Legolas headed towards the river....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
It was as if the Orcs knew of his plans and decided to give him a hand. They attacked the camp that very night. Legolas sensed their presence and warned the others to prepare for battle. He watched as the poor Hobbits scrambled to pull their swords out of the scabbards; the Elf could not help a pang of guilt for scaring them so. The Orc band attacking them was only about twenty strong; Legolas would normally have taken off and dealt with them privately without alerting the others. But he needed Aragorn to see him fight, which would not happen unless the whole company stood their ground together. Instead of using his knives, the Elf decided he would use a sword since his former apprentice was more familiar with that style.  
  
"Stay close to Gandalf, little ones. Nothing bad is going to happen, you'll see," Legolas said trying to console the frightened Hobbits.  
  
At his suggestions, the Halfings immediately began to crowd Gandalf, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head at him in exasperation. The Istari knew that the Golden Prince planned to convince Aragorn with subtle clues that Legolas was Shadow; but he did not expect the Elf would see an Orc attack as one of his opportunities to hint at the Man!!  
  
The elf smiled back innocently and drew his sword, which made Gandalf frown yet again. Legolas being an Elf should be able to see their enemies by now and would normally have started firing deadly arrows at them. Instead, the prince opted for close range combat with the foul creatures. The Istari knew Legolas would never knowingly endanger anyone in their company; so he decided that the Star of Earendil must have the situation under control and that he could simply relax and enjoy the show.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The warriors formed a protective circle around Gandalf and the Hobbits. Aragorn knew he was facing the direction of the Orcs' charge. As he saw the first wave approached them, the Man moved forward to meet the creatures, swinging Anduril in a deadly arc. He was surprised to find that Legolas had immediately filled the gap behind him, covering his back should any Orc tried to attack him from behind. Aragorn spun left to avoid an Orc blade, bringing his sword up as he turned to strike another one on his left. Once again, the Elf had shifted in phase with him, killing the creature that originally attacked him. As the battle grew more intense, Aragorn was no longer thinking, he was fighting on instinct, in tandem with Legolas; just as he once fought side by side with Shadow. As the last of the Orcs laid dead around them, he was grateful to see that none of the creatures had got past them and reached the Hobbits.  
  
The Hobbits rushed forward in excitement and hugged them. When they finally released them, Merry looked up at them in awe and asked, "How did you guys do that? The way you two move in perfect unison made it look as if you were dancing. Did you two know each other all your lives or something?"  
  
To that, Legolas gave only a coy smile and walked off. Aragorn had no answer either and could only stare after the Elf, asking himself the same question.  
  
Legolas knew all my moves before I make them. That was the only way we could fight together like that. But how could he? Only Shadow knew me that well. Shadow....Could it be that Legolas really is Shadow? But how? Shadow died in my arms.   
  
Those questions plagued Aragorn's mind and he found that he could not find any rest at night. He did not mind at all that Gandalf had given him the second watch, which was the hardest of the three watches. Since he could not sleep anyway, he did not wake Legolas for the last watch. He continued to gaze at nothing into a distance as his mind raced for explanations to the riddles. He was startled when he heard the Elf's voice beside him.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me for my watch?" inquired Legolas softly.  
  
"I could not sleep anyway, so I thought to let you rest more. You did lead an Orc band away from us all by yourself today," Aragorn answered warily. He was very confused and in this state, he did not trust his own reactions to the Elf.  
  
The Elf laughed softly; it was Shadow's melodic musical laughter, causing the Man to stare at Legolas. Before Aragorn could say anything more, the Elf offered with his most enchanting smile, "Perhaps you would like me to sing you to sleep. Why don't you just lay down here?"  
  
Aragorn found himself unable to resist the Elf's offer. He brought his bedroll beside the prince and lay down. Legolas knelt by his head and began to sing softly as he stroke the Man's hair.  
  
// Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you - your fears are far behind you... All I want is freedom, a world with no more night... and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me... //  
  
Aragorn froze at the Elf's voice and touch. There was no mistaking it, Legolas had to be Shadow.  
  
// Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... let me lead you from your solitude.... Say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too.... //  
  
The song halted abruptly as the Elf found his lips consumed in a fiery kiss. Aragorn had recovered from his shock and was now holding onto Legolas tightly, afraid that this was all a dream. They kissed until they were both breathless. Even as Aragorn pulled back so he could look at his beloved Elf, his hold on Legolas' waist remained strong. The Man was about to demand some answers when the prince spoke.  
  
"Would you bind yourself to me, Estel?" asked Legolas hopefully. His courage and conviction seemed to have fled him at the last minute and doubts began to surface, leaving the Elf in painful anticipation for Aragorn's answer.  
  
Aragorn stared speechless at the one he loved. He no longer cared how it was possible that Shadow was alive and had become Legolas. When he saw the same unconditional love and faith in the Elf's eyes, he was just grateful for the gift he had been given. He inhaled deeply before answering, "No, I will not, my Golden Elf."  
  
Before Legolas could shift his expression from one of hope to despair, Aragorn continued, "But I would like very much for you to bind yourself to me."  
  
Legolas glared at the Man, realizing that Aragorn had just played a trick on him in a very serious matter. The unrepentant Man started laughing and said, "Well, I suppose we are even for all the times you tricked me, Shadow."  
  
Legolas did not know how he could love Aragorn so much and be as furious as he was at the Man at the same time. He tried to shove at the Man, who easily captured his hands and dragged him closer. As grey eyes met azure ones, both brimming with love and longing, all anger and pain was forgotten as they moved closer for a kiss.  
  
Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Final line is taken from Princess Bride, another one of my movie obsessions.  
  
Song is All I Ask of You from Phantom, thought it would be nice to put it here as the final song =)  
  
Next chapter won't be up for a while since it's not done yet.. It includes part of the Quest and the actual binding ritual. Legolas sweetie suggested that I should include the ritual and a lot of reviews wanted the Quest, so I will comply with their wishes. If you want to read sooner, REVIEW! I am really busy these few weeks and need the extra incentive to finish the chapter...  
  
OverCastDay: Thank you so much for your praises. I don't think I can write original fiction, especially since thoughts of Legolas dominates too much of my time =) Also, responses to reviewers aren't beta-ed since I usually send the chapter out for beta-ing before I get reviews. Sorry about the increased grammatical errors in them, but I try to write most things at once so I can update as fast as possible. I know how impatient I am when I wait for stuff =)  
  
JastaElf : No sequels planned at this moment. Will be concentrating on my other fics.  
  
Natalie: Yeah, a therapist will be nice, but then we won't get to have all the fun =) Besides, I believe that people are really blind when they are in love. They might be the most astute observer, but when it involves them, they just do stupid things that ended up getting themselves hurt. But anyway...  
  
Thanks again for all my reviewers and silent readers =) 


	16. Eternal Love

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Please, please review. Will be ecstatic if I get over 200 =)  
  
A/N: Second last chapter of Shadow. Okay, this time for real. There really is just one more chapter left. I finished the whole thing already. I feel so bad, thing started out as an epilogue but it keeps getting longer and longer. I suppose I just cannot help torturing my favorite couple a little more. My beta suggested that I split this up in half since it's just too much stuff to squish into one chapter. But hope you still like it.  
  
A/N: No sequel is planned at this moment, especially since Prince of Dreams decided to be naughty and give me trouble.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. A very special thank you to my beta Legolas sweetie. I hope everyone find reading this story as enjoyable as I did writing it =)  
  
I didn't really know much about Elven wedding traditions, so I did make it all up. Another very special thank you for GuevaraX5452, who gave me the lyrics of this amazing song by Joy Enriquez in a review. Part of it will be sung here and part of it will be used as the binding vow =) I already know I will make Legolas and Aragorn sing the other parts of it in Prince...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14: Eternal Love  
  
In Lothlòrien, the Lady of the Woods gazed out into the West. Her sharp senses attuned to whispers of the winds that roamed Middle Earth, gathering information on the progress of the company. She had foreseen the breaking of the Fellowship, but it was happening much faster than she imagined. It had barely been five days on the journey and some members looked about ready to kill each other. She was becoming worried when she sensed the elements of Middle Earth stilled in silent anticipation. Only one could cause such commotion and she hoped with her whole heart that the Star of Earendil would finally find happiness.  
  
This stillness was broken abruptly as a spontaneous breeze erupted from the air. The leaves and branches danced to its joyous tune, adding their own music to the symphony of bliss and love. Even the pale moonlight seemed brighter, as specks of silver waltzed gracefully on the forest floor. The Lady watched the festive scene for a moment longer before leaving to find her husband. They would have to hurry to make appropriate preparations to ensure that the Golden Prince of Greenwood and his beloved would have a magical night to remember for all eternity when the Fellowship arrived.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was as Gandalf expected. Relationships within the Fellowship began improving the very morning after the Elf and Man declared their love. At Legolas' insistence, the couple had announced their 'engagement' to their companions.  
  
The Elf knew Boromir fancied him; it was part of the reason the two Men were at odds. He wanted the Steward to understand that his heart belonged to Estel alone and that the Man loved him back equally. Legolas sensed that the son of Gondor was a good Man and would come to terms with the situation once he knew the couple was truly in love.  
  
The mage also knew from his talk with the Hobbits on Amon Sul that they did not have any biases against love between two males. He had a feeling that the little ones would be teasing them endlessly, trying to squeeze out every detail of the relationship between him and Aragorn. It would help take the Hobbits' mind off the perils of their journey and ease their fears. The Elf much preferred their meddling to complaints. In addition, the announcement seemed to have infused new energy into the depressed Hobbits. They had stopped lagging behind and the pace of their travels had quickened considerably.  
  
The wizard at first was worried about Gimli's reaction to the news. The Dwarf was shocked to the core. The idea of romance between Races were foreign to him, least say love between two males of different races. However, when the Dwarf approached Legolas, curious about how it is possible that two so different could be in love, Gandalf relaxed.  
  
The Golden Prince of Greenwood had certainly lived up to his reputation. His charm was irresistible. Within one week, he had become fast friends with Gimli though friendly debates and good-natured teasing. The Dwarf could no longer keep his affections from manifesting in his tone when he addressed Legolas as "Crazy Elf".  
  
Legolas had also managed to convince the two Men to work together and teach the Hobbits swordsmanship. Through their cooperation, they discovered each other's strength and began to learn to respect the other. It helped that the little ones were so adorable; training session usually ended with the Men and Halflings laughing helplessly as they romp around weaponless on the floor. Gandalf relished in the high spirits of the group. He only hoped it would be enough to see them through the Pass of Caradhras.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His spies had returned. The crebain informed Saruman that the Fellowship would take the Pass of Caradhras. The fallen Istari smiled as he began to climb the stairs towards his altar at the top of Orthanc. The snowy mountain would be their grave and the One Ring would be his at last.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Fellowship was assaulted by a violent snowstorm the moment they set foot on Caradhras. From his position as rearguard, the Elf watched with sympathy as his companions struggled against the blizzard. Each Man held two Hobbits as they waded through the waist high snow. Gimli walked with his own strength, but Legolas could tell the Dwarf was tiring. Gandalf remained silent and alert as he struggled to plow a path in the snow for the rest of the Fellowship to follow. It seemed that the wizard was also suspicious of the sudden storm.  
  
As an Elf, Legolas was immune to the cold and could walk easily on snow. He had also been spared the harshest of the winds; spell or not, the storm would not attack their Golden Prince. The icy gale howled its apologies, telling him this was not its will. "There is a fell voice in the air," warned Legolas.  
  
"It's Saruman," Gandalf shouted as a boulder fell from above, barely missing the Company.  
  
The mountain too was under the evil sorcerer's spell, but it did not wish to harm the friends of Earendil's Star. The rock was a warning, telling the Prince they must leave now before something worse occurred.  
  
"He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back," shouted Aragorn.  
  
"No!" the Istari screamed as he stood close to the edge of the mountain and cast his own spell in an attempt to counter Saruman. However, their struggle for control resulted in a great outburst of untamed magic. The Fellowship soon found themselves buried in rocks and snow.  
  
Legolas was the first to emerge. He nimbly rose from the snow and began to help free the others from their prisons of rock and ice. The Elf's temper was starting to flare. He was beginning to wish he could do something nasty to both Istari; Gandalf for using magic so rashly and Saruman for trying to kill Estel. But a vow was a vow; he would keep his word and leave all the magic to the Grey Wizard.  
  
"We must get off this mountain. We make for the Gap of Rohan or take the road West to my city," suggested Boromir.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn pointed out.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," suggested Gimli.  
  
They were all startled when the quiet Elf Prince screamed a resounding, "No!"  
  
Legolas knew Moria had fallen into darkness. It was now the headquarters of one of Sauron's main Orc armies. However, that was not what worried the mage. The Dwarves had delved too deeply into the Earth and awoken a Balrog. Only magic users had a chance of surviving a fight with the demon. With his promise not to use his powers, Gandalf would have to face the Balrog alone if it attacked. The Prince knew that at best, the Grey Wizard could match the foul creature's strength; there was no guarantee to the outcome of a direct confrontation. It would be a dangerous gamble to go through the Mines. Legolas was not about to let anyone in the Fellowship risk their lives.  
  
Mithrandir understood the Elf's concerns, but this was not their decision to make. "Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?"  
  
"We will go through the Mines," replied the Hobbit hesitantly.  
  
"So be it," said Gandalf with resignation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas watched in pained silence as they approached the Mines. He felt helpless, knowing the danger that lied ahead yet unable to do anything to protect his friends. He could not see what the future held for the Fellowship, but he had an ominous feeling that soon one of them would fall.  
  
He wished he had completed the binding ritual with Aragorn. It would not only give the Man immortality, but also the powerful protection of the Star of Earendil. Part of his light would merge with the Man's essence, allowing Aragorn to create an energy shield against any weapon or magic. It would help ease Legolas' mind to know that his beloved could protect himself without his assistance.  
  
The Elf had wanted to finish the ritual the night they confessed their love. But Aragorn insisted that they want until he was King. The Man said he would not allow Legolas to be bound to a mere Ranger. Reluctantly, the mage had agreed. Now as they approached the forbidding Walls of Moria, Legolas was beginning to regret his decision.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn noticed the change in the Elf since they started for Moria. Legolas had become pensive again, much like when they first started their journey. The Man knew that Elves do not like caves, but he thought his love different since Shadow used to live in one. He wondered if something was wrong, but with Gandalf assigning the Elf to rearguard duty and himself to the front, there was not much opportunity for communication between them.  
  
The Man wished very much for some time to speak with Legolas alone. But such private moments eluded him ever since the Elf had turned from the cold, quiet observer to a gregarious social butterfly. They had not even shared a kiss since that night. There were always people around his Golden Elf. The Man knew his beloved was doing this for the good of their group, but it hurt that Legolas seemed as attentive as to everyone else as to him. Estel used to be the only one that mattered in Shadow's world; Aragorn wanted it to be the same way with Legolas.  
  
Aragorn was beginning to regret not completing their binding when he had the chance. Elves had the unique abilities of sharing a mental link with their lovers after formal binding. Through a lovers' bond, they would be able to touch each other's mind. It would ease the Man's worries if he knew what Legolas thought or felt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Company finally reached the Gates of Moria. Gandalf watched as the Golden Prince walked past the doors in silent to stand beside a tree. He knew the Elf noticed his gaze, but Legolas was choosing to ignore it. The Prince knew Moria well; he had been there as guest many times before, when the Elves and Dwarves were friends in the Second Age. But the Elf was not going to offer help in guiding his friends to impending doom.  
  
"Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter," said Gandalf, translating the Elvish words on the gates.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," explained Gandalf, while looking expectantly at the Elf again. Legolas answered his questioning gaze by folding his arms and looking up at the moon.  
  
The wizard sighed before trying a series of Elvish phrases but to no avail. Legolas was relieved when he saw that Gandalf was unable to open the Doors. However, his joy was short-lived as he noticed Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water. The Elf knew a Watcher resided in the Lake. Even now, the mage could hear the water screaming in warning, telling him that the creature of darkness had awoken.  
  
The Prince briefly considered his options and decided that the Mines were preferable. If they were quiet, their presence may go unnoticed by the Orcs and Balrog. However, if they stayed here, they would for certain have to battle a giant Watcher. He walked gracefully up to the door and said, "Mellon."  
  
The Fellowship stared at him in amazement as the great doors swung open. Pippin asked, "How do you know that?" as they walked into the mine.  
  
Gimli, who noticed the Elf's tensed silence, tried to cheer up his new friend, "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fire, malted beer and ripe meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin, Balin..."  
  
His speech was cut short when he noticed the corpses on the floor. As the Dwarf stared at the scene of carnage, he let out an anguish cry, "No!! no.."  
  
Legolas was not surprised to find that dead Dwarves and goblins littered the floor. However, it startled the others into beginning a retreat out of the mines. Before the Elf Prince could stop them, the Hobbits reached the entrance, where the Ring Bearer was immediately assaulted.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Legolas notched an arrow and shot one of the tentacles trying to grab the frightened Hobbit. The two Men joined in the fray, slashing the limbs that held Frodo. Finally, Aragorn managed to severe the tentacle holding the Ring Bearer and freed him. As the barely conscious Halfling dropped into Boromir's arms, the Men began their retreat back into the Mines.  
  
Aragorn ran behind the other Man and Frodo, hoping to guard them from further assaults from the evil creature. When the foul beast attempted to attack Aragorn, it was promptly rewarded with two of Legolas' arrows; one through the offending limb and the other in its eye. Provoked by the pain of its eye injury, the creature launched itself at its enemy, crumbling the door as it tried to get at the Elf who was already inside the Mines.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas cursed softly in Elvish as his beloved Man pushed him away from the falling rocks and shielded him with his larger frame. What was Aragorn thinking endangering himself like that? Doesn't he know I am more than capable of taking care of myself?   
  
Legolas was about to speak when he remembered he actually never had the chance to tell the Man everything about himself. Aragorn did not know of his powers as the Star of Earendil! He should tell the Man now, but his magic was not common knowledge and the Elf preferred it that way. He would tell Aragorn the moment he was alone with the Man. But with the situation at hand, Legolas had a feeling that he would not get his opportunity for a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn heard his beloved curse when they entered the Mines. He had never once heard Shadow use foul language and became worried that the Elf had been injured. But before he could ask Legolas if he was alright, Gandalf was on the move with the Elf following close behind. The Man decided that he had erred in not binding Legolas to himself the night they professed their love. He would speak with the Elf and complete the ritual as soon as they had some privacy. Aragorn could only hope nothing bad would happen before then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
But some wishes were not meant to be granted. The Fellowship was forced to leave one of its members behind in Moria. During his fight with the Balrog, Gandalf had fallen into shadow. Ignoring his own grief, Aragorn gave the order to march. The Man knew that he was the company's guide now; he must be strong for them. They must put some distance between themselves and the Mines before nightfall. It would be the only way they could reach Lothlòrien in safety.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas carried out his beloved's commands numbly. His grief was almost overwhelming. He felt it was entirely his fault that they lost Gandalf. If only he had taken the wizard's place in the battle with that Balrog, the Fellowship would still be intact. It was his responsibility to keep them together and he had failed.  
  
When the ancient demon pursued them, the Prince was tempted to break his promise and fight. But the old Istari had deliberately sent Aragorn to lead their company. After the incident on the stairs where the Man and Ring-bearer nearly fell into a bottomless abyss, the Elf had no choice but to remain right by his beloved's side in case Aragorn needed him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They marched at a gruesome pace throughout the night. Legolas had calmed a bit and began to notice how the Hobbits were lagging behind. Sam, in particular, was moaning softly with each step. The young one had re-opened the large cut on his head; the wound was bleeding anew. They needed to stop now.  
  
"Aragorn, we need to stop and rest. The Hobbits cannot continue at this pace," called out the Elf to their leader who was many steps ahead.  
  
"We cannot stop now. We must reach Lothlòrien at first light," replied Aragorn as he continued walking.  
  
The Elf quickened his stride to walk alongside his beloved. "I know you are now our leader. I understand how you feel responsible for our safety. But the little ones need rest desperately. Sam is bleeding again and we have to treat his wounds. We must stop," insisted Legolas.  
  
It was the first time the Elf had ever disagreed with one of Aragorn's decisions. As Shadow, he had always stood quietly behind the Man, offering his strength when necessary. Now as Prince Legolas of Greenwood, he had responsibilities to the Fellowship and Middle Earth as well. Besides, he wanted to help Aragorn bear the burden of being their leader. He could not do so if he were to remain a silent shadow in the group. As much as Legolas hated to challenge his beloved, he felt it necessary to make his voice heard.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Elf, pain clear in his eyes. He had expected Legolas to support him, not argue with him. "Do you think I have no feelings? That I don't want to let them rest? I am pushing us on because I know that the moment we stop, our grief will consume us. We do not have the will to fight properly if we are attacked now. We need the sanctuary of Lothlòrien not only for protection, but to heal our souls. Do not judge me as if you know how I feel," said the Man harshly as he sped up and hurried away.  
  
Legolas was hurt beyond words at the Man's accusations. He only wanted to help, to keep the Fellowship united. Aragorn had thrown his kindness back at him in his face. Silently, the Elf walked to rejoin the Hobbits. He knew Sam needed immediate attention. He bid the others to move ahead without them and began binding the little one's wound. When he was finished, Legolas carried the injured Hobbit on his back and caught up with the others.  
  
For the rest of their journey, the Elven Prince marched in gloomy silence, wondering if Aragorn truly wanted him as consort. After all, the Man knew close to nothing about him. They have known each other for a long time, but he had been Shadow then. He was the Star of Earendil now, with great power as well as responsibilities. Maybe Aragorn would discover that they were not compatible as lovers.  
  
Legolas could not change who he was for the Man, no matter how much he loved him. Perhaps, someone like the Lady Arwen would be more suitable if all Aragorn wanted was someone to support all his decisions in silence. Legolas knew he was too headstrong for that. He wanted to lend the Man his strength and fight whatever evil they faced right by his beloved's side. He would never settle for anything less than sharing Aragorn's burdens and being involved in the Man's decisions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haldir waited for the Fellowship at the edge of Lòrien with his team of archers. The Lady had given him very interesting instructions on how to greet the company. He could not blame her for such precautions. Rumors had it that the Golden Prince of Greenwood had powers that matched the Lady's, which made keeping secrets from him close to impossible. Galadriel wanted to surprise the younger Elf with the arrangements she had made on his behalf.  
  
The Guardian was troubled when he saw the weary and sad members of the Fellowship. He noted that Gandalf was missing and feared for the worse. What was most distressing to the Elf was the grief and pain that was emanating from Legolas. The Prince was supposed to be ecstatically in love, not like this. Galadriel would not be happy with this unexpected development.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Fellowship was brought before the Lady of the Woods at arrow point. Normally, Legolas would have protested at their treatment; but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and grief to notice. In fact, he did not even notice when Galadriel spoke to Frodo mentally, frightening the Ringbearer enough to make the little one turned stark white. As soon as they were dismissed, the Elf wandered off alone, seeking the quiet company of the mallorn trees.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After his conversation with Boromir, the Man tried to find his beloved. He knew he had behaved appallingly to the Elf and needed to apologize. Aragorn could not believe he vented his frustration on his love again as he did at Amon Sul. He almost lost Shadow because of that. He could only hope that Legolas would forgive him. He swore never to hurt the Elf again in such a manner.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn had been searching for hours now. The Elf was very good at disappearing when he wished to. With each passing moment, the Man became more afraid that Legolas was angry with him enough to reconsider binding himself to Aragorn. He could not lose his beloved again; though Aragorn was not an Elf, he was sure the grief would kill him. In his haste to look for Legolas, the Man almost ran into Lady Galadriel, who appeared in front of him from out of nowhere.  
  
"What troubles you, son of Arathorn? Why do you not rest?" inquired the Lady.  
  
He considered a moment before answering. The Man knew he could not hide anything from Galadriel and decided he would tell her the truth. "I am looking for Legolas. I have offended him during our journey from Moria. He was trying to help and I yelled at him. I should have been more attentive to his feelings. I love him so much, I do not know what I will do if I lose him."  
  
"This is certainly not good news," whispered the Elf Witch as she shook her head at the Man.  
  
Aragorn was feeling even guiltier now. He was about to ask if the Lady knew what he could do to make up for his mistake when they were interrupted by a loud crash and a few indignant cries.  
  
"Stop restraining me. You promised that this Man would take care of my child. Now look at how the Human treated him. Legolas suffers enough grief, blaming himself for Mithrandir's fall. He does not need more heartbreak from the one who is supposed to console him. Let me go now, or both of you will find Rivendell under siege by Mirkwood Elves before Sauron can even get there!" yelled one of the figures in the dark.  
  
His threat must have worked, for the stranger walked into the clearing where Galadriel and Aragorn stood. To the Man's surprise, following in his footsteps were his foster father and Lord Glorfindel. The strange Elf glared daggers at him while the two Lords of Rivendell shook their heads.  
  
When Aragorn regained his composure, he asked, "Why would Legolas blame himself for what happened to Gandalf?"  
  
The Elves raised their collective brows at him and Galadriel, acting as their spokesperson asked, "How much did Legolas tell you about himself?"  
  
Aragorn had never thought about it before. He came to realize that the Elf had not told him anything about his identity, not as Shadow or as Legolas.  
  
"We didn't have much private time together on the journey, so he hadn't told me anything," answered the Man quietly.  
  
Seeing the hurt on the Man's face, Thranduil decided he would forgive his future son-in-law just this once. It was not Aragorn's fault for not comforting his son if the Man was not even aware of Legolas' pain. He put a comforting hand of Aragorn's shoulders and explained.  
  
"Legolas is my eldest child, the Crown Prince of Greenwood, now Mirkwood. He is also the reincarnation of the Star of Earendil. He possessed great magical powers, but had taken a vow not to use it to interfere with the events of Middle Earth. He broke that oath once 5000 years ago, in a battle with an evil sorcerer named Sarous. I believed him dead all these years until I received a letter from Lord Elrond a week ago. He told me that Legolas was cursed and decided to hide from the world because of his disfigured appearance. I was also informed that it was you who broke the spell upon him. For that, I will be eternally grateful."  
  
Thranduil paused for a short while for the Man to digest this new information before he continued, "Though I wish my son would return home immediately after his long absence, I agree that his place is with you, the one he loves. As soon as I received the Lady's happy tidings, I made haste here to Lothlòrien to help with preparing the celebration for your binding ritual. It is very distressing to hear that my son suffers again, despite his past ordeals. And you look so much like Arameius that I placed the blame on you without thought. But since Legolas had not told you of his past or abilities, I know this unfortunate mishap is not entirely your fault."  
  
"I believe what I tell Estel is my business, Father. And I do not recall giving you permission to arrange for my binding ritual," commented an irritated voice in the trees.  
  
"Still as headstrong and disrespectful as always, I see," laughed the King of Mirkwood. He was glad to hear the annoyance in his son's voice. Because of his powers, Legolas had always taken the weight of the world upon his own shoulders. His eldest son was always composed and in control. The King really missed the carefree, vivacious child that his little Prince once was before the young Elf knew responsibility and formality.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas dropped from a high branch of the tree in front of his father. He had been watching the scene for a while now. He had gone into the forest to clear his thoughts. The trees, sensing his pain, tried to cheer him up with their song. What Legolas did not expect was for them to sing of the presence of his father, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel and how splendid tomorrow night would be. They assured him that his binding ritual would be the most beautiful in the history of Middle Earth; bidding him to stop worrying and get some rest.  
  
While he was glad to see his father again, the Elf disliked it when others take the liberty of making arrangements for him without his permission. He had tracked the ancient Elven Lords to the edge of the clearing and was about to confront them when the three burst into the clearing where Aragorn and the Lady of the Woods conversed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Father, if you were not so eager to give my secrets away, I would not have been so disrespectful," retorted the annoyed Prince. It was upsetting to hear his life summarized for his beloved by someone else. It was his life and his secret; he should be the one telling Estel; his father should know better.  
  
"Son, if you have taken better care of your personal matters, I would not need to tell the Man for you," answered Thranduil.  
  
To that Legolas had no answer so the King continued, "You are almost 6000 years old; you are one of the oldest unattached Elf on Middle Earth. I just want to see you happily bound to someone who will be there to care for you always."  
  
After a long silence, the Prince said resolutely, "There will be no binding tomorrow. I will not be manipulated as such."  
  
"Oh come now Legolas, that's not a nice thing to say. Look how you've hurt Estel's feelings," chastised Lord Elrond, shaking his head at the Golden Prince as if the younger Elf was a small insolent child.  
  
For the first time in the night, Legolas stole a glance at his beloved. He noted the pain in the Man's eyes and knew he must assure Aragorn that his love for the Man would never change, regardless of what happened. The Elf moved to the Man's side as he added quietly, "Estel wanted to wait until after the Quest. I think it is for the best as well."  
  
To his surprise, Aragorn reached out and pulled him close. "And if I tell you I have change my mind? Will you consider taking part in tomorrow's wedding?"  
  
The Prince turned to look directly into Aragorn's eyes. "Are you sure? Once we do this, there is no turning back. There is so much you don't know about me. Not to mention, you will need heirs which I cannot give you..."  
  
"I believe we might have a solution to that," said Galadriel cryptically, which caused the lovers to break eye contact and stare at her.  
  
"We have been working on a solution to the problem of waning Elven fertility for quite a while. Lord Elrond and I have created a potion that will allow its user to become pregnant. We tested it on a married couple and one of them is now pregnant," explained the Lady with a smile.  
  
"But still, maybe...." began the younger Elf.  
  
Glorfindel had moved silently behind the Man to quietly hand Estel a rose. When the Man glanced at him questioningly, the Elven Lord gave Aragorn a little shove forward towards the Prince. The Man finally understood what he was supposed to do. He dropped to one knee to offer the Elf the single red rose. "Legolas, I love you with all my heart. Please, will you marry me tomorrow?"  
  
How could anyone say no to a romantic proposal from that handsome Man? Legolas smiled and nodded, tears of joy threatening to flow from his glittering sapphire eyes. Aragorn rose and pulled his beloved Elf into a passionate kiss. They broke apart only when they heard the loud sounds of three distinct throats clearing. Legolas turned bright red as he noticed four pairs of ancient eyes watching them with amusement.  
  
"Well, as my child said, you two still need to get to know each other better. The night is still young so we will leave now to let you talk privately. But, I am warning you Aragorn, future son-in-law or not, if you try anything naughty with Legolas before tomorrow, I will have your hide," said the Elven King and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't worry my friend, Estel will have to answer to me if he tries anything," said Glorfindel.  
  
"And that is supposed to be reassuring? Didn't the Man beat you five years ago?" teased the Mirkwood King.  
  
"Elrond!! That was supposed to be a secret within the family!" exclaimed the fair-haired Elf as he proceeded to walk menacingly towards his dark- haired friend.  
  
"But Thranduil will be family once those two wed," protested Elrond as he stepped sideways quickly to evade the fair-haired Elf and hid behind the Mirkwood King, using him as shield.  
  
Lady Galadriel watched the scene with a smile, marveling at how the joining of Estel and Legolas had lightened the hearts of these war-weary ancient Elves. She too felt relieved, trusting that the combined strength of the Hope of Men and Earendil's Star would see Middle Earth through the dark times ahead. She took one last glance at the couple before ushering her companions out of the area.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the ancient Elves disappeared into the forest, both Man and Elf began speaking at once.  
  
"Legolas.."  
  
"Aragorn...."  
  
"You first," said the Man.  
  
"There is so much I need to tell you that I don't know where to start," confessed the Elf.  
  
"Your father mentioned that I look like Arameius. Who is he?" prompted Aragorn.  
  
"He was a very descent ancestor of yours. He was the only survivor of the Royal family of the Numenors when Sauron's brother took over his Kingdom. He was brought to Greenwood and I took it upon myself to raise him. He was the first person I have ever loved," explained the Elf.  
  
"I see," whispered the Man sadly with downcast eyes. It hurt to know that the Elf only loved him because he resembled a past love. It explained so much; otherwise, Shadow would never have been attracted to an awkward child like him when they first met.  
  
Sensing the Man's thoughts, Legolas spoke vehemently, "No, you don't see! You two are nothing alike. I broke my vow to protect him and helped him regain the throne. In return, he betrayed my love and condemned me to a horrible, cursed existence as Shadow. You are the one who saved me; and not just from the curse. You showed me that there was still hope and goodness in the world. You taught me how to love again. You are my light, Estel and the sole keeper of my heart."  
  
Legolas stopped to watch the Man and was grateful that Aragorn was now gazing at him lovingly. The Elf said softly, "Now, it's your turn."  
  
"Legolas, I am really sorry for the way I treated you. I should have been more considerate. Can you forgive me?" asked the Man.  
  
"I was not angry with you Aragorn, so there is nothing to forgive. I knew you wanted me to agree with your decision, but I just couldn't bring myself to bury my own feelings on the matter. It wasn't your fault that you were upset with me. If I were more like the Evening Star, things would be different. That's why I was so opposed to the binding ceremony tomorrow. Maybe at the end of the Quest, you will find that you cannot stand being with me and opt for Lady Arwen instead," replied Legolas as he gazed into his beloved eyes expectantly. He needed to give the Man this one last chance to change his mind about their wedding tomorrow. The Elf wanted Aragorn to be absolutely certain of his decision.  
  
That was not the answer Aragorn expected. The Man had not realized the damage he had done to their newfound, fragile relationship with his outburst. Aragorn knew he needed to make amends for the hurt he had caused the Elf. He needed to convince his former mentor once and for all that his love was true. The Man gave his heart to the Elf long ago, shortly after they first met. No matter what roles they assumed for Middle Earth, that love would never change. Shadow would always have Estel's heart as Legolas would always have Aragorn's.  
  
The Man tilted Legolas' face upwards and kissed the Elf with all the love and tenderness he possessed. When he pulled away, he continued to cup the Prince's face lovingly in his hands. The Man let down all the shields he had learnt to erect around his heart over the years, allowing Legolas to see directly into his soul through those stormy grey eyes. As steel met sapphire, Aragorn spoke, "What I feel for Arwen is affection, not love. I love you. I always have, almost since the first moment I met you, and I always will, for as long as I live."  
  
"Are you sure, Aragorn? Eternity is a very long time," asked Legolas.  
  
"Eternity? But I am mortal," replied the Man.  
  
"I am the Star of Earendil with great magical powers, remember. Do you think that I will not be able to share my immortality with my true mate?"  
  
When the Man stared agape at him, the Elf continued, "Do you have second thoughts now? It's not too late to call off the wedding."  
  
The truth was that Aragorn was too ecstatic to speak. He had not dared to hope, even in his wildest dreams, that his wish would come true. Estel had wanted to keep Shadow by his side forever since he was fifteen. The Man realized he still needed to convince Legolas of his love. Aragorn was at a lost for words to describe the depth of his feelings for the Elf when he remembered a song he heard during his travels as a Ranger. The Man remembered being very touched by it because it reminded him of how he felt for Shadow. Tentatively, he raised his voice and sang.  
  
// When I needed to be stronger, When I could not carry on, When I thought I would fail, You were with me all along. So this love is dear to me and cannot be denied. With this love, I vow that I will forever be by your side...... //  
  
Legolas could no longer stop the tears of joy flooding his cheeks. He embraced the Man tightly and showered him with gentle kisses. But instead of returning his affections, Aragorn pushed him away gently and said with a smile, "Love, if you continue this, I will not be able to wait until tomorrow. Unless you wish your father to take my head, we should go rest for the night. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
heaven_shadow : I am a big action adventure movie and TV junk. I love watching anything that has sword fighting in it, be it movies or anime. I am particularly into an anime series called Rurouni Kenshin; I modeled Legolas' knife fighting after Aoshi's kodachis techniques as well as the movies.  
  
legolas-lover-omg hes hott: Yes, I write exclusively for Legolas.  
  
GuevaraX5452: Thanks for the song. I am not really much of a Potter fan. I am a little too old for that =) No, not going to tell you how ancient I am... 


	17. Time without End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Last chapter for real. No sequels planned at this moment, but I did write in something that will allow me to write a sequel if I feel like doing so after I finish all my other stuff.  
  
Please, please review. This is the last chapter and I want to end my first fan fiction on a good note, I am begging here.  
  
A special thanks to Legolas' sweetie for being my beta. And thank you all reviewers and silent readers for staying with the story. Hope you liked it =)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Time without End  
  
At the crack of dawn, the Crown Prince of Greenwood was awoken by a soft knock upon the door of his talen. The Lady had arranged for the Fellowship to each have their own room. This was partly due to her need to speak with the Ringbearer alone before Frodo leave Lothlòrien; but mainly the reason for the arrangement was to give the Elf and Man privacy to prepare for the binding ritual.  
  
Without opening the door, the mage knew that his father and Lady Galadriel, along with a handful of Elf-maidens were waiting for him on the other side. Though Legolas was an Elf and did not require as much rest as the other members of the Fellowship, he wished that they would let him sleep for a while longer. He had only parted with Aragorn less than four hours ago; after getting ready for bed, the Elf had scarcely had three hours of sleep.  
  
The ceremony was at least eight hours away. Being one who was not fussy about his appearance, Legolas knew he would not need that long to get ready. Besides, it was clear that Aragorn did not fall in love with him for his looks. There was no point in wasting so much time on dressing for the ritual; especially since preparations needed to be made for the company's departure from Lothlòrien. They could not linger here much longer. The Prince knew of the alliance between Saruman and the Dark Lord; he could feel the ominous presence of evil growing ever strong over Middle Earth.  
  
Grudgingly, the Elf rose from his bed to answer the door, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"It's already dawn, little one. You must start getting ready," exclaimed a very excited Thranduil as he pushed into his son's talen. Judging from the expressions on the faces of the calm Prince and the animated King, one would have mistaken Thranduil to be the one getting married.  
  
"Father, it's only dawn. How long can it possible take to bathe and dress? I have other duties to attend to, like making sure everything is ready for our departure in two days," answered Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry about that, my golden Prince. Everything will be taken care of, I promise. Now we must get started. I spent so much time and effort on this ceremony. I will have it be the most beautiful in the history of Middle Earth. Ladies..." said Galadriel.  
  
At her prompting, the Elf-maidens began approaching the reluctant Prince. Legolas quickly realized that being faced with six females bent on dressing him up was much more frightening than fighting all nine Nazgûl leading Sauron's biggest Orc army. The Elf was soon backed against his bed, crowded by his attendants. With a gulp, the Prince admitted defeat, "Okay, fine. I will indulge your wishes willingly. There is no need for this coercion."  
  
Both ancient Elves laughed as the Elf maids began to file out of the room; each assigned a task to make the Golden Prince of Greenwood shine as befitting of Earendil's star.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn could not sleep at all after parting with his beloved. The Man was simply too overjoyed at the prospect of being bound to the Elf forever. He knew he should try to get some rest, for Aragorn had planned not to sleep tonight. There was so much he wanted to do, fantasies that filled his nights for the past fifteen years; and the Man knew that after they leave Lothlòrien, they would not have the chance to share intimacy for a long time. This opportunity was simply too good to waste.  
  
The Man tried to will himself to sleep. It was almost noon when he came close to succeeding; but before the welcome arms of sleep could claim him, Aragorn was startled by a loud knock on the door. The Man rubbed his eyes and groggily went to see who it was that disturbed his much needed rest.  
  
"You look so tired, Estel. I could see the dark circles under your eyes. This is definitely not good. Lady Galadriel would be so upset," said Glorfindel.  
  
"Don't worry. I have prepared for the occasion. I figured Estel would be tired after the long journey here, so I bought a rejuvenating potion. We wouldn't want Estel to look like a panda for his own wedding," said Elrond.  
  
"My Lords, I don't understand. Why would the Lady of the Woods be upset with my tired appearance?" inquired the confused Man.  
  
"The Lady took it upon herself to arrange the most beautiful wedding there ever was for Earendil's Star. As we speak, the poor Prince was being prepared for the ritual. They started working on him hours ago. You escaped only because Glorfindel and I promised to ensure you look appropriate for the ceremony," replied his foster father as he dug into his robes to remove a clear green liquid and handed it to the Man.  
  
"Drink this. You should look much better in no time," commanded the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"I don't have any formal clothes to wear for the ceremony," said a worried Aragorn. He did not want to slight Lady Galadriel by not looking his best; nor did he wish to appear an unworthy match for his golden beloved. The Man knew that Legolas was unconscious of his beauty; but even then, the Elf was a treasure for the eyes to behold. If the Prince was to be dressed especially for the occasion, Aragorn had no doubt Legolas would stun and steal the hearts of their audience with his radiance.  
  
"Your clothes had been prepared for you. They were especially made for the occasion by the Lady and her handmaids," answered the fair-haired Elf-lord.  
  
"Do you have a ring for Legolas? If you don't, the Lady had prepared one for you as well," inquired Elrond.  
  
"I will give him the Ring of Barahir. It's a family heirloom and I have been wearing it since I came of age at twenty. In a way, it's a part of me; I cannot think of anything more appropriate to give as a symbol of my love to Legolas," replied the Man.  
  
"Very well then. We will go fetch your clothes and a chain for the ring. While we are gone, I suggest you take a bath, my son. You smell of Orc blood and sweat. I don't know how Legolas could stand being close to you with that stench. Elves have very keen senses, including a sensitive nose," chastised Elrond.  
  
The Man smiled sheepishly and walked to the bathing room to draw a bath. Before the Lords of Rivendell left, the Man asked them to find some mallow flower scented soap. Though the Elf-Lords did not understand why the Man would not use the one provided by Lady Galadriel, they complied with his request, knowing it must have some secret significance for the soon-to-be wed couple.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dusk was fast approaching. After hours and hours of preparation, Thranduil and Galadriel finally deemed the Prince ready for the ceremony. The only remaining thing the young Elf would need was a ring to exchange with his beloved.  
  
"I brought this for you from Mirkwood. It has been in the family for years. I think it will be a good choice to give to Aragorn after the exchange of vows," said Thranduil as he took out an intricately designed ring from his robe. Two golden vines entwined to form the band, while leaves crafted from marquise cut emeralds extended from the intersections.  
  
"No, Father. I will give Estel my ring," answered the Prince as he removed a simple mithril band from his slim finger.  
  
"But, my Prince, you cannot possibly..." Protested Lady Galadriel.  
  
"I gave Estel my heart, Lady. What is one ring?" reasoned the golden Elf.  
  
"I only hope that Aragorn will take good care of it as he will of you, my Prince," said Galadriel with resignation, seeing that there was no changing the mind of the Star of Earendil.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At dusk, the binding ceremony was about to begin. Shafts of gentle bronze light illuminated the stage where the vows would be spoken. The leaves of the mallorn trees gathered the dying light of the sun, glittering brightly to create sparks of gold upon the forest floor where the audience sat. All were quiet in anticipation of the entrance of the Golden Prince.  
  
The Lord and Lady of the Woods sat at the center of the stage, presiding over the ceremony. The Lords of Imladris were seated to their right as representatives of the Man's family. Aragorn stood alone on the platform, eagerly awaiting his beloved's appearance.  
  
The Man wore a black velvet shirt and matching breeches. The outfit hugged his muscular frame tightly, showcasing his broad shoulders and the rippling muscles of his hard chest and strong limbs. Black complimented his soft brown hair while the gleam of velvet highlighted the color and intensity of his steel grey eyes. Aragorn had shaven for the occasion; with his angular features clearly visible under short stubbles, his rugged handsomeness was on full display. Underneath the bronze light, the Man resembled a sculpture created by a wild genius to depict the epitome of masculine beauty. So regal and handsome was Aragorn that the other members of the Fellowship could scarcely believe it was the same Man who traveled with them these past few weeks.  
  
Suddenly, the stillness was broken when the air shifted to give a gentle breeze. The branches of the mallorn trees swayed with the wind. The soft rustling of their leaves provided soothing music as the specks of light joined the trees in their dance. Using the symphony of nature as background, an Elven choir began to sing, creating an ethereally beautiful song of love.  
  
A soft glow emanated from the forest behind the audience, adding a dream- like quality to the scene. Slowly, in harmony with the lilting melody, the light moved towards the glade where the ceremony was held. A collective gasp of awe was heard from the audience when its source came into view. Legolas stood amidst the pale silvery light, a heavenly creature out of a dream.  
  
The Prince wore a silver shirt of raw silk and deep blue velvet leggings, which shone as they caught the gentle light radiating from the Elf. The silk and velvet cling to his lithe, desirable body, accenting his slim waist, his shapely limbs and buttocks. The glittering silver of his shirt was a perfect complement to his soft creamy skin, while the shine of blue velvet showcased his stunning azure eyes. Intricately woven into Legolas' flaxen mane were white orchids and leaves on silver threads, a symbol of purity, elegance and nobility. The Prince's fair hair glittered in the soft illumination; its magnificence highlighted by the contrast of white and green among the tresses of golden silk. His lustrous locks drifted slightly under the gentle caress of the breeze, framing a delicately sculpted face. The Elf wore a serene expression as he and King Thranduil moved gracefully moved down the aisle.  
  
When Legolas took his place opposite the Man, his delectable rosy lips curved exquisitely into a bewitching smile as deep-set sapphire beauties, brimming with love, bore into Aragorn's grey eyes. The Elf was so strikingly gorgeous that the Man was surprised his knees did not give way in worship of the golden Prince.  
  
As the King of Mirkwood took the seat to Lady Galadriel's left, Lord Celeborn stood to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, do you vow to take Legolas as your true mate; to love and cherish him always till the end of time?" asked the ancient Elf as he regarded the Man.  
  
"I do," replied Aragorn.  
  
Turning towards the Elf, the Lord of Lothlòrien repeated the same question, "Legolas, Crown Prince of Greenwood, do you vow to take Aragorn as your true mate; to love and cherish him always till the end of time?"  
  
"I do," replied Legolas.  
  
"Then repeat these vows after me: With this love, I hereby promise to stay with you come what may. With this love, I give my all to you, forever and always," prompted Celeborn.  
  
As Aragorn and Legolas finished reciting their vows of love, the Elf-Lord spoke, "As a token of your love, rings will now be exchanged. Please, bring forth the rings."  
  
Lord Elrond and King Thranduil walked to the young couple and presented to them their rings on a velvet cushion. Both rings were placed on strong mithril chains, to be worn around their new owner's heart for all time.  
  
Aragorn took the ring from the Elven Lord and put it around his beloved neck. It seemed strange to the Man, seeing an ethereal beauty like Legolas wore such a ring. Its design was elaborate, two mithril snakes intertwined to meet head to head in the center, where a single emerald was mounted. It appeared so unwieldy around the Elf's slender neck that Aragorn was beginning to wish he had accepted the one Lady Galadriel had prepared for him instead.  
  
Suddenly, the lilting voice of his beloved spoke in his mind, "I know how much this ring means to you. I am honored that you chose to bestow it upon me for safe-keeping."  
  
The Man stared at the Elf mage in surprise as Legolas took a simple mithril band from the Elven King and slipped it around Aragorn's neck. He knew that Elves could share a mental bond with their lovers, but he and Legolas had not completed the binding ritual yet. He wondered if that was one of the powers Legolas had as the Star of Earendil.  
  
The ring that his beloved had just given him also intrigued him. He had known his mentor for fifteen years, but he had never seen Shadow wore it. Yet, he knew for certain that the ring was not the one provided by the Lady of the Woods. He wondered where his Elf came by it.  
  
The Man was startled out of his reverie when Lord Celeborn spoke again, "As demanded by tradition, the new couple shall now link arms and drink to their love."  
  
The couple did as instructed; when the jeweled goblets were emptied, the Elf-lord spoke again, "To complete the ceremony, the vows must be sealed with a kiss. Aragorn, you may kiss Legolas."  
  
The Man laid a gentle kiss upon his beloved lips. He wished for much more, but with the entire population of Lothlòrien as audience, Aragorn knew he would have to wait.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Aragorn was finally alone with his golden Elf, they found themselves staring at each other in tense silence. Legolas knew it was time for their joining but was worried that in his inexperience, he would be unable to please his beloved in bed. Because of his insecurities, the Prince decided that he would remain quiet and wait for Aragorn to make the first move.  
  
Desire was almost overwhelming the Man. He needed his Elf now, but he realized there might be more to the binding ritual before their joining. Legolas was Earendil's Star and had mentioned that he would be sharing his immortality with the Man. Aragorn waited patiently for the golden beauty to speak, but the situation was quickly becoming unbearable.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Aragorn finally.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you knew, so I didn't ask anyone. I have never done this before. If you wish, I can ask Father," stammered the Prince as he turned crimson.  
  
Aragorn had never seen the Elf flustered before. His former mentor was always in control, even when facing Orc armies at odds worse than fifty to one. Despite their talk last night, Legolas was still so much of a mystery to the Man. Aragorn was glad that he would have an eternity to discover the pleasant surprises his golden Elf had in store for him.  
  
It took several minutes before the Man deciphered Legolas' cryptic answer. When he did, Aragorn moved and pulled the Elf close to claim those sweet rosy lips. The Man could not believe someone as exquisite as Legolas had never taken a lover. At the same time, he was overjoyed that his Elf would be giving him the gift of his innocence.  
  
For a long while, their tongue danced to the passionate rhythm set by Aragorn's demanding mouth. Out of breath, the Man finally pulled away and said mischievously, "I don't think you will need to ask your Father, Legolas. If you let me, there is a lot I can show you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After their joining, Legolas laid exhausted in the Man's arms. The Prince never imagined that the release of their mutual desires would be so amazingly pleasurable. He had never felt anything akin to ecstasy he experienced when Aragorn made love to him. The Elf had been worried that the Man would find his lack of experience displeasing, but Aragorn seemed to relish in the fact that their roles were now reversed; that Legolas was the student and Estel the teacher. And what an excellent instructor Aragorn was, passionate yet considerate, strong yet gentle. The Golden Prince never thought he would enjoy submitting to anyone's domination; but to Aragorn, he surrendered willingly his heart, body and soul.  
  
There was one last thing the Elf mage must do to complete their binding ritual; the passing of part of his light into his beloved. Gently, he placed his hand over Aragorn's pounding heart and chanted, "Everything that I am I hereby pledge to you. My light is yours to take, my immortality yours to share. Spirits of Middle Earth, obey my voice and come forth. Acknowledge this Man as my true mate. What grace you have given me, let it pass to him. Protect him as you have protected me. "  
  
The Man felt a jolt of energy pass from his beloved hand into his heart as brilliant white light exploded from the contact. Aragorn could sense the power spreading within him, expanding to fill every fiber of his being. When the process finished, the Man was brimming with energy. He had never felt so refreshed in mind or body before.  
  
"You are now immortal, Estel. We are truly bound as one until the end of time," said Legolas weakly. The night's activities were very draining to the Prince. He would need to rest to recover his strength and magic.  
  
Through their lovers' bond, Aragorn could feel the Elf's weariness. He cradled the Prince in his arms against his chest and whispered softly, "Then I wish for time without end, for I never want to be without you again, Legolas; my Prince, my love and my Shadow."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THE END 


End file.
